


May the Power protect and Harmony Guide

by jboy44



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Power Rangers
Genre: Anthro, Anthropomorphic, F/M, Multi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Rita's latest scheme has thrown off the balance between two worlds, In the chaos that follows the only hope for good to win to beat evil is for the protectors of two no longer very different worlds to work as one. Can the Mighty Moprhin Power Rangers and the Element of Harmony protect two rapidly changing worlds? AU





	1. Chapter 1

In some unknown part of Equestria The elements of harmony where looking at a strange thing someone found in a cave it looked like a door.

On the door where six symbols, of five creatures none of them knew and one that looked like afoot print and Twilight touched it and said, "I sense great power form it but what's in it?"

Pinkie pie then jumped up and said, "Maybe it's some kind of seal to lock off this world form another!"

Rainbow dash rolled her eyes and said, "What do you think this some cheap fantasy story?"

Fluttershy then coughed and said, "oh rainbow, I hate to say it but haven't we seen stranger?" she asked curiously!

Rarity adjusted her mane and said, "Well now I hate to say it she is right remember Twilight's magic portal mirror to the human world? Oh humans they always wear cloths and use them to express themselves, know wonder Lyra loves them so much!" she said happily.

Applejack blinked as the element of honesty glow with the other girls elements as the symbols on the door glow and spoke up.

One glow red and called out, "tyrannosaurus!" the next one glow blue and said, "Triceratops!" the next one lit up yellow and said, "Saber tooth tiger!" the next one was Black and called out, "mastodon!" the next in the circle glow pink and said "pterodactyl!" the last one Glow green and called out "dragonzord!"

At with point what appeared before them was a faint viewing image of six humans in different colored but similar outfits fighting what was clearly golems.

Pinkie pie smiled and jumped happily , "it is a door! Or at least an window!" she then point to the green guy with the golden vest and said, "I bet they are super heroes and he's the awesome one! You can tell because he has the fanciest outfit!"

they then heard their voice.

On the other side of the door in another dimension the mighty morphing power rangers where fighting Putty patrollers.

Tommy played a song on his dragon dagger making lighting shoot out and knock some back.

Jason ran his hand along his sword making it burst into flames as he slashed a group of putties and said, "Come on guys we can do this!"

Zack smashed his power axe into the ground opening a fissure that putties tell into, on impact they shattered.

Kimberly was firing her bow's arrows as she looked to the seal In the ground with a strange five gems and one in the middle pattern on it and she said, "What even is this thing we're protecting again?"

Trini was running around at blinding speeds slashing putties with her power daggers as she said, "something about powerful magic!"

Billy was swinging his power lance around knocking back putties as he said, "Am I the only one who pays attention to zordon he made it clear that tablet and it's counter part on the other side are what stop two worlds form magically smashing into eachother."

At that point they heard calls of things form the tablet, "honestly Loyalty, laughter, Kindess, generosity, magic!" and saw a window of the elements of harmony looking into them.

tommy looked at it as he slashed a putty that was about to sneak up on him and he said, "so weird! Hay look don't those things they are wearing look kind of like or morphers and power coins?"

Billy was ducking to avoid a putty with a sword as he kicked the putty down and he notice all the downed putties shattering as he said, "makes sense as I looked into this event, short answer the two worlds use to be bridged, but the bridge was getting shorter pulling them together so they had to cut it off using the power coins and there worlds version of it. The weird part is the two worlds in question work under different laws of physic as they are in different dimensions that seem to just run close to each other!"

the other rangers looked confused but the purple winged unicorn they saw said and they could hear it, "so Equestria and your world are linked in away that should be possible because of the different laws our worlds work under making them meeting very dangerous, I bet our brief time linked fade in to things we both call myths and legends."

Billy nodded not being shocked by this with the other rangers as he fought the putties while continuing to talk about this with the winged unicorn.

Jason sighed as he slashed a putty in half, "And our eggheads are getting into it!" a blue Pegasus then yelled out, "GLAD SOME PONY SAID IT!"

Tommy pulled out a blade blaster and used it in blade mode with his dagger to slash at putties, as he said, " is this a window or is the sealing job braking because the things that made it are to close to eachother?" he asked clearly being the only one worried.

Zack rubbed the back of his helmet as he shouldered his axe and said, "Tommy's right guys if all the techno babble is to believed this could be bad we need to split!"

in a moment the down putties pulled themselves together two destroyed ones merging into a now much more rockier putty making there numbers still great but only half what it was.

Trini then got in to a fighting stance and said, "well that's new! But if we leave Rita will blast it open and what ever will happen happens anyway!"

Kimberly was shooting her arrows while moving back, "She's right we're stuck we could brake things by staying and if we run we're doomed anyway!"

Jason slash blocked a strike form a club handed putty with his sword, as he said, "We're doomed either way! This is one trap rita pulled off!"

Tommy was about to play a song on his dagger but he stopped and bend over a little in pain as he held the diamond of his chest plate as it glow green and he said, "AAA" his powers flickered on and off for a moment.

Billy then looked," Guys we need to get Tommy out of here his damaged power coin is reacting badly to the foreign magic leaking in from the windows!"

the ponies on the other end gasped and Applejack looked to her element and said, "magical things can be broken!" Twilight's jaw dropped as she heard that, the information rocking the core of her magical knowledge.

The putties where moving in on Tommy forcing him to fight through the pain and being unmorphed for split seconds as the others try to get to him but find the putties had enough numbers to keep them apart.

Billy was right up to the window as used his lance to hold back stone swords being swung at him and he said, "And another lawyer of it Tommy's powers are fluctuating to much to allow him to teleport out and we can't get to him to teleport him out of here!" he sound worried.

Fluttershy blinked and said, "that sounds bad! Don't know what it means but it's bad!"

that is when Pinkie pie grabbed Fluttershy and yelled out, "IT MEANS THERE FRIEND IS DYING AND THEY CAN'T SAVE HIM!"

Billy then sadly said, "Correct"

the ponies all gasped jaws dropped as they watched Rainbow dash tried to force her way through but couldn't it was a window not a door.

Tommy was holding his chest in pain with his left hand while he used the blade blasters gun mode to fire on putties but when two shattered they merged into a new one this battle was two steps forward one back!

Meanwhile looking down on the moon Rita was laughing happily.

Finster smiled and looked to the happy Rita and said, "my queen you have out down yourself using the gate way, just being around it is killing a ranger!"

Rita laughed happily as she point to Goldar and Scorpina with her staff and said, "yes now for the kicker Goldar go down to earth and attack at normal sized, Scorpina destroy the city in giant form the rangers will be farther divvied and helpless"

Goldar and Scorpina nodded and teleport down.

meanwhile in the command center.

Alpha five heard the alarms going off as he saw on the viewing glob, Goldar attacking citizens who where running form the giant sized Scoprina and he said, "ai yi yi yi yi! One on the ground one giant and putty force going after the sealing stone! This is Rita's most evil plan yet plus Tommy's coin's reaction to the equestrian magic leaking in"

Zordon then spoke up, "alpha what is happening to tommy appears to be double sided!"

Alpha then check and said, "you're right the pain is the green power coin using the equestrian magic to repair it's self and remove Rita's link to it! The coin would be restored and better then new if it wasn't for the fact long term Equestrian magic exposer is poisonous to life on earth, and long term exposer to earth is atmosphere is poisonous to equestrian life forms what to do!"

Zordon then spoke up" there is away Alpha put me through to the rangers!" Alpha then hit the buttons.

and on the putty battle field Zordon's voice came form the communicators " Rangers and elements of harmony if that is what you are still called sense my day, Listen long term exposer to each other's world is dangers to both sides, But there is away. The other world is only poisonous to the other side when exposed in large long term burst if you set a controlled leak both sides can adopted in time!"

Everyone but Billy and Twilight seemed lost so the two said, "We make a crack so it doesn't hurt anyone, and so by the time it's not a crack anymore it won't be harmful anymore!" Everyone gasped at the idea.

Pinkie pie then said, "that's a good plan as no pony dies!"

Tommy then point his blade plaster at the stone and in pain groaned out, "then let me to have the honors ladies please step away form the window on your end!" he then fired at the tablet braking one of the gems with made a bright light spit out a burst of magic and the six ponies who where watching.

In a moment the putties shattered for good and tommy fell over still morphed but not moving making Kimberly scream and run to his side and she touched his neck, "his still alive!"

that is when Billy noticed the bands of green energy spinning around him into his power coin, "but the reaction continues" he then noticed the pony girls also passed out with there bodies covered in energy spinning around there bodies into there elements the energy was the color of there respective coats.

in a moment they all teleport to the command center to see the Scorpina goldar team attack Twilight's eye cracking open to look around and see the place Alpha and Zordon.

Zordon then spoke up, "it is worst then when I was first sealed within this time warp!"

Alpha hit buttons and said, "I know the leak is acting more like a blender altering both worlds to slowly becomes twins of eachother who knows what will happen or what it's doing to them!"

Billy looked to the ponies, "there magical device are clearly trying to adjust to the new world, and Tommy's power coin is trying to run repairs!"

Zack then spoke up, "That's all fine and all but what will happen to them and what are we going to do about the attack!"

Jason then took the dragon dagger and hand it to zack, "the only thing we can, take the dragon dagger summon dragonzord and you Trini and Billy form dragonzord fighting mode! Use that to handle Scorpina Me and Kimberly will have to handle goldar! We'll have to deal with everything else later!"

They all nodded and yelled out, "BACK TO ACTION!" the five then teleported away.

In the middle of Angel grove Dragonzord fighting mode was battling against Scorpina, the mighty megazord's strength may have been greater then Scorpina's but Scoprina's speed seemed to make this an even battle.

Dragonzord in fighting mode took it's lance and tried to spear the lady monster only for her to side step it and try to slash the ranger's megazord only for dragonzord fighting mode raise it's left arm and it's fist!

In side the control room with had an empty seat Zack said, "This is nuts Man how to we crush this bug? "

Billy then turned to his friend and explained, "Simple while we have the edge in strength she has the edge in speed we can block her strikes and she can avoid ours so no one is gaining any ground."

Trini then sighed and said, "Thanks to this big fat lance!" What see said seemed to make Billy think as he was rubbing the chin part of his helmet.

Billy then called out, "POWER SWORD!"

In a moment the sword came down striking Scorpina's right arm making her drop her blade.

A moment later dragonzord fighting mode dropped it's lance and kicked her away form her blade and grabbed the power sword and Zack happily said, "I get it drop the powerful but heavy weapon, and trade it for a lighter but weaker weapon, to get some speed!"

Scorpina got up and tried to strike dragonzord fighting mode with her claw only for the sword to hold it back, the rangers' other arm then gained the mastodon head shield with they used to shield bash her in the head knocking her back and down once more.

Trini smiled happily as she said, "yeah we're coming back!"

Meanwhile on the ground Goldar was in the air firing beams form his sword down at the red and Pink Rangers.

Jason was jumping to avoid it as he said, "Come down and face us like a man Goldar!" only for the flying Monkey in golden armor to laugh.

Kimberly then took aim and said, "In case you haven't notice no putties. I think the mold for them broke with those regenerating ones we're not the only ones spread thin here!" at that moment she fired an energy air form her power bow that hit Goldar's left wing making him fall to the ground and land on his face.

Goldar roared as he got up and charged to try and strike her only for Jason to swing his sword and slash off his other wing, making Goldar turn around and roar with rage as he tried to swing at the red ranger only for when he turned for pink to shoot an arrow into his back.

Goldar roared out in rage, "I'm the who is suppose to fight dirty!" He then roared making ten slightly cracked putties pop out of the ground.

As the defective putties charged at Kimberly making her fire on them Goldar was now free to sword fight with Jason!

Meanwhile in the Command center Alpha was monitoring the battle, the ponies and Tommy, well the ponies weren't really ponies anymore.

there elements had become necklaces around there necks there bodies morphed to be human shaped they all had on black short and tank tops.

alpha looked at them human legs covered in fur ending in digitated hooved feet, slime human arms and hands covered in fur, human shaped torso, there heads remained pony like, but even then the pony features where smaller giving there heads a more human like shape and look, there horns and wings remained as did there now shorter tails.

Alpha looked at them and said, "strange they morphed into Anthropomorphic beings under the merging laws of physics." Alpha then looked to the viewing Glob to see it was happening to people on earth like it was some kind of magical virus.

Zordon then said, "it would be logical to say this change is happening on Equestria too at a slow rate. The Equestrians clearly have it worse they have lost there protectors, and they don't have the slightest idea of what's happening to them!"

Alpha nodded and said, " yes the earthlings are already saying it's Rita's doing I mean that's partially true. But I fear for tommy!" alpha then scanned the passed out green ranger, "the Green power coin is over charged right now! It's repaired just over charged form the repair work, and my scans show while the suit is keeping him in human body shape he to is going through the change. So much stress on his body we won't know what happens till the overcharge fades Ai-iy yi yi yi!"

That is when Twilight opened her eyes and weakly said, "I've been awake for all of this, but if he has to much power why not use the over charge to help his friends!" she then passed again after looking at her new hands.

Alpha did what looked like a double take and said, "that may just work part of the green ranger power is his dragon shield with boost his powers If we transport it to one of the rangers it'll bring him to stable levels of power and help the rangers!"

Alpha then hit buttons making tommy's chest plate vanish and appear on Jason, Alpha watched on the viewing glob as Jason used the extra power to slash through Goldar's sword making the now wingless villain teleport away.

Alpah also smiled as the final defective putty was slain, "that'll do it!" But the alarm sound as the monster the lizzinator showed up In goldar's place. " Ai-yi yi yi yi!"

Alpha watched as the monster fired it's eye beams knocking back Jason as it used it's claws to slash away one of Kimberly's energy arrows. " this is not good" he then switched to see video of dragonzord fighting mode using the power sword to slash Scorpina in half as the three rangers in it jumped out to join there friends.

Alpha put his arms up In the air, "This isn't good they are all trained plus when it gets in larged the dragon triceratops mastodon and saber tooth tiger swords are to weak form the first battle to work right properly it's amazing they held together for as long as they did.

It was at that moment Tommy powered down revealing he had become a male anthropomorphic pony skin covered in a redish grey fur, his hair or mane remained the same and was the same color as his tail his shoes destroyed thanks to the change in his foot as he stood up and saw himself in the mirror, "I can deal with this later!"

he got up checking himself for wings or a horn but found noun as alpha was about to say something but he had already pulled out his morpher ,"DRAGON ZORD!"

on the battle field.

the five rangers where knocked around by the Lizzinator monster's breath as he laughed, "You can't win rangers two of you are tired, half your swords are beat up, and one of you is out of commission!" he mockingly said till a blade laster laser hit him in the back of his head and he turned to see the dagger and shieldless green ranger.

Tommy's ranger form remained unchanged, the magical transformation of his body clearly temporarily undone by his morph. Tommy held his blade blaster and said, "yeah about that! I'm just not human anymore when not morphed!"

Jason throw Tommy his shield and said, "Doesn't matter bro you're still one of us!"

Zack then throw Tommy his dragon dagger and said, "Big time bro!"

Trini and Billy joined in on this as they watched Tommy grab his shield making it appear on him and he grabbed his dagger the only ranger not joining in was Kimberly.

Kimberly then spotted a scared anthropometric pony and said, "I'm taking it that's what happened to you tommy!"

Tommy nodded as he held out his dagger firing a green beam at the lizzinator monster making it explode, and in a moment Rita's staff came down, making it reappear and grow.

All the rangers called for there zords but only tyrannosaurs Pterodactyl appeared making the large monster laugh! As it eye beamed the pink zord and used it's claws to knock back red and ducked to avoid green's tail swing.

in the command center.

Alpha was watching the three zords beaing beaten, "This is not good!" That is when the girls stood up and there elements glow giving them a change.

Each one of them had white headband like mask on. White mini dress that had golden belts that had there elements on them. The dress rims had bands of there fur colors, they also had white stockings gold colored high heel boats as they had hooves the heel actually give them a hand balancing, and white sleeve like gloves with golden bands around there biceps.

Twilight held a golden staff that had a purple Gem star tip it glow with magic like her horn.

Pinkie pie had a golden cartoonishly large mallet that's ends had pink gems on it

Rarity had a golden diamond shaped shield on her left arm with a diamond shape gem in the center.

Fluttershy was holding to two golden daggers with butterfly gem hand guards.

Rainbow dash had a golden sword hand with a blue gem on the end that was emitting a rainbow energy blade of nine inches that she was swinging around in her new hands.

applejack was holding golden mace on a chain, the spikes on the ball appearing to be red Gem.

Pinkie pie looked at her self and said, "Mr. Talking head form another dimension did we just turn into super heroes like the power rangers?"

Alpha scanned them and said, "No but similar. Wait, it's similar the zords get a boost form the ranger powers so in theory you girls could help the rangers by copiloting with them, to awaken all the zords and restore them to normal!"

The girls looked confuse they where awake enough to know what was going on but then they saw the viewing glob and saw how the monster was having so much fun destroying building and running peoples lives, livelihoods and possible stepping on others.

the girls all growled and nodded to do so, Alpha then sent the rangers a message about the plan as she hit buttons to teleport the girls into the zords with the rangers.

In a moment the downed dragon zord got up as Rainbow dash appeared beside Tommy and she said, "cool I get to ride with the awesome one!"

Tommy chuckled and said, "thanks miss!"

Pinkie pie appeared in the newly reawaken mastodon zord with Zack as she said, " wait the nose is a freeze cannon? Don't you think that's kind of weird?"

Zack shrugged and said, "it's useful for putting out fires and trapping monsters." He said as he hit a button covering the lizzinator's feet in ice so it couldn't move.

Fluttershy then appeared beside Billy in the triceratops zord both must made the sounds of being shy and slightly awkward around eachother.

the tyrannosaurs zord got up when Twilight appeared in it beside Jason and she said, "Wow! This is amazing how does it work!?" Jason just shrugged.

Applejack then appeared in the saber tooth tiger next to Trini and said, "Honestly this is cool."

Rarity appeared with Kimberly in the pterodactyl and looked down before hugging Kimberly and saying, "TOO HIGH TOO HIGH IF I WAS MADE TO FLY I WOULD HAVE BEEN BORN A PEGASUS NOT A UNICORN!"

In a moment all the zords Glow before becoming light rays that meet and turned into mega dragonzord.

Billy then said, "I'm just going to say that magical merge instead of manual is thanks to the girls magic!"

the mega dragonzord walked to wards the lizzinator monster as it fired it's eye beams but the rangers and elements seemed to be protect by a magical rainbow light barrier as they charged there green energy orb only for the rainbow energy to enter the orb making it twice it's normal size and rainbow in color as it fired.

the trapped monster could only scream as it was hit and destroyed by the blast the rangers had won.

up on the Moon Rita was watching Finster Squatt and baboo attempt to fix the monstermatic as she yelled " My ultimate plan ruined I have such a headache!"

later

Rita was up in her palace yelling about her ultimate plan failing but Finster came up and said, "I know it looks grim with the monstermatic broken Goldar windless and Scoprina dead, but look down up earth my queen to the chaos you have caused!"

Rita then looked down with a smile there where scared anthro pony kids and teens alone on the street crying being shunned by most of the world and news reports about Rita's latest plan only being partially stopped by the power rangers.

Rita smiled as she watched a news man talk about a dark magic virus that was only doing a half way transformation into animals because of the rangers work she smiled at it and said, "You're right! So much chaos and misery, and as an added bonus they think this transformation was me winning, and the rangers losing for once! As far as earth cares I won!" she laughed in victory for the first time!

Rita span around happily while saying, "So this is what it feel likes to win I love it! IT was worth it Finster The rangers being called Failures by Earth, so many sad scared Alone Children and familys being broken by humans leaving there transform partners! Broken families homeless children, the rangers being called failures it's the happiest day of my life!" she laughed in victory.

Finster then smiled and said, "not only that my queen but with all that's going on there alarm systems should be broken Goldar can just sneak right in under there noses and pick them off one at a time if he uses his head for once!"

Rita laughed evilly.

Meanwhile Down below a teenage boy who had become a green furred anthro Pegasus was running form a group of humans with Touches. He was in black jeans and a black hoody trying to flap his wings to get air, when out jumped the Green ranger between him in the mob, "He's just a kid!"

the Mob didn't listen and one spoke out, "well if it isn't the so called here!" Tommy growled under his helmet and made a Fist and responded, " My powers only temporarily turn me back I was affect like him! And above all else he's still himself! What does it matter that he's changed!"

Another Member of the Mob spoke up, "so the green ranger is tainted by Rita again be surprise!"

Tommy pulled out his dragon dagger and looked to the scared teen, "kid watch a bird it's up at an angle to fly!" the kid then gave his wings a flap with a twist on the end and was up in the air and happily flow off.

While Tommy played a tune on his dagger that made the Mob pass out That is when he notice he knew someone in it someone in a nice green suit and tie and he made a fist and to himself said, "Well I guess I can't come home then dad!"

Tommy then teleport away to a roof top and screamed that is when he noticed Rainbow dash landing and said, "What's up Tommy?"

Tommy turned and said, "Nothing much just my dad is in one of the new hate group mobs!" he sound hurt!

Rainbow dash's eyes widen as Tommy made a fist and he looked to her, "and this is on top of just getting dumped by Kimberly I can almost understand that, but for all my dad knew that guy he was chasing with a torch was me!" he sound in pain.

tommy looked down at his morpher, "I thought when I heard my coin was all fixed and my powers couldn't run out or be taken again, I thought to day was my lucky day, now I realize just how much I trade for it!" he then took the power coin out of the morpher and held it tight!

Rainbow dash sighed and said, "Loyalty can such big time!" she said while shouldering her blade, " I know but it's not all lost, I used a my rainbow blade to make an energy barrier to keep a women who was trying to stop the mobs and protect a group of transformed humans. She said she won't care if her son changed or not he would still he her son!"

Tommy turned as Dash continued, "she asked if I saw her son Tommy oliver!" tommy gasped and Rainbow dash said, "and said I had and she changed, and all she said was she hopes she finds you or comes home safe while your dad's true colors came out, so did your moms!" she sound sad.

Tommy put the power coin back In the morpher as he held his helmet he sound like he was crying, "Mom! No I'm a power ranger the police can't handle the riots happening right now I have to protect everyone including her first!"

Elsewhere Zack was standing on the Mammoth zord as it fired water at a crowd of rioting people who had the riot team knocked over and he said, "I hope you don't mind guys!"

That is when Zack got up and noticed there was a policer who had changed he had brown fur a black mane and tail and a horn on his head he was in riot gear as he looked to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "We don't mind! Trust me as a man of the law I get what you are going through I bet you just want to look at your family and see if they have changed and if they'll still accept you! I'm worried about my son rejecting me because of this change."

zack listened to his voice and read the name on the badge and he said " trust me officer Taylor Your son won't think anyless of you I know!"

before he could say something the rioters got up making Pinkie pie jump out and hammer the ground making a pit open up and trap them and she said, "NOW YOU TAKE THAT TIME OUT AND COOL OFF!"

elsewhere

Twilight was holding out her staff using it to boost her magic to hold up a falling building as Jason direct everyone human and new anthros out of the thing, "come on one at a time now pushing come on remain calm! I know a lot's happened but and while some of you may not look human anymore you still have your humanity!"

a woman who had become an Anthro unicorn then hugged the red ranger and said, "thank you! I know Rita pushed you to your limits but thank you form saving us form the fuel affect of what she did!"

Jason sighed sadly as she moved along and he said, "This day feels like it'll never end!"

Twilight nodded and sighed sadly, "I know! It's like one long nightmare for both sides."

Meanwhile Billy as the Blue ranger was working on a damaged power station.

He was on his knees using the eyes on his helmet as a flash light as he said, "We can at least get the lights back on"

Fluttershy throw her daggers making them fly like butterflies to lift and replace some large wires as she said, "I want to go home!" she sounded sad.

Billy sighed as he continued to work on the parts as he said, "I know but the crack isn't even it's larger on this side making it for the time being a one way tunnel, until there is enough of earth on Equestria to make it an open tunnel"

Billy then got up and flipped a switch making the lights in the city come back on as he happily said, "I promise Fluttershy you have my word as a power ranger that I'll get you home some day!" Fluttershy blushed and looked away shyly.

Billy then turned around awkwardly.  
While in another part of the city Applejack was in the saber toothed tiger zord with Trini as they used it to dig out rubble to free those trapped by a tunnel collapse. "I don't like this not the change not the new world, the fact me and my friends are going to have to life about who we are to fit in, I don't care about cover names or how Rarity can use the gems she brought with her to get us a place to stay, I hate lying!"

Trini sighed and said, "and I hate lying about where I am every monster attack to my mom, but I bet she would rather think I was running and hiding in safety then running to the monster to hit it. I mean how most your family feel knowing everytime something happens your rushing to the evil thing trying to destroy everything."

Applejack blinked in shock and looked sadden as she said, "I hadn't thought of that!" she sound sad as it hit her how her rushing off to face a monster must have worried granny smith Applebloom and big Mac for the first time. "gee no wonder you guys do this secret identity thing… I guess some times a lie is an act of love. That is super hard to do."

Trini nodded but stopped, "The jaw's stuck!"

Applejack nodded and got up the chain on her mace growing allowing her to use it to rope the top of the zord's jaw and with one pull opened it allowing it to take the last bite to made them hear cheers of light form below.

Applejack smiled.

Elsewhere.

Kimberly was landing firing her energy arrows the ground to make explosions to scare off angry mobs chasing after the changed while Rarity was using her shield to make an energy dome between the changed ones and a shelter.

Rarity spoke as she said, "come along move along everyone come along this way to safty the power rangers and new friends the elements of harmony promise it!

When the last ones where safe Rarity changed the location of her barrier to keep the mob back making them leave at with point she said, "I understand you dumped Green because this change is confusing but it's still not cool to do so, you may not feel it now Pink but you'll regret it!"

Kimberly looked to the changed unicorn as she said, "What do you know generosity?"

Rarity rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip and shock her other hands index finger. " I know relationships and I know you just end a good one! The change is still in affect it's only a matter of time till you pony up and the reason you broke up with him is no longer a reason and you'll see, and by then it'll be too late and he would have moved on."

Elsewhere in the city.

A women with tanned skin and blonde hair, and deep green eyes was walking around she was in a white ankle length dress and black sweater, holding a red flash light and she called out, "Tommy! Sweety it's me Mommy! I'm not going to reject for changing just please come home!"

she called out over and over tears in her eyes as she walked through the destroyed more then normal streets filled with chaos, as she kept calling for her Son then she heard his voice and turned.

She saw Tommy in his new anthro state walking beside a blue Pegasus lady in black shorts and a black tank top, who was saying, "Tommy your doing the right thing just let your mom know your ok!"

She smiled and was about to run to him when Goldar appeared and she jumped back In fear, as Goldar held Scoprina's sword to replace his own and yelled, "Time to die Ranger!"

Tommy's mom looked confused but she watched her son avoid the sword and pull out something golden as his new friend pulled out a jeweled necklace and her eyes widen as they called out, "Dragonzord! Loyalty!"

then before her eyes her son had become the green ranger and pulled out his dragon dagger ready to fight beside loyalty of this new heroes that came about.

The mother ducked in to an ally way crying and watching the fight as she said, "My baby boy is the green ranger! The green ranger was under mind control! I mixed up an evil witch casting a spell on my son for teenage angst!" she cried, then she said, "Oh no all the times I yelled at him for vanishing, and staying out late! I was yelling at him for saying the world, for saving me!"

She fell to her knees crying and said, "I ground my son for saving thousand of lives! Peachtree Oliver what kind of mother are you!"

back with the battle against Goldar Rainbow dash and Tommy held out there blades a green blast firing form his, and her's firing off an rainbow one knocking goldar back and moment later Rainbow dash flow in at high speed and slashed goldar's sword in half.

A moment later Tommy slashed Goldar in the chest before kicking him in it sending the golden ape back holding his chest with appeared to be bleeding.

Goldar point at them and said, "you've won this round Ranger but you won't win for much longer! The world is in chaos for you and your friends the champions of this world have lose this day!" he then vanished.

Tommy then looked around before powering down with Rainbow dash and then he looked to the confused Pony girl and said, "don't worry I just thought I heard something.

Elsewhere Peachtree Oliver was panting as she cried, "I found out my son's secret identity, and I've been yelling at him for saving the planet! What do I do?"

to be continued.


	2. mother of a ranger

The next morning in the Oliver house.

Peachtree was making pancakes as she looked to the past out rainbow dash on her couch remembering last night her saying she is the one who brought her son home, and how she introduced herself as Robin Dach.

She continued Cooking and sighed as she removed her wedding ring and muttered to herself, "Robin I highly dough that's your real name Loyalty!" She said in a low whisper as she saw Tommy coming down in just green pajama pants, and the sleeping on her couch Pegasus awaken with a jump and sniff the air.

Peachtree smiled as she start to plate pancakes for her son and his new friend all the time instead of her son in his new anthro form she would some times see the Green ranger.

Peachtree then cleared her throat and spoke up, "Also there's a rally later today to try and get the school to accept those turned into anthros it would mean a lot for the two of you to show up with me!"

Tommy nodded as did Rainbow dash, neither of them knowing Peachtree was thinking how hopefully having a power ranger there would be.  
Meanwhile in the Command center.

Fluttershy was viewing the viewing Glob at Equestria in a bigger state of Chaos then earth as it had no one protecting it and she held her heart and cried, "and here I thought getting use to calling Rarity Rachel, Twilight Talia, pinkie pie, Pam, Applejack, Allison Jolina, and getting use to Everypony calling me Faelyn sorrel was going to be the hardest part of this!" she sounded sad.  
Zordon then spoke up, "I understand your pain Fluttershy your world is not only changing like ours but unlike ours they don't have heroes, and not only that they see there heroes as one of them not mystical protectors like how earth sees the power rangers."

Alpha nodded, "secret identities are for the people to see a hero as a symbol, not for the hero to hide." He then got back to work and hit a button " Billy how is it going down below?"

down below in a tunnel of wires Billy who was now an Anthropomorphic earth pony with light brown fur and his hair now the color of his mane and tail, "Well happy my dad didn't leave my mom for her Pegasus change or mine, and on getting our alarm back not good I still can't figure out why we're set to Equestria!"

Elsewhere on the moon.

Rita growled, "the rangers still Blind and no way for me to attack!" She yelled.  
Finster then came up holding a forged sword and a two device hooked to his back, "I already have something for that my Queen. I forged a new blade for us to summon the Knasty knight, and a machine to make a wild boar into the new pudgy pig, and as for my last machine."

he held out a gun that had a rank holding dust and a purple crystal, "using the red badge of darkness dust and a photon crystal this device will be able to make our own copy ranger team. I would attack at the rally for those who became Anthro it looks like only two do gooders will be there! The two monsters should be enough and when word gets out about the attack the other rangers will probably be to late to save one of our own."

Rita rubbed her chin, "so when the grieving rangers show up we use your copy gun and watch as those new goody goodies and the power rangers are destroyed by our evil rangers!" she laughed evilly.

Later on at the rally lots of parents who children where now Anthros where standing out side the school screaming with there kids.

Tommy stayed back leaning against a wall with Rainbow dash, who said, "so things are worst on your home end?"

Rainbow dash nodded.

Unknown to the two Peachtree was hiding behind a pole over hearing as she muttered to  
herself, "Home end where those six girls pulled form there home for Rita to do this? Poor things!"

she held her heard before she heard a yell of terror and fell back when she saw the Knasty Knight.  
Tommy saw his mom and rushed to help her up while Rainbow dash flow off to go change. Moments later Rainbwo dash in hero form was using her energy blade to hold back the Knight's sword.  
only for a moment later her Blade to vanish leaving her confused as she was shield bashed in the face and knocked in to a wall.

it was then a now furrier with bigger teeth Pudgy pig showed up burping and saying, "That's good magical energy sword!"

Rainbow dash rubbed her head and said, "Did that thing say it eat my weapon?" She asked in shock.  
the pig then point at her with a large knife, "yes I did it taste better then other pigs! Now I'm going to have my self some wings!"

Rainbow dash jumped up scared as the pig and knight moved closer blades in hand.  
Tommy was looking to his mom and growling and in a moment Peachtree stopped running in the middle of the panic and looked to her son, "I know!" She said.

Tommy looked confused But Peachtree then said, "go green ranger." Tommy's eyes widen as his mom put ah and on his face, "I saw! I saw! Now look Mommy's real sorry she punished you for saving the world, now go do it!" A moment later she screamed in pain as Tommy's eyes widen the pig had throw it's fork and one of the blades hit his mother's side she was hurt and bleeding.

Tommy got down sadly he also spotted a patch of fur growing on the corner of her face as she cried and put a hand on his face, "Mommy's proud of you now go save the world..Go green ranger." Tommy cried as he picked up his mother and stopped someone to give her to them and tell them, "Get her help I'm not going to let those things get away with this!"

The person ran off as a mad Tommy looked to his communicator and said, "monster attack by the school!" he then ran into an ally and pulled out his morpher.

back in the fight Rainbow dash was forced to avoid slashes form a large knife and a sword, if she tried to fly the knight would fired a beam form it's blade!  
But in that moment she saw flash of light and the pig moved rapidly.

She spotted the rangers and her friends now empty handed they didn't even have blade blasters.  
Tommy growled as he looked to the pig, "First you hurt my mom! Now you eat my dagger! You're so bacon bits!" he said mad as he held out his hand and fired a ball of green energy at the Pig knocking it back.

he then jumped in kicking it in the nose making it drop it's spear like knife with Tommy picked up.  
the other rangers and elements where avoiding the Knasty knight's sword.

Twilight tried firing a beam form her horn only for the shield to block it and for the knight to stab the ground sending a shock wave through it.

Twilight spread her wings taking to the air as she flapped her wings and hovered for a moment only to have to avoid beams form the blade.

Jason then kick the Knight in the back making it turn around and try to slash him but the red ranger rolled out the way and said, "Going to need to do better then that!" in a moment he saw the knife being throw and Jason grabbed the large thing and used it to clash blades with the knight.  
Jason had to jump back to avoid a shield bash.

At that moment Zack so an opening and kicked the knight's sword hand making it drop it's blade.  
Trini jumped and grabbed the thing before landing in front of Rarity and Applejack who clapped.  
Pinkie pie watched as she avoid one of the pigs fist and said, "They are a well oiled machine!" That is when Trini hand the Blade to Applejack, "the Knasty knight vanishes if his sword brakes and I don't know anyone stronger then you!"

Applejack nodded as she put the blade In the ground and held it there with her hand she noticed the knight trying to get to her but Kimberly was holding it back with help form Rarity , and Fluttershy.

the earth pony nodded and adjusted her hat, "you can do this Applejack!" she said and in one good kick she hit the Blade and made it snap making the Knight Vanish into thin air.

all twelve of our heroes then stood around the Pig and Tommy said, "to back we don't have the pepper to make it throw up our weapons like last time!" the elements then looked grossed out.  
Watching form the command center Alpha who had just made a second viewing Glob to look at earth, "Well Billy was right this was the easiest way to fix it, But now to help the rangers."  
Zordon then said, "I'ts time!"

Alpha nodded as he hit button and said, "Rangers and Elements I have a weapon to send you the power cannon a new team weapon it was originally made to be charged by at least three rangers with all six giving it max power, but the elements are so similar you all could charge the Cannon giving it double the power it was made to handle. What I'm saying is you'll probably only get one shot with this make it count!"

with one button the Cannon teleport in front of our heroes and all picked it up together a glow of there respective colors leaving them and entering the Cannon making it glow like a Rainbow as they took Aim on the Pig.

When the Cannon fired they were all knocked down as they Dropped the Cannon with was smoking.  
the blast hit the pig making it explode and the weapons all fell back into there owners hands as they got up.

Tommy was about to turn and leave saying, "I have to go make sure my mom's ok!"

that is when he turned back around because he heard his old Evil laugh form the smoke of the pudgy pigs defeat walked out six double rangers, the copies costumes had the white and there respective color switch place, and there visors where purple.

That is when the Photon Green point at the real Green and rainbow with his copy dragon dagger, "Your not done yet!"

photon Red point at Jason and Twilight with his copy power sword, "Those monsters were the opening act!"

Photon Black point at Zack and Pinkie pie with his copy power axe and said, "thanks to the remains of the unused badge of darkness"

Photon blue point at Billy and a clearly scared Fluttershy with his copy power lance and said, "And one negatively charged Photon crystal!"

Photon Pink took aim on Kimberly and Rarity and said, "We are the Photon rangers!"  
Photon yellow point one dagger at Trini and One at rarity, "so get ready for the fight of your lives!"

The photon rangers then copied the power rangers group pose and said, "because you've meet your match power rangers!"

Photon Red then charged at Twilight and Jason, while Photon Black charged at Zack and Pinkie pie.  
Photon Blue charged at Billy and Fluttershy with Fluttershy standing nervously with her daggers as she watched the two blues cross there power lances.

Photon pink was firing on Kimberly and Rarity only for Rarity to guard and Kimberly to return energy arrow fire.

Rarity rose her shield up and said, "Copy cats!"

Photo yellow was holding back Trini with one dagger while she used the other to grab Applejack's mace by a chain link and throw the element of honesty into the true yellow ranger.  
Green ranger was playing his dagger to make an energy shield to protect him and Rainbow dash form Photon green firing his daggers beam

Rainbow dash shivered and said, "I hope this never happens to me and my friends!" She then took to the air rapidly to try and dive bomb slash the fake Green only for photon green to hold back her energy blade with a blade blaster in knife mode.

Photon Red was locking swords with the Red ranger when he spotted Twilight flying above and drew his Blade Blaster and fired at her making her fall out of the air as he kicked red away.

Red stabbed his sword into the ground and grabbed the falling Princess in the moment she land in his arms Twilight's face became a redder shade of purple but in the next moment they had to jump apart as Photo Red tried to slash at them with his power sword and sword mode blade blaster.

Twilight summoned her staff as Jason summoned his sword back to him. Twilight looked at Photon red, "How is he matching both of us!"

Photon red laughed evily and said, "I have everything the red ranger has but I'm not held back by pain and honor!" he then ran the blade blaster blade along his power sword shooting a fireball.

Twilight held her staff making a magic barrier but the blast shattered it knocking back her and Jason.

Elsewhere on a roof top.

Photon Blue hold his staff out blocking Fluttershy's downward dagger slash as he laughed Fluttershy growled angrily and said, "HOW DARE YOU LOOK LIKE BLUE AND BE SO MEAN!"

That is when Billy jumped in form behind to try and slash at Photon only for Photon to teleport five feet behind Fluttershy.

Billy panicked and quickly stabbed his weapon into the ground to knock himself back before he hit the wide eyed Fluttershy with made him fall off the side of the building and land in a dumpster, "They can teleport like us!"

Down below Zack could be seen avoiding Beam blast form Photon black's power axe while Pinkie pie smashed the ground to send a wave of spike at him.

Photon black simple turned his weapon around and slashed the ground sending his own spike wave that meet Pinkies blocking it.

The copy then let go of his weapon and turned and point blank fired his blade blaster on the real black who was about to slash at him from behind.

Zack was knocked back on to the ground dropping his power axe as he flow back, and in a moment Pinkie screamed dropping her hammer and running to her to help him up, "this chapter isn't fun!"

not to far away form them in the wrecked streets.

Kimberly was firing her power bow arrows at the same rate and speed as her photon copy so her energy arrows where hitting hers midair.

that is when the photon Copy spotted Rarity behind her and span and grabbed Rarity as Kimberly screamed as she just fired.

Rarity rose her shield to protect herself and while the arrow was blocked the evil double slashed the white anthro unicorn's back with the blade blaster before kicking her so hand so land right on Kimberly taking her down.

Rarity held her back and yelled, "My back! That's going to scare!" she sound horried.

In the rains of the rally Yellow ranger and Applejack weren't having much better luck.

Yellow ranger and her double where locked daggers to daggers as Applejack swung her mace making the chain stretch as it almost hit the photon ranger in the back but the Clone jumped out of the way.

applejack's eyes widen in horror as her mace hit Trini in the chest knocking her down as she said, "Whoa nelly Sugar cube are you ok?" That is when Photon yellow jumped and kicked Applejack in the face knocking her down.

Elsewhere.

Green ranger was using his Blade blaster blade mode and Dragon dagger to hold back his photon copy's dragon dagger while across form him Rainbow dash's energy blade was being held back by the photon green's blade blaster.

Tommy growled as he looked at Photon green and said, "you truly are my evil copy!"

Green laughed as he jumped to the side making Tommy and Rainbow dash fall forward and slash eachother, all the while the double laughed evilly.

At that moment the other Rangers and elements appeared beside them and helped the two up as they watched the other photon rangers flip to the scene.

Jason helped up Tommy and said, "They have everything we do even are commutators allowing them to teleport!"

Billy looked to the others and said, "That maybe how we can win, if they have a perfect copy of our personal arsenals think what's the one thing we have that isn't personal or a side affect of team work?"

At that moment the Photon rangers formed the power blaster but Green photon placed his dagger on top of the red ranger weapon.

Tommy then said, "Wait.. My power weapon can be part of it too?" in a moment the power blaster fired knocking our heroes back.

Zack then stood up shaking as he said, "I think I see what Billy is saying, forgive us Zordon but for once we most be the one to escalate the battle! WE NEED DINOZORD POWER!"

In a moment the dinosaurs showed up as tommy got up with help from rainbow dash and he played his dagger summoning dragonzord.

the photon red laughed and said, "Two can play at that game!" him and the other core five copies yelled, "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER!"

the photon green then played his dagger and called out, "And I need dragonzord power!"

soon the six zords stood before there white and purple photon doubles.

And soon both sets of zords merged into Mega dragonzord.

In the pilot area the six confused elements of harmony watched as the six power rangers yelled out, "WE CALL UPON TITANUS!" in a moment the ground shock as Titanus walked up making the elements jaws drops.

Twilight blinked and said, "A seventh zord?" she sounded stunned.

The photon rangers then yelled out, "WE CALL UPON TITANUS!" form the cockpit of there mega dragonzord but they wait for a moment but nothing!

photon red yelled, "What the hell is this we have everything they do!" he sound enraged and confused.

Jason laughed as he put his hand on his chest and said, "Titanus doesn't belong to any of us his a free roam zord who comes to help us because he's our friend. As he isn't ours you don't have one! Now WE NEED ULTRAZORD POWER NOW!"

In a moment the megadragonzord merged with Titanus forming the mighty Ultrazord.

as ultrazord charged it's weapons the Photon rangers charged their purple energy blast and both zords fired.

ultrazord's arsual blast over powered the doubles blast and hit the copy mega dragonzord dead on making it brake apart.

Inside the copies cockpit they screamed as they and there falling apart mega dragonzord vanished before fading completely away they where done.

At that point Tommy got up and said, "would stick around guys but my mom got injured in the attack.. and saw me morph!" He then teleported away.

an unmorphed tommy then appeared in an ally by the hospital where he ran in and went to the nurse at the front desk, "Is my mother Peachtree Oliver here!? He sound panicked.

The nurse who was still human didn't look at him and said, " she's in the fifth floor like the rest who start to fall under rita's curse while injured, seventh room!"

Tommy then ran for the stairs and ran up them till he came to the right floor then he ran to the room and spotted laying in a bed was his mom now a yellow furred brown maned anthro unicorn.

In a moment she spotted him and smiled as she said, "I saw the fight on Tv I'm so proud!"

Tommy then ran over and hugged him mother in tears as Peachtree hugged her son tearing up, "I most be a great mother I raised a super hero!"

Tommy held his mom as he cried, "I promise no more secrets."

Peachtree smiled and said, "I won't tell a soul." At with point Tommy noticed a wheel chair in the room then he saw no one else was in the room and he gasped.

Peachtree saw and closed her eyes and said, 'It's ok honey the change saved my life just not my ability to walk!" at with point Tommy the green ranger broke down crying while hugging his mom.

Elsewhere

Fluttershy who was now dressed like her human mirror world counterpart was walking with billy.

Billy rubbed his back and said, "you didn't have to do this."

Fluttershy smiled and blushed a little, "to not hurt me you made yourself land back first on an old computer thing your hurt because of me it's the least I could do!"

Unknown to them, in Billy's house an anthro Pegasus with the same fur and mane and tail color as Billy was watching form the Window and she gasp and yelled out, "HONEY OUR SON IS WALKING HOME WITH A GIRL!"

Mrs. Cranston then ran out the door making Billy and Fluttershy freeze as she grabbed Fluttershy's hands and shock it," Hi I'm Beth Crantson Billy's mom hello girl who my son is bring home! What's your name?"

Fluttershy nodded and slowly said, ".. Faelyn sorrel" that is when Billy's mom grabbed them both and pulled them inside, with a big smile on her face.

Beth simple said, "My son dating! I never thought I would see the day!" Fluttershy and Billy then blushed bright.

the next day in angel grove's youth center the elements all dressed like there mirror world counterparts, Twilight even had on Glasses.

Twilight blinked as she looked around the youth center to see alicorn anthros were just as common as any other tribe, as she said, "Alicorns being Common, no one would believe it!"

Pinkie pie then poked Fluttershy's check and said, "almost as much as Billy and Fluttershy deciding to be a couple! I know we should call her that but I'm trying to spread word that our real names are nick names so if we slip no harm!"

Rarity gasped as her eyes sparkled as she touched her face, "this makes up for the trip to the hospital for my back slash, Flutters Dish!"

Fluttershy just blushed, "I mean I walked home with Billy his mom though we were dating and when I left we talked about it and just decide to give it a try."

That is when Ernie called out, "Fruit smoothie for Talia scarlet!"

Twilight then got up adjusting her classes and got up "That's for me!" she then walked off and as she got her up and hand him some money while muttering, "thank goodness gems are worth so much here!"

That is when She turned around and saw a skinny guy and a large guy, both human were comment on her.

The large guy said, "Skull do you see this nerdy pony here?"

skull then said, " yeah Bulk! She most be one of the transfer kids, to bad she went hairy I mean that is beard lady levels of facial hair!"

Twilight blinked and said, "I'm sorry you say what!" That is when Jason now and anthro Earth pony with tan fur and black mane and tail came up and stepped on, "leave her alone Bulk and skull."

Bulk looked at Jason, "Stay out of his dweeb, and yes we know it's you the only one who wears more red then you is the red ranger!"

Twilight blinked at the comment as she took a sip of her drink form the straw and said, "Well now if only they had a brain between them!" she giggled at her comment.

Meanwhile else.

In the chaos that was now equestria Discord who was sitting on his throne's eyes widen, "Who said Fluttershy was dating?"

He then pulled out a large zipper form now where and unzipped reality on in front him him stepped in to the whole and zipped it back closed.

In the Command center Alpha was looking at the viewing Glob at the Rangers and elements at the youth center, "Well at least the rally worked even if it is because the humans In charge only changed there mind on the grounds, 'if Rita wants it we're against it'"

Zordon then chuckled and said, "IT most Sting Rita to know she did a good deed by mistake!"

Alpha looked at Zack now the spitting image of his Anthro Unicorn father, minus the horn making him an earth pony, "yes. Hahahah Rita!"

Elsewhere on the Moon.

Rita was growling in blind rage, "No monstermatic! No more monsters! And the photon crystal broke so no new Photon rangers., plus I made things better for the rangers!" She held her head, "I have such a headache"

At that point she noticed Pink Clouds on the moon making it rain chocolate milk.

Squatt walked around with a bucket in hand, "I don't' get it but I'm happy!"

Rita looked confused when she noticed discord popping out a jar and said, "I'm sorry about the mess That just happens when I arrive at a place Can't really help it not that great at keeping my chaotic reality warping powers in check, now you seem like a nice lady. I'm looking for my friend Fluttershy I over heard she was dating so I'm here to scare her boyfriend into not braking her heart if you know what I mean!"

Discord rubbed his beard and Rita smirked evil, "Why yes I know her and I know she is dating the blue ranger But you made one mistake!" she said holding her wand.

Discord looked confused and asked, "And that would be?" In a moment the wand fired a beam at him making him twitch.

Rita laughed, "I'm Evil space witch Rita Repulsa and now your mine Mr. Chaos spirit!"

In a moment the yellow parts of Discord's eyes turned Green and he bowed and said, "Discord spirit of chaos at your service empress Rita!"

Rita laughed evily as she said, "Fate has smiled on me!"

Later on in Angel Grove it started raining chocolate milk.

Billy and Fluttershy where walking down the street when it happened and Fluttershy said, "Discord?"

Billy adjusted his glasses, "The prankster spirit you where friends with?" Fluttershy nodded and said, "Well it's probably why an alarm has not sounded to keep secrets a secret let's morph and meet him."

Fluttershy nodded and they stepped in to an Ally and morphed before showing up in the middle of the forest where Discord was sitting on a throne he was drinking of chocolate milk but it appeared to be the glass that was being drank not the milk.

Billy looked at it and rubbed here his chin was "Fascinating, truly a fascinating life form!"

discord chuckled and said, "why thank you wait Blue, You the one dating Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy blinked and was confused so confused she stopped her run to give Discord a hug short and asked, "yes.. how did you know?"

Discord chuckled and put a hand on his heart, "IT honestly pains me to do this Fluttershy but I was a horrible judge of character again and now Thanks to being under Empress Rita's spell I am once more evil So sorry!" He then snapped his fingers and the three of them where in the dark dimension.

Fluttershy's jaw dropped as what looked like Putties but instead of grey they where all random colors charged out them with stone swords. Her eyes widen as she panted in fear as she summoned her daggers to hold back the patrollers.

Billy struck a putty with his lance making a blue spiritual triceratops appear and smash it to bits as he called out, "Look Discord! Me and my friends broke a spell like this before we can do it again!" he sound friendly.

A giant version of discord appeared on the sealing of the dark dimension as he said, "I honestly hope so! I mean unlike Tommy I'm know I'm being forced to do bad things while the spell is in affect but not even my chaos powers make me immune to it! I'm in my own worst nightmare! Help me! Save me from my empress Rita!"

Billy pulled out his Blade blaster and fired on a putty as he stood back to back with Fluttershy, "sense he's not evil just under a spell no alarm was sounded and the rangers can't get here that easily! Plus it clock the communicators signals."

Fluttershy was shivering before she touched Billy's wrist making it glow along with her elements.

Meanwhile in the Command Center Alpha saw a paper printing.

Alpha walked to it and picked it up, "Dear Zordon and alpha using the elements to send you this message form the dark dimension. Discord the reality bender came and Rita put the spell on him! Help! Sighed Fluttershy and Billy." A moment later an "Aiyiyiyiyiyi!" was released.

Zordon then spoke up, "Alpha we know only one ranger who can enter the dark dimension and return at will! Call Tommy!"

Alpha then hit a button making Tommy appear and he looked to Zordon and said, "Zordon what's wrong?" he asked stunned he didn't see any other rangers or the elements here.

Zordon then spoke, "Sadly this is a mission only you alone can do! Discord the reality bender appeared and Rita now has him under the same spell you where once under! He has Billy and Fluttershy in the dark dimension! The Green ranger coin thanks to having had easy access to it, can slip pass the barriers, to enter and leave with others. We need you to beam in and get them!"

Tommy nodded and said, "I would rather be with my mom when she's discharged form the hospital but Saving lives comes first!" he reached behind his back and said, "It's morphing time Dragonzord!"

Moments later Tommy appeared in green ranger form behind Fluttershy and Billy grabbed them and teleport out.

where they arrived in the Forest.

Billy patted Tommy on the shoulder, "Way to go Tommy!"

That is when Discord appeared again and said, "So happy you got out but still under Rita's control here!"

Tommy touched his dragon shield, "you are aware of the spell? I wasn't? if you can fight it enough to still be yourself while being forced to follow her commands I'm pretty sure you can brake it on your own! You just need motivation!"

The rainbow colored putties then appeared and attacked, Billy was counting them as he slashed them with his lance.

Fluttershy throw her daggers making them fly around slashing the putties rapidly.

all the while Tommy was Avoiding Discord throwing random things like Sinks, axes and what looked like teady bears at him.

Tommy pulled out his Dagger, "Look Man if you can't brake it on your own how about this look at Fluttershy she's freaked out having to fight a friend and what if Billy gets hurt she'll cry!"

discord froze as one eye returned to normal as he said, "Most not make only friend Cry!" he then start banging his head against a tree, "Get out of my head evil space Witch!"

Tommy then said, "let me help! After all she isn't your only friend man!" he then played a tone on the dragon dagger.

A spiral of Green energy appeared around discord before what looked like green ghost was pulled out and exploded.

the putties then vanished as Discord fell over now back to normal and he held up his claw and said, "I'm just going to guess you're the best one green."

Later on in the Command center.

Discord was looking at the unmorphed Tommy Billy and Fluttershy. "I'm so sorry for the trouble you think I would have learned form Tirek! Is there any way I can make it up to you guys."

Zordon then spoke up, "As a reality bender you do not follow the laws of physics, you can deliver messages between the worlds to help the elements stay in touch with their families."

discord pulled out a mail man hat and put it on and said, "post man discord it is then! I'll go tell every pony what I know again sorry, you boy Blue don't brake fluttershy's heart, and Green stay cool!"

Discord then vanished and Tommy teleported away as well.

where an unmorphed tommy appeared in front of the hospital where he saw his mom and quickly moved to push her wheel chair and said, "Sorry mom had to save my friends."

Peachtree smiled happily, "I know son I know, also why was it raining chocolate milk?"

Tommy moved along and said, "Well Rita put a prankster spirit under mind control and that just happens when he shows up somewhere. I'm pretty sure me and him became best friends over the shared mind control spell pain."

Peachtree nodded and flipped her hair, "Well weirder things have happened in this town son."

Along the way they passed by Bulk and Skull laying in a dumpster and Tommy said, "So flirt with Rachel 'rarity' Baker?

Skull nodded and said, "So hot!"

to be continued.


	3. rangers in love

In the Lunar palace.

Rita was growling in rage but Finster walked up and said, "I finally finished repairs on the monstermatic my empresses!"

Rita smiled and said, "Finally send down some monster any monster I don't care who!" she demanded.

The Slipper shark then walked up with goldar and said, "Live that to me and my rivalry spell just give me the moment and those doo gooders will be to busy trying to out do each other to save the say!"

Meanwhile on earth.

Angel grove highschool was finally back in and the male teacher was calling attendance "Robin Dach?" Rainbow dash then called out, " here!"

The teacher continued, "Rachel Baker?" Rarity called out, "here!"

The man then read another name "Tailia Scarlett?" Twilight then happily said, "HERE!"

The next name called was "Pam Paz!" Pinkie pie then yelled out, "RIGHT HERE BUT PLEASE CALL ME PINKIE!"

After that the teacher called out "Allison Jolina!"

Applejack sighed at her desk and said, "here!"

The last name called was "Faelyn Sorrel!" with made Fluttershy let out and " eep!" and the teacher said," I'll take that as a here!"

Later on in Gym Class the rangers and elements of harmony seemed to have be playing against eachother in a game of basketball with the gym teacher saying "And no freaky powers!"

That is when Slippery Shark looked in and said, "Lets see now five on five, Ok so the blue one with the stupid hair and our former friend are side lined! Well ten out of twelve is good enough!" he then breath in through a crack making the elements of harmony and rangers playing's eyes glow there color as they seemed to ignore the communicator alarm.

Tommy was on the bench pointing to it Along with Rainbow dash trying to draw there attention as she said, "Do you not hear it!"

that is when the Gym teacher rolled his eyes and spotted them, "I take it that an alert thing your mother for your mother sense she just got out of the hospital. You may go tend to her with one of your friends!"

Tommy nodded and looked to dash and said, "thanks coach." He then pulled Rainbow dash along by the hand making her blush making her face look purple as they made it to a corner to hit the communicator.

Tommy then answered it and said, "Alpha Zordon something is wrong with the others!?" he sound worried.

Zordon then spoke and said, "Rita's new monster slippery Shark has cast a spell on their minds a rivalry spell. They are too focused on out doing teacher to answer the call to action. The shark is the anchor to set your friends free you and Rainbow dash will have to slash this one on your own!"

They nodded as Tommy pulled out his morpher and Rainbow dash held her element "DRAGONZORD LOYALTY!" the two then transformed and fell down into a park where the Shark was holding his Boomerang.

The Shark laughed as he said, "look who showed up dinner!" he then throw his Boomerang and dove into the ground like it was other!

Rainbow dash held out her energy blade and held back the Boomerang but quickly moved to the right to avoid a sword slash form Goldar, who had his sword reforged.

That is when Putties showed up! Tommy drew his blade blaster and dragon dagger, He played the dagger making his shield glow making a dome around him that the putties couldn't touch him throw allowing him to shoot at them with the blast blaster.

That is when the Shark popped up form the underground in the Dome and yelled, "To bad it doesn't go under the ground!" That is when the shark got slashed by a green glowing dragon dagger.

But this made the dome drop so two putties grabbed Tommy's arms. Tommy did a back flip spinning the Putties around making them let go and fall on there backs and shatter as he landed on his feet.

The shark then coughed his boomerang and said, "Give it up! No way two can beat us! You don't have the number edge any more!" he sound like he was mocking them!

Rainbow dash was knocked back landing back to back with Tommy holding her sword as she said, "I think the metal monkey is mad!" she said as she watched Goldar bang his chest in rage whole howling like an enraged primate.

Tommy then turned around and crossed his dragon dagger with her energy blade making them fire off an energy blast made of seven different shades of Green that blast Goldar in the check knocking him out.

Rainbow dash blushed as she said, "Green rainbow" She sound kind of like Fluttershy as Tommy span her around to face the Shark and the putties.

Tommy looked to her and said, "I'm can handle the charge I just need a longer blade so trade?" Rainbow dash nodded as they switched weapons.

the Energy blade on Rainbow dash's blade turning Green as soon as it was in Tommy's hand and the dragon dagger turning gold as soon as it entered rainbow dashes.

As the Putties charged and the shark dove into the ground again Tommy fired on the putties with his blade blaster as he stabbed the energy blade into the ground sending out a shock wave that knock the shark out of the ground and into the air.

Rainbow dash then point the dragon dagger at him and fired of a rainbow energy blast that hit the monster making him explode.

But in a moment Rita's staff land in the ground and she could be heard screaming, "MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!"

Moments later the Shark got up now giant sized and five giant putties beside him and he looked in shock at them and said, "I didn't know they could do this?" he was honestly shocked.

Rita was watching in shock as she said, "Neither did I!"

Tommy and Rainbow dash switched weapons back making them return to normal colors, Tommy then played to summon dragonzord, and in a moment they jumped into the cockpit.

Once there Tommy played the dagger making Dragonzord spin around and tail whack two putties into eachother making them shatter.

then the other three with stone swords came to slash at him but an energy shield projected form the chest plate of the dragonzord and when it knocked the putties back the sword's finger missiles fired making the last putties shatter as the zord now moved towards the shark. The shark tried to use it's boomerang as a sword but Dragonzord breath fire on him making him back away and cover himself as he yelled out, "I'm a frying fish!"

moments later the dragonzord's tail tip span as it glow green and rainbow and it turned moving in for a drill strike that hit and made the monster explode.

At that moment in the gym of angel groove high the other rangers and elements stopped playing and blinked in shock.

Twilight then blinked and asked in shock, "What just happened?"

At that moment the unmorphed Tommy and Rainbow dash returned to the bench and Rainbow dash said,, "Short answer you are welcome."

Meanwhile in Canterlot.

Discord was walking to the newly changed royal sisters.

Celestia dressed in what looked like a golden bikini with a white loincloth added to the button with her hoof shoes alter to fit her same for her necklace and crown.

Luna was in a black version of Celestia's outfit and her loincloth was dark blue.

Discord was showing him angel grove and the rangers, "So that's here they are and what's going on and when it comes to the power rangers you just need to know Green he the best, and Blue because he's dating Fluttershy is the worst!"

Luna rubbed her chin an action she didn't get why she did but knew what it meant, "now go back to the slid where it looked like one of the monsters was a giant."

Discord went back to it to show megazord fighting it, "Oh that because it is a giant after getting hit enough the monsters either go back to being clay or turn into giants, and when that happens the rangers can call upon the large friends the zords for help."

Discord then showed images of the zords and what they could while fighting monsters, "The zords alone are powerful but through the strength of there ranger partners friendship they can combine!" images to showed the tank mode followed by megazord Super dragonzord and Dragonzord fighting mode.

Later on in angel grove video of Tommy and Rainbow dash fighting the monster was playing with the sub tile, "Green loyalty the new power couple?"

Tommy and Rainbow dash where red, and Rainbow dash coughed and said, "not that I would mind being your Filyfriend or is it girlfriend here?"

Tommy was red too and in a moment the two where holding hands.

Meanwhile in the Oliver house.

Peachtree was using her magic with had a nice red color to fold cloths as she watched the video of her son and rainbow dash battling together on the news and she said, "son Mother knows best, and what's best is KISS THE RAINBOW HAIRED ONE ALREADY!" she then took a breath to clam herself.

Peachtree crossed her arms and looked as the cloths appeared to fold themselves and said, "thank you magic, now if only I could use it to give my son a clue."

That is when She saw Tommy walking in the front door and Peachtree yelled out, "PLEASE TELL ME YOU KISSED RAINBOW!"

Tommy jumped and said, "No.. but we have a date this Saturday!"  
  


Down in angel grove Zack was walking down the street, with Pinkie pie who was skipping around happily.

Pinkie smiled and said, "hay Zack Were we going?" At that point putties and Goldar showed up and roared.

Pinkie grabbed her element but Zack stopped her and said, "to many people around for that Pinkie it is not that time!" Pinkie looked sad as she pulled out a pie form her hair and hit a putty in the face with it making it explode.

Zack danced out of the way of a few putty strikes before punching one in the face as he said, "Ok So what's the plan here!?" he then dropped and span kicked the area around him knocking away putties before he flipped back up!

that is when Goldar snapped an ear Ring on Pinkie pie who then jumped and yelled in pain, "OUCH I DON'T HAVE MY EARS PERICED YOU …" at that point She froze in place!

Zack's eyes widen in horror, "NO THEY FOUND PINKIE PIES OFF SWITCH!.. ok not going to lie that's kind of impressive." At that point the putties and Goldar where gone!

Zack dragged the frozen Pinkie pie into an ally way to teleport to the command center.

Once there Alpha gasped, "Oh know the Pearl of stillness!" Zack looked confused as Zordon spoke, "A pearl made by a monster of Rita's called the Oysterizer. The only way brake the curse of the pearl is to destroy the larger twin of the ear ring it guards or the monster itself!"

Zack nodded and said, "so hurry call the others so we can morph and save pinkie pie!" he sound worried.

Alpha then let out an "aiyiyiyiyi we're being jammed I can work it around it'll just take time! Time Pinkie pie doesn't have. I've seen the way she eats she'll probably starve in a few hours, and even then that guess doesn't make logical sense, with means it makes sense for pinkie pie!"

Zack then pulled out his morpher and said, "Then looks like I'm going pearl smashing solo! MASTADON!" he then morphed and teleported away.

our Black ranger landed on his feet on a shoreline the wave crashing into rocks and sand as he looked around and said, "come on got to find the pearl!" That is when he heard and yell and jumped to avoid a pearl like wrecking ball on a chain.

Zack then spotted the Oysterizer holding the dagger the chain was connect to as he pulled back his weapon and said, "you won't get my pearl!" he then throw his pearl wrecking ball making Axe summoning his power axe.

A moment later Axe slashed the incoming pearl cutting it in half but he watched as it passed by him, it had a metal center, "of course it won't be that easy!" That is when the chain wrapped around his power axe and pulled it form his hand.

That is when the monster charged with his dagger in hand and Zack pulled out his blade mode Black master to go blade to blade to block the slashes.

Zack growled as he locked blades with the monster, "I don't have time to have a knife fight with you! I need to save Pinkie pie!" he growled in rage.

The monster laughed, "Like I give a crap about your little girlfriend!" Zack seemed to stunned by the statement till the monster spit slime on him making him fall over as Zack quickly tried to whip off the burning green slime off his chest.

the monster laughed but Zack spotted the ocean and jumped in washing it off. The monster seemed shocked and said, "I did not think he would be smart enough to think of that!"

While underwater that is when Zack Saw it a massive pearl under the water and he smiled as he came up and said, "Mastodon zord power up!"

That is when the massive Zord showed up half in the water and as it walked to Zack a loud crunch was heard. The monster screamed in rage

Zack then climbed up on his zord to get out of the water as he laughed, "Do it! I saved Pinkie pie!"

Meanwhile in the Command center Pinkie pie gasped back to life!

Pinkie pie pulled out her element, "MAKE ME SHUT UP WILL YOU! PINKIE SMASH! LAUGHTER!" she then transformed and dropped in on the Oysterizer form behind with her mallet.

A moment later the monster was smashed under Pinkie pie's weapon as she yelled, "PINKIE SMASH SHELL FISH!"

That is when Rita's wand land making Pinkie fall back as the monster grow large and said, "HAY I AM AN MOLLUSCA!"

that is when Pinkie pie jumped to the Mastodon zord and went into the cockpit with Zack and smiled as they fired off the Mastodon zord's deep freeze blast on the monster friezing it solid before the zord charged and head butted it shattering the monster.

In the cockpit Pinkie hugged Zack happily and removed his helmet grabbed his face and kissed the boy!

Zack's eyes widen and his blush could be seen under his fur.

In the command center.

Alpha clapped and said, "they did it! I can't believe Zack was able to do this all on his own!"

Zordon then happily said, "Love can be a powerful motivator Alpha! And what was jamming our signal anyway?"

Alpha held up a jar of grade Jam, "A jar of jam was in the transmitter's circuits. We were being jammed by jam! Pinkie pie most ever know about this!"

Later on at the youth center.

Rarity had her hands up going, "Wait wait wait, Rita's plan was to make Pinkie pie be quit and still?" she sounded shocked.

applejack raised and eye, "And it worked till Mastodon zord stepped on the pearl?" she was stunned.

Then Twilight sadly added, "And we missed it!"

Pinkie was in Zack's arms snuggling, "yes and Zack was my knight in shining spandex or what ever it is those outfits are made of!" Zack was red.

Rarity then put her hands together and went, "aaaww"

That is when Fluttershy looked to see Trini and Kimberly where still human, "How come they haven't changed yet?"

That is when Billy walked up and said, "I've been thinking about that, at first I thought gender difference but then after checking the numbers I found out, more female have changed then males. Meaning the anthrofication affect happens to females faster. So by any logic who is changed and who isn't on the team should be reversed."

Twilight blinked and rubbed her chin and said, "well that doesn't make any sense?"

Billy sat down next to Fluttershy and continued as he adjusted his classes, "since we where right at the center of the blast the released equestrian magic into earth it makes sense we would change faster the normal people, besides that unlike Trini and Kimberly we are spending a lot more time near the elements with are also radiating equestrian magic speeding things up yet again."

Fluttershy looked at Twilight appearing slightly jealous that she was having his conversation with her boyfriend.

Twilight then rubbed her chin, "Makes sense. But still doesn't explain why the two of them haven't changed I mean should they have?"

Fluttershy got up and grabbed billy's arm and before leading him away said, "Twilight are Trini and Applejack or rarity and Kimberly dating? Or possible going to end up dating like you and Jason!?"

Everyone turned red and twilight tried to hide her red face with her hands and said, "well my sister in law is proof love is a stronger magic then friendship!"

Applejack adjusted her hat to hide her blush and said, "Trini did try to ask me out but she understood I don't like mares like that!"

Zack turned red and smiled, "she finally decided to be herself and be happy I'm so proud of her."

Rarity blinked and said, "I thought he was going to say something else, and also the most time I spend with Kimberly is in her zord, or me rubbing it in her face that she made a mistake by dumping tommy every time she looks jealously at rainbow dash and Tommy. So I guess that makes sense."

Elsewhere in the forest out side of town.

A medieval white knight was riding his white horse, holding a red box tight, as a black knight riding a black horse charged behind him lance in hand at hit the white knight through the shoulder knocking the knight down as he held his wound.

the black knight dropped his lance and hopped off his horse picking up the dropped red box, and hopped back on his horse and road off.

The white knight held his shoulder looking as the round stained his outfit red and he called out, "please stop the black knight he has the battle fire! Before he can force it open I call out to a warrior with the courage of a red blaze!"

Little did the white knight know in down he appeared as a ghostly image to Jason who had a scared twilight hiding behind him.

The knight went out to say, "Stop the black knight and the battle fire be yours!"

Jason smirked and looked to Twilight as the ghostly image vanished, "looks like we have a quest!"  
  


In the forest late at Night Twilight in her element of harmony form and Jason morphed into the red ranger,

Jason touched his helmet making the T-rex eyes of his helmet light up using it as a flash light as he asked Twilight, "You sure this is the place?"

Twilight made her staff light up as she point to a now empty white suit of armor, "This the armor of who sent the message." She said as Jason light up the area.

Jason point to horse prints leaving the scene and he summoned his power sword as he said, "that way!"

they then followed the trail tell they came to a black Knight trying to smash open a red box with a rock and in a moment the box glow red as did Jason's power coin.

Making the Knight turn and grab the box tucking it under his arm as he drew his blade and point at them, "You the red swordsmen you have the power to open the box I will have it so the battle fire can be mine!" He then charged!

Twilight held out her staff and fired off a magic blast only for the black knight run right through it like it was nothing making her eyes widen, as Jason locked blades with the knight.

The princess of friendship watched eyes widen as the box and the red power coin glow bright together, "What is in that box!" She then took her staff and hit the box making it fall, out of the Black knights hands.

The Black knight growled and turned form Jason to jump for the back! But something hit it making it flow over into a tree.

The black knight turned to see Jason now holding his power sword and Blade blaster in blaster mode and he said, "I don't know what's in there but it isn't meant for you!"

Twilight then flow down between the black knight and the box and used her staff to block the knights' blade as she made her horn glow and used it to throw the box to Jason and she said, "Jason catch it! The glow of the coin it's meant for you!"

In a moment Jason dropped his weapons and caught the box and it opened and the Black knight screamed in rage as flames came out of the box and covered Jason.

Jason roared like a T-rex as the flames became armor similar to the time force Battilizer , but the arrow symbols replace by the red power coin t-rex symbol. The blue Gem one the waist armor replaced by the power morph now fused into the armor.

The Battilizer helmet was completely different it looked like a golden T-rex skull with silver teeth that where connect creating the illusion of a knight's face plate, the eye socks filled by burning red gems a golden spiral horn was in the middle of the forehead.

Coming form the back of the helmet was a peace of white rope tipped in a spark of flames creating the illusion of a tail, all in all with the wings the Armor gave of an Alicorn feel.

Twilight's Jaw dropped with allowed the Black knight to knock her over, which triggered Jason growled and made his power sword fly back to him, the weapon morphing into a much larger sword that went with the armor.

the Black Knight ran only for Jason to slash and for a red Shock wave to send him flying back into a tree, and the Knight for the first time groaned in pain as he got up.

Jason point his new blade at the Knight as he watched Twilight use her staff to help herself up and he said, "She is my Princess! You don't mess with her!" He said triggering a blush form Twilight.

Jason then spread his wings and flow at high speed at the Black knight and slashed his sword cutting the evil Knight in half, making the armor fall over now empty.

Jason put his blade in the ground and looked at himself as he said, "So this is the battle fire!" He said amazed as he looked at his reflection in his sword, before for the armor burst into flames and burned away leaving him the normal red ranger.

Twilight Ran over to him and hugged him, "you where amazing! In that armor! You looked like an Alicorn knight!" She said hugging the red ranger who at this point was as red face under the helmet as the helmet itself.

Twilight smiled as she backed up and said, "Can you trigger the change at will?" She asked curiously.

In Moment Jason crossed and arm over his shoulder and said, "well let's try! I call upon the battle fire!" In a moment the armor martialized form fire and he looked at himself striking a pose and saying, "Red battel fire Ranger!" he said happily.

Twilight was jumping and clapping, " yes yes!" she said happily geeking out over the power up as much as it's owner was.

In a moment Jason looked to his wings and took to the air cheering and Twilight flow up after him happily.

Meanwhile in Equestria.

In sweet apple Acres Apple bloom who was now humanoid pony in a white dress, was sadly walking around looking in on her sleeping brother who was still a normal pony, then to her grandma who was like wise unchanged.

Apple bloom then walked to the living room and looked to her hands sadly, "Why was ah the only one to change?" she sound so sad!

That is when Discord appeared and showed her a picture of Applejack and said, "you are not the only apple to change kiddo Also, I'm playing inter dimensional post man don't you know!" He then hand Apple bloom a letter.

Discord smiled and said, "It's form applejack, I'll be back for your reply in a few days! Now I'm off!" he then vanished but his smile stayed for a moment.

Apple bloom looked to her sisters picture and how she was having happily to the camera and smiled, "I'm not the only apple to change!" she said happily with a tear falling form her eye.

Elsewhere discord was delivering letters to the other elements families while the news of what happened and the human world where now public there was something to be said about hearing about it firsthand.

In the pie's rock farm Igneous who was now humanoid dressed in black dress shoes pants a white shirt and black vest read the letter then blinked as he looked to his wife and said, "the evil witch found our daughters off button!"

Cloudy who was now humanoid in a simple black dress's eyes widen as she looked at it, "Oh no! And she's dating! The old goodness badness thing!" She said worried, "

That is when Maud who was now a humanoid pony dressed like her Equestria girls counterpart walked in and looked at the letter, "is the part where she had to be still and quite the good news or the bad news?"

the parents then had to take a moment to think about it. That's when the other two pie sisters trotted by still normal ponies.

and Limestone looked at a picture and looked sad, "great me and Marble really are the only Rockvile ponies to still be four legged!" she and her sister then galloped off feeling like outcasts crying.

Elsewhere

Rainbow dashes' still normal pony parents where cheering as they yelled, "OUR DAUGHTER FINALLY HAS A COLT FRIEND!"

Elsewhere.

Sweetie belle who was still normal was crying over the picture of her humanoid sister as he said, "Great so I'm the only one in my family to not change!" she said sadly and crying.

Discord then showed up and wiped her tears with a tissue and said, "It's ok Sweetie, trust me Everypony will change sooner or later" they then heard a large scream as discord said, "and it sounds like shining read the part about Twilight dating Jason. Now fluttershy's parents where away, so I have one last letter to deliver."

Discord then vanished and appeared in Twilight's castle and hand a letter to Spike and he said, "And last letter of the week here you go spike!"

Spike then took the letter and opened it and read it and jumped happily, "yes rarity is still single!" Discord rolled his eyes at that.

In somewhere far far away form.

Walking around a train station, was Trenderhoof he changed in to a biped like many he was dressed in black pants and a white hoodie as the old junkie train, with for bipeds only rolled up, he rolled his eyes as the display of discrimination.

He walked on his hooves bear as he sat down and listened to a voice calling in his head saying, "you need to hurry, you need to set me free, so we can work together to save them!"

Trenderhoof adjusted his glasses as images of a white tiger flashed in his head and he shock his head and he whispered" who is them? Who are you? And what we?"

the voice then said, "one of them who will need our saving is the element of honesty."

Trenderhoof remembered Applejack and nodded to the voice, "Ok you got me!"

the next morning on earth.

It was storming as lighting flashed and the power rangers alarm went off at full force.

On the Moon Rita was grabbed by Z- putties as Lord Zedd sat on his throne and he said, "you have failed me for the last time Rita!" he then used his staff to shrink her and lock her in the space dumpster and send her a drift.

Lord Zedd then looked to the newly rewinged goldar and he said, "Now then no more monsters times to show this rangers what real evil is!"

In the Command center.

The rangers and elements where watching the viewing glob showing lord Zedd.

Pinkie pie looked green as she said, "you can see his brain! And you can see it moving!" she said holding her stomach, "thank goodness I haven't had breakfast yet!" Was all she said.

Jason grunted as he crossed his arms, "Are you kidding me Rita was just the opening act!" he said sad about this.

Twilight put a hand on Jason's shoulder, "No time it's morphing time!"

All twelve then transformed and appeared in a field where the z-putties where.

Twilight Smiled as she said, "I know crappy forging and this golems are crappy!" She then poked one in the chest with her staff and it exploded, "hit the z where the power running them is located and they explode!" She said proud of herself,

Tommy smirked as he flipped kicking one in the chest sending him forward where each of his fist hit the zs of two other ones making three explode.

Fluttershy just throw her daggers making them fly around slashing z at blinding speeds till all the z-putties exploded.

Rainbow dahs looked to Fluttershy and blinked, "dang didn't know you had it in you!"

On the moon Zedd growled as he point his staff and fired a beam form his staff with fly to earth and hit a Fish, with then turned into a monster.

to be continued.

  
  
  



	4. Lord Zedd!

The Rangers and elements appeared by the lake to see Priantishead laughing at them as he said, "Welcome to your end rangers." He said spinning around his fish nun chucks.

Trini span around her power daggers making them glow as she crossed them to fire off a yellow beam with the Fish monster clock by playing one of his fish chucks like a flute making a magical blue tube appear around him shielding him.

Applejack then point her fail at the monster and angrily said, "HAY magic music weapon is tommy's thing you copy catfish!" she spoke as she span her weapon making the fial burst into flames as she hit the fish braking his magical barrier.

The fish laughed as he said, "Copy cat fish what you spend all two seconds on that one?" he then played his flute again sending out lighting blast.

Rarity rose her shield summoning a crystal wall that protect her and her friends as she growled, "So what you are just going to copy Green all fight long!?"

Pink then fired her power bow when Rarity dropped her barrier with hit the fish in the arm making him stumble back.

Billy broke his lance in half and crossed them firing a lighting bolt at the fish only for him to dive under the ground and pop up behind blue.

Fluttershy angrily slash the fish in the back with her butterfly daggers as she angrily said, "You step off my Blue ranger!"

Priantishead growled as he dove back down under the ground and the ground was shaking below as lighting blast and music came form the ground.

Zack and Pinkie looked at eachother and Pinkie smirked as the couple slammed there weapons into the ground making cracks form in the ground revealing the hidden monster.

The Fishes eyes widen as he stood below them with Twilight and the red ranger Above him.

Twilight crossed her staff with Jason's power sword and the two weapons fired off a purple fireball point blank at the fishes face making him scream as the smell of roasting fish filled the air.

The monster fish swam through the dirt to get back on the land the trip form the dirt having put out his fire.

Before him was Green and Rainbow dash who crossed there weapons and Tommy said, "I don't like rip offs!" he was clearly enraged as the couple's weapons fired off a blast that was seven different shades of green knocking the fish back into the water.

The monster got up roaring in rage and point at the twelve heroes, "you want a copy cat fish then how about this I have two connect magic flutes that means it has twice the magical musical kick as your magic flute weapon green!" he then played a tune the rangers new all to well as they spot dragonzord coming up roaring.

Tommy start to play in a clear panic but dragonzord won't listen as it fired it's finger misses there way making them all jump back and scream.

The Priantishead laughed as he held his weapon and laughed outloud, "My two dark magic flutes vs one magic flute, I win in numbers alone! Your zord is mine now green ranger! Now die under your it's foot!" he sound so happy as he then played making dragonzord stomp the ground.

Jason pulled out a red crystal and hand twilight it as he said, "Take this and pilot the T-rex zord!, and go form megazord with the others me Tommy and Rainbow dash will destroy the monster! BATTLE FIRE UP!" In a moment everyone gasped as the Battelizer formed on him.

The red ranger point at the fish and said, "Ok you guys heard my order Tommy, Dashie with me! Everyone bring out megazord power!"

Moments later all but Tommy Rainbow dash and Jason vanished as megazord was seen showing up using the mastodon shield to push back dragonzord.

The brainwashed and crazy zord roared as it breath fire making Megazord guard with it's shield as in the cockpit Twilight said, "WE NEED THE POWER SWORD!" In a moment the sword came down making the ground shake enough to make Dragonzord stumble for a moment.

Megazord took the moment and grabbed the sword as it charged, the dragon trying to use it's drill tipped tail whack only for the powerzord to hold it back.

But moments later Megazord was knocked back by the green zord's finger missiles.

In the Lunar palace Lord Zedd was laughing as he watched the megazord struggle against the dragonzord, "Done in by there own weapon how tasty!" he said happily but then he turned to look at his monster and he spotted the power up Jason was using, and he growled in rage, "WHAT IS THAT WHY WAS I NOT INFOMRED!"

Down below Jason's wings flamed up as he charged in his massive sword in hard as he swung making it burst into flames as he slashed Priantishead.

The monster stumbled back holding his fish flute nun chucks tight as he point at the ranger with the hand holding it as his left hand held his slashed burning chest and he said, "You thing some fancy armor is going to take me down!?" he sound like he was mocking.

A moment he was knocked back when a fireball hit him in the left side making him drop his weapon he then spotted rainbow dash in the air holding her weapon and the dragon dagger.

At that moment the monster struggled to get his weapon only for Tommy to throw a ball of green energy that hit and destroyed his weapon.

with made the dragonzord stop midbattle as did megazord.

Rainbow dash then smiled as she put the dragon dagger to her lips and happily played a Tune making the dragonzord step on the Fish monster destroying it!

she then happily land and returned her the dagger to Tommy who hugged her happily as he joyously said, "that's right accept no posers!"

Elsewhere In the Oliver house Peachtree was cooking while happily watching dragonzord step on the monster with a smile, "thank you new power up red pulled out of nowhere or else that could have been bad!"

At that point she noticed her not being used rice cooker was shaking and then Discord's head popped out and yelled " MAIL CALL!"

Peachtree fell side ways out of her chair with a yell before growling and using her magic to hover a frying pan into hitting discord in the head making him scream in pain.

Peachtree then used her magic to get her chair up and hover herself back into it as she said, "Ever here of knocking or using a dam door!"

That point Discord was out of the rice cooker and dusted himself off as he said, "yes but what fun would that be!" he then put down some letters, "anyway the girls got mail. Tell your son I said hi!" The spirit of chaos then vanished.

Later on The girls where at the youth center reading the letters.

Pinkie pie blinked and said, "Gee my home down not liking unchanged my poor sisters." She seemed sad.

Applejack sighed sadly and said, "my little sister is feeling like an outcast as the only changed one!"

Rainbow dash then came back reading her letter as she said, "My parents are already planning a wedding for me and Tommy!" her eye twitched showing her embarrassment.

Elsewhere Rarity was at the bar reading a letter sadly as Ernie came up cleaning the bar area next to her as he asked curiously, "What's wrong Rachel?"

Rarity sighed remember her fake name as she put the letter, "well first of all bad news form back home, and second I'm sorry that's all I can say!"

Ernie then put down a smoothie and said, "here on the house.." he then added in a whisper, "Rarity slash Generosity!"

Rarity blinked for a second gasping she looked down no she wasn't in her super heroine outfit, he thought about how the outfits left most of there face revealed, but no one else put it together so as her mind was racing.

Ernie smiled and whispered, "relax I only got it form how you hang out with the unmorphed power rangers." He said leaving while revealing he knew all there secret identities.

At that moment our Now anthropomorphic unicorn pulled out a cell phone and sent a group text saying, "Ernie told me he knows our secret identities." She then hit sent put it away and went to drink the Smoothie to calm down.

Meanwhile in the Command center.

Jason was with the newly changed Trini she was now an anthropomorphic unicorn, with a pale orange coat, black mane and tail and smiled as she was holding a scanner with Alpha five.

Jason held out his morph and said, "Tyrannosaurs!" he then became the red ranger and crossed his arms to say, "Battle fire up!" he then took on his Battelizer.

Alpha and Trini then start scanning him and Alpha looked puzzled by the readings, "I don't know what the battle fire you told us of is! But it clearly boost your connect to the grid for a short while."

Jason turned to Alpha and asked in confusion, " a short while?"

Zordon then spoke up, "This Battelizer as you call it works by allowing you to draw more power form the grid, such a boost can only work for a short while."

Alpha the nodded in agreement and looked at the scan results, "yes I would say at most It will last and hour before you would be forced back into normal ranger mode unable to take it on for about three hours till the grid recovers form the strain."

Jason then powered down and crossed his arms and happily said, "Ok then I'll only use as a last resort, with is pretty much what I did today. I mean If I didn't have the Battelizer to throw that copy catfish of his game and deal the first injury that stuck he would have been able to grow and join dragonzord against megazord." He sound worried to wards the end.

Zordon then spoke up, "yes our original plan for zedd was to forcefully awaken the thunderzords by merging them with the dinozords."

Seeing Jason and Trini's confusing Alpha spoke up, "the thunderzords are another set of zords, locked away after Soba the living morpher sword was lost making the barrier that kept earth and Equestria part. While we could figure out how to call Soba back, the only way to wake up the thunderszords was by merging them with already running zords. But sadly the new magic in the air makes the force awakening impossible."

Trini sighed and said, "an extra set of zords would be nice right about now!"

Zordon then spoke up, " yes but as it stands the only way to awaken then would be fore someone with a pure heart to find and free Soba were ever he is and use Soba to ignite the white section of the morphing grid by becoming the white ranger."

Elsewhere in Equestria

Trenderhoof was getting off his train and walking through a jungle following the voice in his head as he asked, "Ok I'll believe I'm not crazy but who are you?"

The voice then spoke up and said, "I am the key to the thunder powers and you are the only one or pony who can use me to unlock them. The fact the you can hear me shows you have the pure noble soul of the white tiger!" he sound friendly.

Trenderhoof just seemed more confused as he continued his track and came to a small village of Kirin.

Meanwhile on earth's moon

Zedd growled as he watched the earth, "Stupid minors couldn't give me all the details!" he then spotted Kimberly the only human left on her team with a few other rangers and elements, tending to the park and a few flowers.

Zedd growled, "They mock me by wasting time with that stupid thing instead of focusing on me while let's see how you like this! "he then sent down a bolt of lighting.

Downbelow in angel groves park.

Billy Fluttershy, Pinke Pie , Zack, Applejack , Kimberly where working on replacing the dying flowers with new ones.

Pinkie pie smiled happily and said, "Simple planting I need this to clear my head form how bad things are back home! Well if you ask Lyra they aren't bad now that she has hands." At that moment a flower turned into the Bloom of doom, and released a dust.

and the five heroes found themselves vanished into the some strange void.

in the Command Center Jason and Trini turned to the viewing glob as the alarm sound.

Zordon then spoke up, "it seems Zedd is trying to dived to take you all down. You'll be down half your numbers against this Bloom of doom!"

Jason nodded as he yelled, "It's morphing time!"

Moments leader the Red ranger yellow ranger, Green ranger, Twilight as magic, Rainbow dash as honesty and Rarity as generosity were standing before the Bloom of doom

Red, Green, yellow, Loyalty , Magic and Generosity where staring at the Bloom of doom weapons in hand as Zordon called them, "rangers and elements Alpha has found your friends they are trapped in a pocket dimension within the Bloom of doom, destroy it and they will be released!

Jason made a fist as he point at the Monster with his sword as the Z-putties showed up and he said, "Ok then that should be easy Battle fire up!" in a moment he changed to his Battelizer mode and charged at the monster.

Tommy was ducking to avoid kicks as he hit Z-putties in the z making them explode as he said "What happened to Mr. Teamwork?"

Yellow Ranger hade her power daggers glowing as she swung them sending out yellow shock waves that hit z-putties z's making them explode, "I think he's to fired up about his new toy to be thinking straight!"

Rainbow dash was in the air looking down at Z-putties as she smiled and charged down hitting the ground with enough force to know them into the air.

Were Rarity point with her shield and fired off crystal shards that hit there zs making them explode as Rarity sighed and said, "now is that timer thing alpha mentioned reset after turning it off of does it just pick back up next fight!?"

Twilight shrugged as she simple held out her staff and used it to fire off multiple magical energy bullets at z-putties hitting there Z making the minions with at this point were nothing more than a joke explode.

Tommy then turned and held out his dagger to avoid a sword strike for Goldar as he said " So you're back to normal!" Goldar flapped his wings sending out a shock wave that made the Green ranger skid back.

Green ranger laughed it off as he point with his dagger sending off a green beam that Goldar held up his sword to deflect only for the green beam to come back down and hit goldar in the back.

Goldar growled as he heard Rainbow dash laughing above holding her energy blade as she mockingly said, "You aren't the only one with a blade that can deflect beams shiny monkey!"

Meanwhile Jason was slashing at the Bloom of doom with his flaming blade as he laughed saying, "Fire beats wood Bloom so spit out our friends!"

the Bloom of doom then spat out a Green mist with reacted to The red ranger's flaming blade exploding all around him making the monster laugh till he spotted red walking right through it unaffected, by the blast.

Jason point with his blade as he mockingly said, "And what was that? A joke?" he then charged and slashed at the plant, slashing off one of it's vine arms.

The Bloom stepped back in shock and screamed as it pulled out a bomb of somekind and said," I'm not going down!" He then dropped the bomb and grow larger and laughed, "You don't have enough zords between you all now!" It then went to smack the ground with it's now larger vine arm, Making the Rangers and elements all jump back in shock.

the six heroes regrouped as goldar stood before them laughing as the giant monster turned to the city.

In the Command center alpha began working on something, it looked like a black tube with the Blue, yellow and Black power coin symbols on it and she said, "I hope this works" He then hit a button making it teleport to Tommy.

Tommy held it as Zordon's voice came through his communicator and said, "Alpha has construct a device that will allow your dagger to summon the mastodon saber tooth tiger and triceratops zords but they will still need a pilot to work.

Rarity flipped her mane and spoke up, "Well I can take Triceratops, rainbow dash can take mastodon and Trini can pilot her normal saber tooth tiger zord as always and Twilight and Jason can take goldar!" She said happily as they all nodded.

Tommy then hooked the tube up to the back of his dagger giving it a longer handle as he played making Dragonzord, mastodon, triceratops and saber tooth tiger zords show up as he smiled and jumped on to his swords head, as the elements jumped two elements jumped on to the two rangerless zords.

Trini got in to the saber tooth tiger zord and happily, "Ok dragonzord in fighting mode time!"

The four zords then combined as the Bloom of doom turned around in shock to see it standing there as he said, "No! you aren't suppose to be able to call out enough of those toys to do that! That isn't in lord zedd's plan!" it sound panicked.

Down below Goldar took off into the air as Jason and Twilight flow off after him.

Goldar fired a beam form his sword at Twilight who simple made a magic dome around herself to shield her person as she smiled and said, "Simple tricks won't work on me Magic is what I'm good at!" she seemed proud of herself.

Jason flow on his flaming wings and when he got close enough to slash Goldar his Battelizer vanished making him fall as Twilight's eyes widen and she dropped her dome and flow down to catch her falling boyfriend, "the timer doesn't reset till it's finished, then recharged!" she sound horrified as she made it close enough to grab Jason.

Only for at the very moment she got a hold of him Goldar to fly over and slash her back making her fall with Jason to the ground where they land hard on there faces.

Both heroes got up slowly clearly in pain form the crash as Goldar laughed form the air.

Meanwhile with the giant monster battle.

The Bloom of doom used it's remaining vine hand as a whip only to have Dragonzord battle mode grab the vine and use it to pull the monster right into it's spinning drill lance finishing the monster with one hit.

At that moment the other elements and other rangers appeared in front of Twilight and Jason, fully transformed, facing Goldar who growled and vanished

Jason held his chest and growled, "IF that hadn't happen he could have won!" he sound sad as he point out while this was win it was just barely.

Later on in the command center.

Tommy was unmorphed looking at Zordon as he held the tube that allowed him to turn on three of his friends zords as he asked, "What gives with this Zordon? Why hasn't this finished sooner it would have made a big difference."

Zordon then spoke up and said, "Until a little while ago your powers were limited unable to recharge and would vanish this would have speed that drain up, so work on it was stopped. But when your powers were fully restored word returned on it. I am sorry tommy I didn't see any other way for your powers to last at the time."

Tommy smiled as he said, "Don't worry about we may have barely won but we won! And Jason learned the hard way not to rely so much on his new power up and now it doesn't matter how much he divides us up! We'll always have a megazord now!"

Elsewhere in angel grove.

Applejack was typing a letter on a library computer, as she said out loud, "So don't worry little sister you aren't the only one in the family to have changed so please don't feel like an outcast love your big sister." She then hit print and waited for the printer next to it to print it, as she stood up.

She happily whistled a tone and grabbed the one page letter as it was finished printing and she smiled, "thank goodness I'm not to good at righting with this, but typing is a life saver." She sound happily.

She then pulled out a envelope form her shirt pocket and put the letter up in it and smiled as she walked out of the Library to see Bulk and Skull throwing something as a little anthro alicorn kid was struggling to get it back.

the little guy was crying as he said, "Stop it!"

Bulk laugh and said, "You have wing kid fly!" he sound mocking as he throw it.

At that point a growling Applejack grabbed it out of the air to see it was a teady bear and she happily gave it back to the crying kid who ran off.

Applejack put a hand on her hip and point at them with her hand holding the envelope and she growled at the two bullies, "You two jerks! News flash Things with wing can't fly till they develop! The little guy can't fly as they aren't strong enough yet! Ah's oughta beat the crap out of both of you!" She was clearly being remind of all those bullies messing with Scootaloo's underdeveloped wings.

Skull laughed and said, "Allison I knew you were a goodie goodie didn't know you where also a nerd!"

Applejack crossed her arms and tapped the envelope against her bicep as she said, "First I'm here because I have horrible hand writing! And as I want my sister to be able to read the letter I'm sending her I need to type it! I would have used Billy's Computer but his printer ran out of ink! Second don't change the subject you jerks! And also what is you doing here!"

Bulk rolled his eyes and said, "unlike you losers we are forced to be here! We got so much detention he can't serve it all in one year so it was either do some community service instead of be in the detention room all summer long!" he sounded proud of this.

Applejack rolled her eyes and turned to leave and said, "Well you two are hopeless." She then left the Library and rolled her eyes.

She then stopped when she saw a sigh being put on a store that read "cloths for Anthros.. is that really what we are being called?" She asked curiously and walked in and saw a clothing store with shirts that had holes in the back for wings, and panes with a hole cut out for tails.

Applejack blinked and smiled and said, "I'm about to take a page form rarity's book!"

Later on Applejack was walking to Tommy's house now dressed in a white tank top, blue jeans, and cowboy boats made for hooves and she sighed saying, "I never did like those skirt things, but this is comfy!" She then removed her hat and pulled out her letter from the hat's inner liner and knocked on the front door.

the door magically opened and she spotted Peachtree happily humming as she used her new magic to dust the room while she herself was reading a book and she looked up and said, "Ok what can I do you for Applejack?"

Applejack closed the door and happily said, "I finished my letter back home so I was going to drop it off for Discord to pick up next time he shows up." She said as she put it down on a tv stand.

Applejack then tipped her hat and smiled as she opened the door and said," Nows ah'll show mys self out." She then happily walked off, but stopped when she spotted Mayor Carrington, now a grey anthro unicorn with long white hair in her normal outfit giving a speak in front of a park.

The mayor then spoke up saying, "hearing the reports of parents who are shown to truly care about there children by still loving them after they fell victim to Rita's greatest spell like myself. I device that this new park we are building will be for Anthros only so they will have a safe place form all the bullies and hate!"

Applejack smiled as she remembered the run in with Bulk and Skull and happily said, "hopefully it won't be need for long but it's a good thing at the moment."

On the moon Lord Zedd sat on his throne holding his stomach having watched the speak. "A safe place for the childrens, a place to get away form hate! I THINK I AM GOING TO THROW UP!" he said in rage.

Baboo then whispered to Squatt, "How would he do that he doesn't have a mouth?" Squatt shrugged.

Zedd got up saying, "I don't know what's worst a place to get away form hate or those rangers making me look like a fool twice!" he growled, "All thanks to that stupid green and red rangers. That's it I targeted the wrong rangers. With out those two they rest will fall!" he said happily.

the overlord looked to earth and fired a beam hitting an octopus turning it into the Octophantom monster and Zedd yelled out, "Octophantom your job is to beat either the green or read ranger I don't care witch you pick! And maybe jack up that park with enrages me!"

On earth the monster rubbed his trunk and happily said, "Got it boss I'll go after Green he knows how to accessorize I respect that!" the monster then vanished.

Tommy was wearing a hard hat helping work on the new park for only Anthros with a smile when other workers ran be him, making him hide behind a building and look around the corner to see the Octophantom monster.

The Monster spat an acid Ink on a swing set melting it and he said, "I'm honestly sorry to have to destroy so many things I can see myself in but orders are orders." He honestly sound sad!

Tommy then looked around to see no one was watching so he pulled out his morpher and growled as he said, "Dragonzord!"

A moment later became out of hiding as the Green ranger walking out and looking at the monster and said, "Destroying a park for kids! That's Lower then Rita would stoop!" he sound angry as he drew his dragon dagger and blade blaster in blade mode.

Octophantom Laughed as he pulled out a jar and opened it and said, "Get in my trap!" Tommy field a pull but quickly crossed his weapons send out a fireball that hit the jar destroying it.

The monster gasped as the now close thanks to it's Pull Ranger gave a crossed slash with his two blades right over his face.

Octophantom yelled in rage as he covered his face and cried, "My pretty face! You bastard!" he uncovered it to reveal a large black x scar across his face as he growled in rage.

Octophantom roared as he pulled out another Jar and set it down and charged at the Green ranger.

Tommy easily avoid the monsters punch and slashed at it's arms laughing as he did so, "Such a joke!" he sound like he was mocking the monster!

Octophantom growled as he held his arms and point at him and said, "You keep saying that but I got brains to go a long with my good looks! Enough to set up a back up plan just for destroying you! Just give it time to charge Green baby!" he then fired his Ink.

Tommy jumped up one top of what looked like a jungle gym to avoid it as he played his dagger sending a bolt of lighting at the Octophantom knocking the monster back as he jumped up into the air.

In a moment Tommy landed on top of the monster and point his dragon dagger sending out an energy blast that hit the monster in the face making it yell out in pain.

From above Zedd growled as he throw what looked like a bomb down and said, "GROW YOU IDIOT!"

A moment later Tommy jumped back when the Bomb landed on octophantom making him grow large and laugh.

The Green ranger just said, "just had to do this didn't you!" He then played his dagger summoning dragonzord.

the Green zord span around hitting the monster with his drill tail, knocking the monster back to the ground as it turned around and fired it's finger tipped missiles out form it's hands firing and hitting the Monster

The monster screamed in pain then a moment later dragonzord breath fire destroying the monster.

Tommy sound happy as he said, "Now to call my friends with help cleaning up your damage so it can still open on time!" that is when he saw a flack of green and black light and turned to see the monsters jar glowing Green and black.

Tommy quickly point at it with his blade blaster in blaster mode and said, "Right forgot about you!" he then fired only for the beam to bounce off and hit him knocking him back and making him fall over on to his back.

The Ranger jumped up as he said, "well glad no one was around to see that!" that's when a voice that sound like an evil version of him laughed out and said, "I saw it!"

Tommy stumbled back as the Jar morphed black and green light into something else. It looked like a copy of him but the white parts of his suit were replaced by black, the boots and gloves solid, the gold parts replaced by dark greymetal, no morpher on it's belt, no holster for the dragon dagger or blade blaster.

The other Green ranger then summoned to his left hand the sword of Darkness making Tommy step back as the Other Green laughed and said, "That jar was made with fragments of the badges of darkness the photon crystal, the green crystal, and sword of darkness all with there magic restored by the remains of the no longer able to drain your powers green candle. The more you fought the more green energy you released. Making me!"

Tommy got ready as he looked to his copy and angrily said, "So it was a trick the monster never though he could win! He was sent to Clone me!"

The other Green laughed as he said, "No I'm not a clone of you! I'm a clone of the green ranger! With out a single hint of you or humanity!"

the Evil Green ranger then charged making Tommy go into a sword fight using his two smaller blades to block strikes form the sword of Darkness.

Green jumped back to avoid a kick form evil Green and he said, "This is like fighting in a mirror!"

Evil green held his arms at his side as he fired a beam form his shield with made Tommy play his dagger to summon a barrier form his shield blocking the attack.

Evil Green then charged in once more clashing blades with Tommy! The evil double letting out the same evil laugh Tommy used while under mind control.

At that point the Other rangers and Elements teleported in morphed and everyone gasped.

Rainbow dash point between the two fighting Green rangers, "never thought I would say this but Double awesome not a good thing!" she sound freaked out.

Billy then punched his fist into his hand, "It appears Zedd used Rita's old anti-green powers to hack the part of the grid the dragon power coin is connect to , to create a construct copy of Tommy!"

The others looked at him and Billy said, "Zedd Hacked the Green section of the make his own green ranger."

At that point the Evil Green ranger Jumped back and looked to them all and said, "Well be seeing you in the mirror Green." He then vanished in green fire.

On the Moon the new Evil Green ranger appeared before Zedd's throne shocking the other henchmen.

Zedd laughed evily as the Evil ranger bowed, "Finally a plan that worked! Rise my green ranger you shall be my new second in command!"

Goldar growled as he watched the Evil Ranger copy stand and laugh evily.

Later on in the command center.

Tommy and Rainbow dash where with Zordon watching the others still morphed help make the park on the viewing glob.

Tommy was morphed and he looked to Zordon, "I feel so drained Zordon am I losing my powers again?" he sounded worried.

Alpha scanned him as Zordon said, "No tommy you are not, your drain in strength is form the Clone! You and him are both sharing the same powers, it's creating a glitch in the grid leaving you both at half strength."

Alpha five looked at his scans and said, "I'll try to find away to fix it but the easiest way at the moment is for the Clone to be destroyed! After all the glitch will only get worst and worst for the both of you till there is only one green ranger."

Tommy powered down and nodded as Rainbow dash demorphed and hugged her boyfriends arms and said, "We'll take him down and get you back to full strength."

The Next day on the Moon.

Zedd stood before Goldar the Green ranger his Z-putties and his stag beetle monster and he said, "Now that we are handling Green we most take down red! That is where you come in stag beetle monster use your power draining to absorb red's powers. Then your link to the sword of darkness will Allow our Green ranger to use red energy to make up for only holding half the green powers."

Evil Green laughed as he used the sword of darkness to mime out cutting a throat and said, "then once I have full ranger powers I kill Green, then the rest of the rangers. While Goldar makes sure no one can save tommy for me!"

Zedd laughed evily as he said, "why yes my ranger."

Meanwhile Down below on earth.

Tommy was walking down the street looking slightly sick as his worried Mother was biting her lip.

Peachtree knew what was going on her face clearly made her want to scream about how an evil clone was sucking the life out of her son but people would think she was crazy and she wouldn't be able to comfort her son while an evil monster was running around using half his supers powers.

then Goldar the Stag Beetle and the Clone in Question showed up and people ran as Putties came out.

Tommy tried to punch one but the Putty blocked it knocking him down.

Tommy growled as he pulled out his morpher and morphed then played his dagger to destroy the putties around him as he stood up feeling so drained, "I get my powers fully back! Then the next day I have to share them with the villain!"

that is when Evil Green laughed and said, "yes I agree there can not be two green rangers! Let us duel to the death in the dark dimension!" both rangers vanished in green light and arrived In the dark dimension and clashed blades.

At that moment the Other rangers showed up.

Peachtree then rolled in to an ally way she was the only one with out super powers left in the area.

The beetle laughed as he struck red with a Claw making his morph fail as the Beetle turned red and fired off a red energy blast as Twilight knocking her back and the monster laughed as he said, "that blast was your boyfriend's super powers princess! That's red! Your dead because I stole your powers!"

Jason's eyes widen as he was teleported away with twilight and Peachree as the others battled the putties Goldar and the beetle.

In the Command center.

Peachtree looked at the large ghostly face in a tube and she said, "you most be Zordon wish I was meeting you on better terms!"

Zordon then spoke up as he said, " yes please look at the viewing globes!" all three turned to see the Evil green battling with a pure red blade of darkness as Zordon spoke, "the beetle and the blade are linked allowing the evil Green to use Jason's power to make up for only having half the green ranger powers!"

Peachtree's eyes widen in horror as her son was knocked back by a red beam form the sword of Darkness.

Twilight blinked and said, "Wait if evil green can use anothers power to make up for it then Tommy can use mine!" she then touched the element of magic making her morph vanish.

In a moment on the Glob the element of magic's gem appeared on Tommy's shield making him Glow purple as he got up with restored strength to slash at the evil green.

Jason smiled, "right so let's get my powers back form the Beetle so evil Green lose power!"

To be continued.


	5. Clash of the greens

The Stag beetle was firing red blast at the Team that Send Zack and Pinkie pie flying back.

Trini was charging and hitting z-putties that applejack had tied up in her fail's Z's as she said, "He's making up with how terrible this things are with numbers!"

Applejack nodded as she ducked to avoid a sword slash form Goldar! As she turned to see Fluttershy holding back his sword with her daggers.

Applejack's eyes wide but she noticed Billy slashing Goldar in the back with his lance making Goldar yell in pain as Fluttershy kicked Him away.

At that point the Stag beetle looked at them and said, "Don't forget about me the one using your friends super powers to Blast you!" he then spat a red energy blast at the group that triggered Rarity to Run in and use her shield to summon a barrier to block it.

Rarity was clearly struggling to keep the Barrier up, that is when Goldar laughed and slashed at Rarity form behind or he would have if Kimberly hadn't used her bow to hold back the blade.

In the command Center alpha was looking for this battle to Tommy and Evil Green's Evenly matched mirror match in the dark dimension, "aiyiyiyiyiyi I hate to do this Rangers but Billy I need you here helping me work on a device made to take back Jason's powers!"

Back In the battle Billy looked to his friends and said, "I'm being called back Can you guys last with out?" he asked sounding worried.

Rainbow dash was now sword fighting Goldar in rage as she yelled, "YES JUST GO SO WE CAN CRUSH THE BUG AND FOCUS ON THE PARASITE COPY OF MY GREEN RANGER!"

Billy jumped back as he teleported away, where he arrived in the command center and start working on a device with Twilight and Alpha.

Jason was growling as he watched as he said, "this is horrible that's my power the beetle is using to shoot my friends, and my power Evil Green is using against Tommy! He sound made.

Peachtree was shaking beside him looking at her son's mirror match as she said, "I wish I had nails to bite still but no they just had to become a mini thin hoof on each finger!" you can tell she was a nervous wreck barely holding it together.

Billy was looking at the device that was a red Gun with the T-rex symbol on the side as he said, "good thing it's already done, it's just simple modes to the transfer device we used to jump start the Green power coin. But this time as the coin is feeding on it's own power it won't lose it's charge again."

Billy then hand the Gun to Jason and happily said, "Just pull the trigger in front of the beetle and you should be restored"

Jason smiled as he and Billy Teleported back to the battle field where the Rangers and Elements where backed in to a corner the putties gone but Goldar and the beetle laughing at them.

That is when Blue and Jason appeared and Jason fired on the beetle making his red color vanish as all that red energy flow to Jason and turned him back into the red ranger.

Jason in rage then yelled out, "BATTLE FIRE UP!" he then charged as he took on his Battelizer and slashed the beetle destroying him.

Meanwhile in the Dark Dimension as the Dragon dagger clashed with the sword of darkness the sword of darkness returned to normal colors as the dagger slashed through it.

Evil Green stumbled back holding his shield as he glow green for a moment and yelled, "AAAHAHH!"

Tommy's shield glow green as he held it and happily said, "You feel that Copy! That's the Grid viewing me as the real Green ranger! I can feel it with out the sword of darkness to trick it it knows your fake! It knows you should be! And it's fixing it's self! I can feel my strength returning little by little!" He then removed the element of magic Gem and made it go back to Twilight as he left the dark dimension.

At that moment the Green ranger and Twilight as Magic showed up beside there friends and they looked at a Shockec goldar.

Tommy smiled as he said, "your Green clone's days are numbered now!" he said proudly. Rainbow dash quickly hugged Tommy and happily said, "that's my Ranger."

On the Moon Lord Zedd growled as he watched, "My plan ruined thanks to Blue, I guess I under estimated him!" He then throw a bomb down that explode on Goldar making him grow to Giant size!

A moment later a giant sized Green Clone showed up holding a black Blade blaster in Knife mode beside them!

Tommy then pulled out his dagger and began to play summoning Dragonzord as he and Rainbow dash jumped onto it's head and into the cockpit.

At that moment megazord showed up.

Dragonzord span using it's Tail to hit the Green Clone as Rainbow dash yelled out, "TAKE THAT COPY CAT!"

beside them The Megazord was using it's shield to block a sword slash form Goldar as it slashed the golden ape across the chest!

Jason was in the cockpit in normal red ranger mode as he yelled out, "Jack my powers! Clone my friend! Use my powers to hurt my friends! Try to use Tommy's power to hurt him! This Evil will not stand!"

Twilight then yelled out beside him, "you tell him! Rita was Evil! Lord Zedd is dead meat!" Something all of them agreed to as the megazord land another slash on goldar this time on the shoulder making him drop his sword.

At that moment beside him Dragonzord fired finger missiles at the Evil Green who rolled to avoid them and turned his blade blaster to blaster mode and fired.

Only for Dragon zord to summon a hexagon shaped energy wall before him to shield him, it was then dropped as the dragonzord let lose fire breath, hitting the evil knock of ranger.

the Evil Green growled as he backed away trying to shield himself form the Flames, "You where suppose to die! You where suppose to die! You where suppose to be at half strength and lose to a full powered ranger!" he said in horror.

Tommy then laughed and said, "My friend gave me her powers to use! My friends found a way to save jason's powers! Friendship is what gives us strength! Strength you'll never have. Or in short Friendship is magic beyond your understanding!" he said proudly.

Rainbow dash held him and kissed the side of his helmet and said, "And you lack the real Green's levels of awesome! After all you said it yourself you are a copy of the green ranger not the one wearing the costume!" she said happily, a moment later her Element glow as the dragonzord's fire breath turned Rainbow.

In a moment the Evil Green yelled as he vanished in green light and appeared at normal size on top of a building holding his shield as he growled, "Friendship is magic! WHAT A LOAD OF SHIT!"

At that moment Titanus rolled out and he the megazord and dragonzord looked at goldar making the Monkey teleport away knowing full well Ultrazord was moments away form appearing.

Evil Green vanished in Green fire with a growl of rage.

On hos throne Lord Zedd yelled enrage, "HOW I TOOK THEM APART! USED THEM AGAINST EACHOTHER AND YET SOMEHOW THEY CAME EVEN MORE TOGETHER! HOW? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE!?" he roared in rage to the point his growls could almost be heard on earth.

Elsewhere on Earth in the Command center the Elements and rangers were powered down cheering happily about there win.

Peachtree hugged her son happily and said, "I was so scared!"

Tommy smiled and broke the hug and patted his mother on the shoulder and said, "Relax mom I'm a lot better I felt it as soon as I destroyed the sword of darkness I start getting my strength back!"

Zordon then spoke up, "As a weapon touched by you it was the device that allowed the Evil Green into tricking the grid into thinking he was you! The Morphing Grid is now correcting it's self Evil Green is losing power and Tommy is regaining it! It is only a matter of time till Evil green vanish and Tommy is completely back at full strength."

Alpha smiled and said, "yes it's only a matter of time."

Elsewhere in Equestria Spike was reading the latest letter form Twilight and sighed, "All she is doing is going on and on about this Jason Colt I mean Come on Twilight tell us something else for crying out loud! "

Spike put the letter down and walked out of the castle to see the Cutie mark crusader now all Anthros and dressed like there human counterparts looking sad while sitting on the swing set and he spoke up, "great my hands use to make me special now Everypony is getting them!"

Lyra who was an anthro with a big smile who was dressed in a black hoodie, pink skirt black stockings and pink boats walked up and said happily, "Come on girls cheer up it's only a matter of time till everyone has hands, and I'm not really sad about it, as I get to rub it in all my old bullies face I was right about humans being real. Look on the bright side the change gives you a reason to dress up every day!"

Sweete belle Put on a smile, as Lyra point to Scootaloo's now larger wings, "And this change kicked start your wing's growth Scoots."

Scootaloo looked at them and gave the ma flap and she went up five feet and smiled before falling and land on her face and getting up saying, "I'm ok in fact better then ever!" She said happily.

Lyra then looked to AppleBloom and pinched her checked and said, "and Applebloom those hands probably help with farm work tasks. I mean I don't know how you earth ponies ever held objects in the first place."

Applebloom put on a faint smile as Lyra smiled and happily finished with, "see it's not so bad, beside if anything it just proves the ponies of science belief that we change over time, We're just the next step."

A moment later a spark happened under the four fillies the young dragon and Lyra before a portal opened and they tell in.

On earth the alarm in the Command center went off.

the rangers turned to the viewing Glob to see Lyra the cutie mark Crusader and Spike on the viewing Glob as Zordon said, "it appears the next shift happened allowing for a portal to open and pull those in!"

they then saw Z-putties on screen, around them as the Rangers pulled out there morphers and the elements there elements of harmony to change as Zordon said, "and it appears Zedd has spotted something he views as usefull!"

they all then transformed and teleport to the forest the five scared Equestria natives arrived in.

Rarity and Applejack Growled as they yelled out, "YOU NO GOOD GOLEMS STEP AWAY FORM MY SISTER!"

Rainbow dash point with her sword and said, "And that goes for Scootaloo too!" she said with her wings flaring.

Twilight then called , "Spike! It's me! No real names secret identities and all that! The one in red is the one I told you about! " She said pointing to Jason with her staff.

Spike face palmed as he rolled his eyes, "What's next!"

Billy then tapped the Z on the putty making it explode as he said, "And Don't worry who ever you are miss Green unicorn this things fall apart if you touch the z.

Lyra blinked and used her horn to make a rock fly to a z-putties Z making it fall apart as she said, "Cheap … Real cheap Golems!"

At that Moment Goldar showed up as the Putties were easily falling to all those gathered and he pocked up a startled Spike and said, "this is the one Lord Zedd wants!" he then vanished n fire with a screaming Spike!

On the Moon Goldar through Spike to the ground and his eyes widen when he spotted Lord Zedd and the copy green ranger.

Lord Zedd laughed evilly, " Hello Dragon I am Lord Zedd emperor of Evil! And enemy of all goodness! I'm going to turn you in to an evil monster and force you to kill your friends now!" he said sickenly happy about it.

In a moment Spike screamed as he was hit by the staffs lighting and in moments where spike stood a monster now stood.

It was human sized a purple humanoid dragon, with spikes coming out of his tail and green talons and claws, his wings spread his neck three foot long holding a three eyed demonic face, while on the chest a twist version of spike's face was there.

the head on the shoulder then said, "Dragonfire Is ready to fry up some goodguys for you my lord!"

The chest head then screamed "NO NO NO I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!"

Meanwhile in the command center the four New anthro ponies where looking around.

Scootaloo was poking Alpha as the alarm went off making all turn to there horror to see the monster made form spike and Twilight turned Green.

Peachtree looked horried, "I am sickened! Form what I can tell Spike is still just a child!"

Rainbow dash's eye twitched as she could hear the chest head speaking in spikes voice screaming for help, "The sick twist freak! How darer he do this to spike!"

Jason turned back to Zordon and spoke up, "Every time we beat Zedd's monster the stuff they where made form was destroyed. How can we stop the monster and save spike?"

Alpha did a scan, "It appears Zedd didn't finish the transformation leading to this simple to terrify you all! It is possible for Spike to muster up the will power to beat it and return to normal"

Tommy then spoke up and made a fist, "then what are we waiting for let's go hold him back form hurting anyone and encourage him to fight it!"

In the city the monster that was Spike was firing fire balls form it's neck mouth as the chest face yelled, "STOP IT! I don't want to hurt anypony!"

The monster head laughed as he said "You poor thing why shouldn't you hurt them they don't care about you! After all where is your friends coming to save you!?

A moment later Rarity Twilight and Tommy teleported in Tommy did have his dragon dagger on him as Tommy said, "We're right here Kid! Look you can stop this unlike the other monster you can beat this just fight it!"

Twilight held out her staff using it to show to show good memories they had together, "Come on Spike we care about you and if Goldar and the knock off of Tommy weren't giant attacking the city we would all be here! Zedd forced us to split up to make you think we don't care!"

the staff now shocked dragonzord battling against the copy green and Megazord sword fighting with Goldar.

Rarity put her hand on her heard as she called out saying, "Spike Darling it's me! Please fight it for me!"

the dragon head on the neck fired off a fireball making Rarity make a barrier to protect them as he said, "Please! You won't even give him the time of day and how many times has you used his crush on you to get him to do this! And Twilight explain while your letters are one big rant about Red! Not once did you ask Spike how he was holding up!" he said pointing a claw at the ponies.

The spike face in the chest then sadly said, "He's making a point!" Rarity seemed confused and in a Moment Tommy jumped in front of the monster and held the neck head closed with one hand as he moved his head side to side to avoid claw strikes as he said, "Twilight show my memories!"

Twilight nodded as images of Tommy fighting the other rangers played and Tommy spoke, "Spike was it! I was brainwashed and forced to attack my friends too I know what you are going through. And be Look at her shock she didn't know about your crush!"

Spike looked at the image of Tommy goldar and Scorpina attacking megazord as Tommy put his free hand on his shield and said "I know what you are going through the spell on my mind was only broken when Jason destroyed the sword of darkness. I wasn't aware of what I was doing till that sword broke! While you! You know what's going on and can fight it! So fight it!"

A moment later the dragon monster flapped it's wings Knocking Tommy back into a tree.

the neck dragon head opened it's mouth but in a moment one of it's own hands held it's mouth shout as Spike cried, "I will fight it!"

Tommy got out of the tree and happily point at him while saying, "that's the stuff! Fight it! Fight The spell on you! Use the love of your friends to give you strength! Don't think about hating Zedd think about your friends all the good times you've had together and most importantly protecting them!"

the neck head was gasping as it was punching the other hand but a rainbow of light appeared around him making his eyes widen as the rainbow spiraled around them till it covered him and when it died down Spike was back to normal.

Spike was in tears and ran Twilight had her arms out but to her shock he ran past her past Rarity and tackled Tommy.

the Green ranger held the little dragon and petted his head, "you did good kid! You did good" he then looked to the too stunned elements and said, "As if you two could understand an evil monster turning you evil to make you kill your friends I know his pain personally!"

Twilight nodded to that as she said, "all that matters is spike his back to normal!"

Elsewhere in the battle.

Dragonzord was swinging it's tail at the Copy Green ranger who was using the blade mode blade blaster to hold it back.

In the cockpit Rainbow Dash was holding the dragon dagger as she hit the controls, "Darn it if only I know how to play flute! OH NO MY MOM WAS RIGHT I DO REGRET NOT TAKING UP FLUTE AS A KID!" she said in shock before she hit a button that made the Dragon zord turn and fire it's finger missiles.

The clone ranger was hit first in the hand making him drop his weapon then again in the shield destroying it! He glow green at the same time Tommy's shield was glowing on the ground as he watched.

Tommy who now had spike on his shoulder happily yelled out, "That's the stuff! More of my power returning to me! Thanks dragonzord and Dashie!"

that is when goldar jumped back seeing Dragonzord and the megazord focused on him and he vanished in fire leaving to avoid dying.

Later on in the command center the rangers and elements where no longer transformed.

Rainbow dash was now dressed in a black sports top that was backless for her wings, and had a built in band around her neck, Black short shorts, and black boats as she happily petted Scootaloo's head and said, " Well That's another win!"

Peachtree then spoke up and said, "but we are not finished while Sweetie and Apple bloom can go love with your sisters, what about Scootaloo surely she'll be missing her family."

A sad looked appeared on scootaloo's face making Peachtree go "oh I see…"

Tommy petted Scootaloo's head and said, "I was an orphan to kid!" Scootaloo then looked ot Tommy as she saw Rainbow hold on to his arm.

Peachtree snapped his fingers, "Zordon would it be possible for me to adopt Scootaloo?" she asked happily making Scootaloo's eyes widen as she smiled.

Zordon smiled and said, "Possible but hard as we have to legal systems to go through, but we'll get right on it!"

Later on at the youth center Rarity and Applejack where watching Trini and Lyra drinking a milkshake together two straws in one disk and Applejack smiled and said, "Good for them!"

Rarity crossed her arms and said, "Well it's officially Me you and Kimberly are the only singles in our group speaking of witch!" She then looked to Kimberly the only human left in the group staring jealously at Tommy teaching Rainbow dash how to box. "Said lady in pink is ironically filled with the green eyed monster known as jealousy over the man in green!"

Applejack then saw Billy going somewhere with his parents. "what's that about?"

Meanwhile on the Moon.

Lord Zedd looked to his green ranger copy as he viewed Billy's parents his dad still human talking to him about his grades dropping as he said, "Blue is all alone! Green go down! You are using morphing grid energy so the alarm won't sound, take some putties with you Capture the Blue rangers parents I have a new plan!"

The copy nodded and vanished in Green fire.

Meanwhile down below.

Billy was looking at his parents and said, "with everything happening is now really the time to question why my grades have fallen form A plus to a minus? I mean it's still straight As if only barely."

Mrs. Cranston then spoke up putting her hands together, "Dear we understand so many changes .. plus you finally have a girlfriend!" she said turning happy about that one before clearing her throat " but this isn't just about your grades and while we understand most of the times you come home is because you finally have a social life, Your dad is just worried there is something you aren't telling us!"

Mr. Cranston nodded but before he could speak the Green copy showed up with Z-putties and he held out his blade blaster in Gun mode as he laughed evilly and said, "oh the things you two don't know!"

He then fired forcing Billy to push his parents to the ground to get them out of the way.

While his parents looked stunned and frozen in fear they watched there Son get up and hit a putty in the z braking it.

He then ducked and kicked another one in the Z.

Mrs. Cranston was soon pulled behind a dumpster by her husband as she blinked, "Dear sense when was our son a fighter let along not scared of real monsters?" her voice was fearful

Mr. Cranston didn't speak he was shocked as he looked at his Son being fearless and strong and winning against the force of evil as he finished off the last putty his eyes then widen.

The Copy green had switched his Weapon to blade mode and was about to slash Bully form the side but Bully turned pulling something silver out of nowhere and using it to hold back the Blade.

Green laughed as he said, "Really using the morpher as a shield? It's not like you are going to use it in front of your parents?" he said mocking Blue as Billy said something that would shock the copy and his parents.

Billy growled out, "triceratops!" In a moment there was a blue flash as the fake Green stumbled back to see the flash die down to reveal Billy as the Blue ranger holding his power lance!

the Ranger looked back to see his shocked parents who's jaw was on the ground before turning back to the fake Green as he said, "You don't seem to understand how this super hero thing works! Maybe if there was some of Tommy in that head of yours you would be dangerous!" He then broke his lance into two parts and crossed the blades firing off a lighting bolt!

The Green Copy jumped and flipped to avoid and Billy turned about to do it again but he stopped and froze in place his parents where Behind the copy.

Green grabbed the two scared parents as he laughed out, "Why would I need Honor slowing me down Blue ranger See you soon Billy boy!" He then vanished with Billy's parents.

In a moment Billy powered down and screamed!

Later 

In a strange jungle the Rangers and Elements were in there Transformed state and Jason looked over a hill to see more putties they had ever seen before Goldar, the invinicle Flytrap monster copy now lacking his shield and holding a copy of goldar's sword.

Jason turned to his friends whispered, "Ok now The green Copy isn't here so that means he's guarding the cage holding Billy's parents!" He want to be careful.

Tommy then took Billy's hand and put it on the shield making his dragon shield appear on Billy and say, " here Take the power boost Billy man!"

Twilight then whispered up and said, "Remember this island will vanish in two hours, Zedd is trying to hold us off so we will be out of the way till it reappears in five years, more then enough time to take over or destroy earth!" she sounded worried.

Kimberly looked to Billy and Fluttershy and said, " So you we need to split up! You two need to find and Free Billy's parents so we can all teleport out of here!"

they all nodded as Billy and Fluttershy went one where while there friends jumped down in the group of bad guys.

Right away Jason called out, "Battle fire up!" and once his Battelizer was on he slashed the sword sending out a shock wave of Five that hit ten putties in the chest hitting the z symbol hard enough to make them explode and part of it hit the fly trap.

The Flytrap laughed as he walked through the fire and he mockingly said, "As long as I'm on Venus Island I can't be destroyed Ranger!" HE then opened his chest and fired off a stream of acid.

Jason flow up with his flame wings where Goldar grabbed him form behind and laughed " You think you are the only one who can fly ranger?"

A moment later Rainbow dahs flow by and slashed one of Goldar's wings making the evil minion drop and fall to the ground as the blue girl smiled and said, "No but you are the only one with wings on your team dude!"

Tommy laughed as he played his dragon dagger sending off a shock wave around him that knocked z-putties into the air.

As Kimberly fired on there z symbols making them brake.

Rarity smiles as she used her shield to hold back the Flytrap's firing off his thorns as she sighed and said, "Flowers are suppose to be pretty darling but you are just ugly!"

the flytrap growled and was about to open it's chest fly trap for another acid shot but Applejack's failed wrapped around it holding it's mouth shock as Applejack span sending the flytrap slamming into a tree hard enough to brake the tree.

the flytrap just laughed and said, "Plants don't have nervous systems I feel no pain girl!"

Trini was jumping to avoid Goldar's sword beam as she throw the dagger in her left that hit Goldar's hand knocking his sword out as the dagger flow back to her as she landed.

The now unarmed Goldar was then hit in the chest by Pinkie pie's mallet as she smiled out, "BAD MONKEY!" The hit was powerful enough to send goldar flying off the island as she laughed happily.

Zack was clearly happy as he slammed the ground with his power axe opening up a fissure the zputties fell in to.

Twilight smiled as she held out her staff and fired off mini energy blast that hit the trapped putties in the chest making them shatter as she smiled happily and said, "Great team work guys! It's official we may have been two groups but we've become one band of heroes!" She said happily.

elsewhere on the island.

Billy was swinging his lance at the Green copy who was using the black blade blaster to slash at him as he growled and looked to a cage, "Give me my parents back! You useless copy!"

Green changed his weapon to blaster mode and fired only for Billy to drop and roll out of the way dropping his lance but pulling out his own blade blaster and when he stopped he fired hitting Green's hand making him drop his blaster!

Billy then charged in changing his weapon to blade mode to slash the Copy on the chest making him growl, "You are useless you are proof of Zedd's stupidity it's not the powers! It's not the weapons! It's not the costumes! It's not even the zords that make us strong! It's the person inside! And you said it yourself there is nothing under that suit of yours!"

In the cage Beth looked panicked but then she heard something and turned to see Kindness having slashed the lock and opened the cage letting her and her husband out.

Billy's dad looked to her, "Fluttershy I take it!"

Fluttershy nodded and grabbed them and teleport away.

Billy laughed as Green turned away in shock, and Billy teleported away.

Elsewhere the others where still standing swarmed by putties and the flytrap but they all hand the sigh and teleported away making the flytrap growl in rage.

Everyone who teleported land outside the Command center and in a moment Billy put his hand on Tommy's chest returning his shield as he said, "I shot hit your copy for you man!"

Tommy shock Billy's hand and said, "Good man!" he was clearly happy.

That is when Billy powered down and looked to his parents.

Beth blinked at her son and touched his face, "so those this means your friends are .." she point to the others and they nodded.

Beth then fainted into her husbands arms and Billy's dad looked to his son and said, "I'm proud of you son! And trust me your mother is too now let's go home!"

Billy nodded as he grabbed hold of his dad and hit his communicator to teleport back home.

The others then teleported away but Tommy remained with Rainbow dash.

Tommy turned to head into the command center as he said, "come on I want to check on how my mom's adopting of Scootaloo is going, and ." At that moment his communicator let out a beep, " look there goes Venus island! Zedd loses again"

Rainbow dash laughed happily as she said, "Maybe we got lucky and your bootleg didn't make it off and we won't have to deal with him anymore!"

Meanwhile on the Moon Zedd was screaming in rage but the Green copy was growling as he made a fist holding a slash on his chest that was glowing green slowly leaking the green energy he was made form " My sword! My shield! My pride! This will not stand!" he growled.

The Ranger copy then walked off to see a shell staff and he laughed and said, "Zedd was going to us this to drain the rangers of there powers I could use that! And the monster who was going to use it!"

that is when Turban shell came up pointing at him as he said, "What do you think you are doing with my staff!?"

A moment Later the copy point the staff at the monster making it turn into light and be absorbed making the whole seal and what looked like a shield made out of shell matter appear on him.

Green laughed and said, "No there is something under this suit blue ranger let's see if that makes me better!"

He then Teleported down and fired on the city making the Black ranger and Laughter show up.

Black ranger charged and swung at the staff only for his weapon to be held back that is when Green copy saw Pinkie coming in for a swing and jumped back so her hammer hit the ground in front of Zack.

As the fissure opened up from Zack fell in and the green copy point at the fissure and in a moment a black light came form it and entered his staff.

The Copy then summoned the power axe in blaster mode to his left hand and fired on Pinkie pie who jumped back dropping her hammer.

Pinkie looked confused, "How are you using my boyfriend's weapon?" She asked in shock.

Green copy then vanished and appeared behind her in black light and hit her on the back of the head with his staff knocking her out as he used his staff to suck a pink light form her that unmorphed her.

He then saw two grey streams of light leave one where Pinkie was and one In fissure showing the two had been teleported away, " Doesn't matter if you do save there secret identities Zordon I've got there powers!"

At that moment the Other rangers and elements showed up and charged only for there powers to be sucked in to the Clones staff making them all be teleported away, all except Tommy who was still the green ranger.

the copy made his power axe turn into the power blaster and he fired making Tommy jumped on to a roof as the copy mockingly laughed, "I have the elements and your friends powers now! All in my staff!"

The Green copy then turned giant and laughed at, "I have all the powers of the good guys you can't win! And I'll be the only ranger period let along the only green!"

Tommy then played his dagger summoning dragonzord and he said, "Hay ugly guess what I can now trigger my friends zords to merge with dragonzord not just call them now!" in a moment he jumped on to dragonzord's head and went down into the cockpit

The Mastodon triceratops and saber tooth tiger zords then merged with dragonzord changing it to fighting mode.

the two fighters then slashed staffs as copy made the power blaster vanish as he held out his free hand and fired off a rainbow blast as he said, "let's see how you handle the elements power!"

In a moment the Green copy was knocked back as the rainbow blast hit dragonzord fighting mode making it glow and turned into a rainbow glowing ultrazord to his shock as Tommy happily said, "Fool the elements of harmony can't be used against good! They where made to drive evil out!"

The rainbow powered ultrazord then fired hitting and destroying the staff making the light and powers of the elements and rangers fly back off to there owners.

As the Copy shrank down to normal size and Tommy jumped out of his sword and land and quickly slashed the copy first with a blade mode blade blaster destroying the copy's new shield, then with the glowing dragon dagger hitting the copy's chest.

The copy growled as his green light was leaving him rapidly making him turn transparent as he gasped and looked to Tommy and said, "I guess you want it more! Bye green ranger!" with that the copy was gone.

the other rangers and the Elements reappeared transformed running up hugging Tommy and congratulating him.

On the Moon Lord Zedd just screamed in rage at the lost of his Ranger.

Later on in the Youth center our heroes untransformed where happily toasting with Smoothies to the win.

Jason smiled as he said, "to Tommy's biggest win yet! And to the power rangers remaining unbeaten!"

Tommy smiled and petted Scootaloo's head and said, "and to my new little sister here having a family at long last!" he then drank his smoothie.

applejack petted Applebloom's head and smiled, "thank all that is good that dang clone didn't know how to elements worked!" she said clearly relieved.

Rarity petted Sweetie Belle's head and said, "I don't know even if he did know better I'm sure dragonzord in fighting mode would have broken the staff spelling his end."

To be continued.


	6. Life in Angel grove!!

In the Angel Grove youth center.

A group of anthros where looking at a video of one of there own with wings standing slash jumping on a cloud making it switch form rain to snow.

then an Anthro Pegasus walked in holding a peace of a cloud put it in the air and tapped it making it rain and he smiled, "We can really touch the clouds and control the weather!" he sound so happy about it as the anthro's cheer.

Bulk sighed as he looked to Skull and said, "look at that! Some lucky skydiver who smacked face first into a cloud will be famous for showing they could do that! That freaks name will live on for ever while normal guys like us are forgotten!"

Skull sighed and said, " Yeah bulk I mean they'll probably start getting jobs in controlling the weather now! What about us? What do we have to do to get remembered find out who the power rangers are?"

Bulk smiled and hugged Skull and happily said, "That is it! We shall unmask or helmet the power rangers then we'll be remembered like the freaky guy Skull! You Genius! And it's so simple when something bad happens they show up! So we go there sneak up on them and take the helmet off it's fool proof!" he said happily.

That is when Scootaloo and the other two crusaders walked by and crossed her arms and said, " yes but is it Bulk and skull proof!"

Bulk blinked at them, "And just who are you kid?" he asked.

Skull laughed and said, "Bulk that is Rachel Baker's little sister am Baker" he aid pointing to Sweetie Bellie, he then point to Applebloom, "Allison Jolina's little sister Alice Betty Jolina!"

Skull then point to Scootaloo and said, " And Tommy's new adopted sister Sarah Lee Oliver!" he then pulled out Tommy's communicator and said, "Witch reminds me girl! Your big brother dropped his stupid friendship bracelet thing earlier! Make sure he gets it back!" he then though it to Scootaloo who caught it.

Scootaloo's eyes widen as she said, "thanks I'll go get this to him right away!" she and her friends then ran off.

Later on Bulk and Skull showed up to a monster fight just in time to See Dragonzord roast a lizard like monter and the zords vanished.

Bulk sighed, "Darn it we missed it!" he said sadly.

That is when Tommy showed up and patted Skull on the back and happily said, "thanks for finding my bracelet Skull!" he sound friendly enough.

Skull sighed and looked at him and said, "Think nothing of it dweeb but if you want to help me and bulk are trying to find the power rangers!" he said happily.

Tommy smirked as he happily walked off saying, "They have secret identities man they could be anyone!" he was clearly laughing at them when he added, "And they are probably closer then you think!"

Bulk rubbed his chin as he looked to Skull and said, "Me thinks the dweeb just made a point! The rangers super powers make it so they can just appear and disappear we'll never make it in time to pat them un the back let along remove the helmets! We need to think who could be a ranger and follow them around, if all the rangers show up while we are looking at that person not a ranger, but if we see who ever we follow morph then bam! We got a ranger!"

Skull smiled and said, "then let's follow Matthew around I mean he finally got out of a depressed slump! Kind of at the same time Green came back cheering he got his powers back! And he was always around the monsters!"

Bulk smiled and patted Skull's back, "First the dweeb has a good idea now you! Everyone is on a roll today! Ok in honor of this rare event Let's follow him around."

Later on they were watching Matthew Cook who was still human shaking a little as he drank a smoothie then a news flash showed up of the rangers and elements fighting two goldars in the park.

Skull sighed and said, "Dang it!" he said sadly.

Bulk rubbed his chin and said, "Ok then I guess he was hunting their identities too! And his depression slash freak outs most have been because I got to close to the monster while trying to take the helmet off! As the rangers would never hurt a person! So take note Skull on how much we owe the dweeb for setting us on the smarter path on our quest!" he said kind of relied.

Skull then walked over to Matthew and patted his back, "Look we figured it out you got to close to the rangers one time and got monster attacked! Trust me the fact you are out and about now shows just how tough you are man stay strong!" he said friendly.

Matthew cried as he said, "You figured the basics right man!" he sound sad but relieved someone finally understood what was wrong!

Later on.

At the Oliver house.

Spike was bored sitting on the couch and he sighed out, "I can only go here or the command center! Because they are no dragons here! Other then dragonzord! Tv was Fun for awhile but now there is nothing on and I've seen all the movies here!" he sound bored.

Peachtree then was about to say something but he heard her son arguing with someone outside and used magic to roll her chair to the window and looked out to see Matthew arguing with Tommy.

Matthew laughed as he said, "You know I like you Tommy as at least you don't deny it! I know my ex friends and ex-girlfriend were the power rangers but they won't admit it I've even still kept quit about it! But it's not rocket science to put it together that you are Green because I escaped Rita before she was done braking my mind!"

Tommy crossed his arms and looked at the human and he said, calmly, "if it makes you feel better you can have Kimberly back, and I think you how you use to be would have made a great ranger!"

Matthew looked between Tommy and Scootaloo and said, "I know you know more about what's going on Tommy why don't you share with the rest of us!?" he was starting to sound a little unhinged.

Tommy crossed his arms and said, "and send the world into a bigger panic sorry that isn't how it worked!" A moment Later Matthew pushed Tommy.

The Anthro earth pony rolled his eyes and dusted off his green hoodie, "Really? What are you a child? You know what's the difference between you and me? When I got away form Rita I promised to make it so no one else would suffer! You came back caring only about yourself!"

As Tommy turned to open the door Matthew laughed and said, "so he admits he was captured by Rita! Care to say anything else revealing Green man?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and said, "sis head inside I have to deal with a nut job!" he then opened the door and Scootaloo ran in and Tommy closed the door.

Matthew smirked as Tommy turned back around, "Was that a purple dragon on your couch!? A pet dragon? Or are you just baby sitting for your zord? Or may that is your zord just in tiny mode explaining why no one has found them?"

Tommy looked at him and point, "Look man! I want to believe that nice guy I heard about is still in there! So I'm going to tell you this now Leave or I'll make you leave!"

Matthew laughed and said, "Really how? What you going to do morph and throw a green energy ball at me? Or summon the dragonzord to step on me?" he said clearly mocking what he had figured out.

Tommy rolled the eyes, "No I'll call the cops about you trespassing!" he sound firm about it trying not to react to the green ranger comments.

Matthew laughed and turned to leave as he said, "fine! I know and I will find proof! And as they didn't admit it I won't stay quit about it."

Tommy then walked in side and his communicator beeped and he hit it "yes Zordon what's wrong."

Zordon's voice then spoke up, "Nothing is wrong I just saw what happened Tommy while he was trying to get in your head I want you to know the reason I did not choose Matthew to be a power ranger was because I sensed a darkness in his heart a faint one! That has no grown. While you were only evil thanks to a spell. I had hoped the darkness within him would die but looks like the opposite is happening."

Tommy nodded and sighed, "Thanks Zordon!" he then hung up and he looked to his mom who had her arms crossed.

Peachtree then said, "If he comes around again, I'm hitting him with a magic bullet! I can do that now thanks to Twilight teaching me! And I can get away with it by saying don't have control over it yet like every other unicorn! She said clearly ticked about Matthew.

Spike looked lose as did Scootaloo.

Tommy then sat down, "before I moved to Angel grove Matthew was the five rangers sixth friend. He even figured it out but when the others couldn't admit to it thanks to the don't reveal who you are if it's not life or death rule. He basically through a fit and drifted off. He was like me captured by Rita and she used dark magic on him."

Peachtree then sighed at the mention of it, "Rita used magic to make a copy of him to spy! She did not try to make him an evil ranger! While he did manage to escape on his own he seemed to have snapped from his time with Rita. He was first to scared to leave his room, now he's just batty as he knows who the rangers are and is mad they didn't save him. He also apparently thinks he should have been green!" her displeasure of the history was clear in her voice.

Tommy sighed and said, "when he escaped they had just figured out he was replaced! As Matthew stopped being there friend they only saw him around and they only knew something was up when the copy fell and shattered like one of Rita's putties the next moon he showed up."

Spike then stood up and said, "That's crazy! I mean I get the secret identity thing I've seen how worried twilight's family is every time something goes wrong! I get it! Less worrying sick on those they care about. I mean I've had people keep secrets form me but I understood it every time!?" he was clearly not understanding why Matthew would throw away friendship like this.

Scootaloo rubbed her chin and said, "yeah Spike but you always had power too! You always had fire breath allowing you to save the them form timber wolves! You where still a hero. You were not helpless defenseless when danger shows up! I get that feeling as the only Pegasus in Ponyville who couldn't fly away to safety! The feeling of helpless uselessness plus abandonment as they where never around are enough to drive any pony crazy!"

Peachtree petted her head and sighed, "Someone your age should not understand it like that!"

Meanwhile On earth

Lord Zedd was watching this and rubbed his chin and said, "So Rita did get a win! The rangers could not save one of your little friends! She is still a complete failure as she did not use that wound to hurt the rangers more!" he turned to evil laugher.

that is when Lord Zedd walked into Finster's lab and grabbed the jar of dirt that was once the badges of darkness and he quickly made it glow forming one badge of darkness out of the remains, "Mind your own business worthless one!"

Finster sighed as Zedd walked out and smashed the jar against a wall and grabbed the badge of darkness witch was glowing red, "Red! Get Rita's brainwashing spell Goldar! I have a new plan!"

In a moment Zedd tapped the ground with his staff and Matthew appeared and his eyes widened in fear as Zedd said, "So you think you should have been a ranger! Your wish shall be grant boy!" he then laughed evilly!

Later   
  


In a parking lot Goldar some Z-putties and what looked like a red ranger with a black belt holding a badge of darkness, black gloves and boats, and shoulder pads with spikes holding a twisted version of the power sword.

the rangers and Elements teleported in!

Jason put a hand on his chest and mockingly said, "What's wrong with you guys you just tried this evil ranger thing it didn't work!"

Goldar laughed, "But there is someone under this suit! Ranger what's wrong don't remember your old friend Matthew!" he laughing said as the red copy ran out slashing.

Billy held back the Blade with his power lance as Fluttershy asked, "Wait isn't that your old friend who got mad when he figured it out but you couldn't say anything thanks to it not being life or death then he got kidnapped by Rita to make a putty copy to spy?"

The Copy red jumped back as Zack said, "Yeah! And now he's nuts because he blames us or not saving him from Rita! As his so called friends should have known it was fake!"

Pinkie pie front her hair falling flat as she held her hammer and used it to Smash a Z-putty in the chest making it brake as she said, "Poor guy now he is being used again!"

Twilight was firing off five magic shots form her staff braking the z-putties as she said, "this is evil! Pure evil!"

Rarity was using her shield to block Goldar's sword as she sighed and said, "any ideas Darlings I mean we can't risk hurting the man under the suit!"

Kimberly was jumping and firing Arrows hitting the Z-putties in the chest making them explode as she spoke up, "how about we destroy the evil morpher!" she yelled out.

Trini was ducking and stabbing Z-putties in the chest with her power daggers as she spoke up and said, " Yeah but we would need to be close and give a light blow don't want the attack to go straight through the thing and hit the man under the suit!"

Tommy fired a beam form his dagger hitting Goldar knocking him off Rarity as he spoke up and said, "I'll do it! I hardly know the guy!" He seemed a bit to happy about it.

Rainbow dash was already sword fighting with Matthew as she said, "I'm already close dear!"

Tommy then pulled out his blade blaster in blade mode and used that to hold back Goldar's sword as he throw the dagger then Rainbow dash as he said, "then at least use my dagger!"

Rainbow dash flow up and caught it! And glow down using her rainbow energy blade to hold back the knock off power sword while she swung the dagger slashing the badge of darkness leaving it slashed.

Matthew then backed away falling to his knees holding his head as his ranger outfit slowly fade into nothing leaving him human!

That is when Jason jumped and land beside him and looked at Matthew and he said, "We saved you this time buddy!"

Matthew blinked a few times before passing out saying, "my friends finally saved me!"

At that moment Goldar roared in rage as he vanished, one could almost hear Lord Zedd's rage.

Later on at a rock quarry

Tommy was in his green ranger outfit using his dagger's song to shock putties as he laughed and said "To easy!" he then heard his old Evil laugh and he turned stepping back in shock in fear as he yelled, "NO NO YOU WHERE ERASED ALONG WITH YOUR EVIL!"

As there walked out Lord Drakkon letting out a mocking laugh as he held soba's body pointing towards Tommy and he said, "How can I be gone I am you!"

Tommy held his dagger and charged yelling, "NO YOU AREN'T! I'M NOT EVIL!" A moment later the dragon daggers meet before A soba slash hit Tommy's chest!

Making Tommy's morph fail as he fell to his knees only to awake up screaming in his bed panting as he held his head!

Tommy was in a cold sweat as he held his chest remembering the pain as he panted out, "It's ok Tommy Drakkon is gone!"

That is when he noticed the Door was open to show Scootaloo and his mother in her chair.

Scootaloo was in pink Pajamas and she yawned and while sleepy asked, "Gee big bro we heard you screaming down the hall? What can scare a super hero?"

Tommy panted and out of reflex "A Nightmare about an evil version of me form another dimension that almost killed my friends!"

Scootaloo's eyes widen as she jumped into her Mother Peachtree's lap and she said, "Ok that's scary" She seemed wide awake!

Peachtree who was in a white night gown used magic to close the door before using it to roll her chair as she said, "First I'm hearing about this! What else his he hiding?"

The Next day Peachtree was Rolling into the youth center where he noticed Jason hitting a boxing bag and she rolled over and asked, "Jason Tommy's been having horrible nightmares lately about an evil version of him from another dimension and he won't talk could you tell me something?"

Jason nodded and sighed as he said, "I wish I didn't remember but I do that Black dragon thing that attacked was an upgrade evil dragonzord. Sent by Lord Drakkon the evil version of your son, In his world tommy stayed evil stole the rangers powers and merged them, Took over the universe killed Zordon and Rita, and got bored and want to do it all again!"

Peachtree's eyes widen as she put a hand on her mouth to hold back a scream so this private conversation didn't go public with a scream of knowing what her son could have done if he hadn't become a hero.

Either of them Noticed Rainbow dash behind them listening in as Jason sighed and said, "He killed one Billy and had an army of knock of rangers with powers copied form the rangers he beat! It was a horrible fight and if That green crystal and green power coin hadn't brought Tommy back when it did we would have lost!"

Peachtree looked pale and muttered out "brought him back as in?"

Jason sighed and said, "Resurrection! Bring someone who died back to life! Drakkon slayed Tommy earlier.. so when I say the power coin and crystal brought him back I mean it brought him back to life." He said quietly while clearly sad.

Rainbow dash's jaw dropped and she froze behind them imaging one Tommy killing another!

Peachtree covered her mouth with both hands as she let out a quite scream into her hands as the image of her son killing her son played in her head, understanding full well why Tommy didn't share this and tried to hide it! And understanding full well her son's nightmares now.

Later on in the Command center Spike and the elements were watching a video of Drakkon slaying Tommy.

Spike's jaw dropped as he said in a shocked tone, "not even death could stop him form saving his friends! I don't want to know of any of my friendships are that powerfull!"

Twilight's jaw dropped as she muttered, "I knew friendship was power magic didn't know it was bring back the death powerful!"

Applejack could only say, "WOW NELLY!" As the image played.

Pinkie pie's hair fell flat again as she sniffled and then cried out, "HOW CAN HE CARRY ON WHEN HE HAD TO LOOK AT HIS KILLER'S FACE IN THE MIRROR FOR SO LONG!" She sound sad.

Rarity was in tears her make up running as she hide her faces as she cried out, "He truly is the bravest of us all! To carry on like you weren't brought back to life Like nothing happened!"

Fluttershy was crying as she said, "SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE TOMMY A HUG! HE NEEDS IT!"

Rainbow dash was crying as she said, "I'm going to go hug my coltfriend and maybe cry with him for a bit!" She was then teleported away in rainbow light.

Zordon then spoke up and said, "this moment just shows Tommy's strength and how commit he is to not only saving the planet but the universe itself, by the time Tommy had been brought back Drakkon had gotten what he want and was able to reshape reality to his will!"

Alpha then spoke up, " yes he made it his dream world no other rangers just him as the lone teenage hero of earth, Drakkon was the only evil Tommy in the multiverse he knew he was an error a law a giant mess up on reality and he couldn't handle it all of it was to make him not only like the other Tommy's but the only Tommy. Our Tommy was brought back after the alteration so it was just him one on one with his killer and he won and restored reality to close to normal as could be!"

Twilight looked at the battle on the Viewing Globe as she sniffled and said, "He is best ranger!"

Later on.

Tommy was walking in to his house and in a moment Scootaloo was hugging his leg as Rainbow dash hugged him both crying.

Peachtree rolled in tears and over to her son and she cried, "We learned about what happened in the shatter grid war today.. I wish I knew what to say to help with your nightmares but I don't! "

Tommy was crying now as he sadly said," you shouldn't have to know what to say to your son dying by the hands of an evil version of himself then coming back to life!

Peachtree hovered herself to hug her son with the others as they all cried there.

Meanwhile on the moon.

Lord Zedd was watching as he said, "Oh gag me with a spoon! I'm done with the evil ranger shit it never works! If it didn't work for an evil Tommy who beat rangers and had an evil ranger army it won't work period Oh well to the next plan!"

Meanwhile

Trenderhoof was now in the Jungle following the voice through it as he the voice called out, "You are almost there hear my voice and find me! They need you and soon!"

At that point what looked like old semi cracked versions of Rita's putties came out around him and the voice yelled out, "Putty patrollers!"

Trenderhoof found his arms grabbed by two putties and an third one went into punch him but he fired off a magic blast form his horn shattering it, out of reflex he then flipped making the two putties that grabbed him spin and let go of him.

They fell to the ground and shattered.

Another one tried to kick him but he ducked got up and punched the thing in the chest making it shatter, he then span around and kicked another one making it shatter as he looked around still five!

the next two tried to rush him but he ducked so they hit and shattered eachother as Trenderhoof said, "Still three left." He sound scared and ducked again to avoid a kick only to be hit in the back and fall over. He then rolled to his left to avoid a stomp and jumped up and fired off another magic blast destroying one.

the two final ones charged and Trenderhoof ducked and held out his hands tripping both making them fall face first on the ground and shatter.

Trenderhoof then got up and returned to following the voice as he said, "I most be crazy to not turn back after being jumped by Golems!"

Later  back on earth.  
  


Peachtree was sitting on her couch reading a book and she sighed as she looked to the shaking cookie jar lid and she said ,"Discord don't even try it! My on is in the foods teaching Scootaloo and Spike some martial arts. The letters for Equestria are on the counter now get a move on! I have things to do today."

Discord then popped out of the cookie jar holding a cookie as he took the lid off his head and put it back on the thing and he got out sighing, "you are no fun Peachtree! You should lighten up I mean honestly You raised a super hero for crying out loud!"

As discord grabbed the letters.

Peachtree rolled her eyes as she sighed sadly, "That is why I can not lighten up! At any moment an evil space wizard could send down the monster to destroy and kill us all for his sick twist game of take down the heroes, and My son will have to jump in to fight beside his friends and sooner or later fight in a giant robot fight against said evil, using his magic dagger flute to control a giant robotic life form in the shape of a dragon!"

Discord smiled and happily said, "I know what Fun your world is!" he then vanished with the letters in a pop.

Later on in Rockville Pinkie's pie's family where opening Pinkie's letter.

All of Pinkie's sisters were now Anthros dressed like there human counterparts.

Maud opened the letter and said, "It's my turn to read it. Ok here we go, Hi Guys not much has changed on earth, Still a skinless space wizard on the moon sending down monster for the game he calls trying to take it over and me and my friends both old and new are still stopping them, and giant robots still knocking around giant monsters. Still dating Zack but I don't think his dad likes me! Don't know about how his mom feels about me but as she left her husband and son for going anthro she probably won't like me either."

Maud then took a breath and continued, "And Also I figured out ice cream cake, You put soft serve ice cream in the middle of the already cooked cake layers then freeze it hard then put the frosting. Please forward the that to the cakes, it is humanities greatest invention, second greatest Tv."

Maud then stopped reading, and said, "And the rest of the letter is a list of things humans made that she likes."

Elsewhere on Sweet Apple orchard.

Big mac who was now an anthro dressed like his mirror human world counterpart was reading the letter form his sisters, "Dear brother we know you is probably lonely with out us but you still hopefully have sugar belle. Also Scootaloo got adopted here by Tommy. We honestly believe when Tommy spotted a boy picking on her he was going to morph and summon the dragonzord. Spike is also trying to learn martial arts. Not going to write down Pinkie's joke about that as you won't get the reference. Any how we's fine nothing's changed sadly."

Big mac put it away and went back to picking apples.

Elsewhere In Cloudsdale.

Bow Hothoof was like also an anthro with his anthro wife, both dressed in simple cloths happily reading Rainbow dash's letter. "Dear mom and Dad Nothing has changed much Still doing the super hero thing here, Still dating a super hero, but I found out about the closet call he had thank goodness the green power coin saved it's owner. I hope I don't have to find out if the elements can do this thing too. Anyway the earth skills still won't approve trick flying as a sport, but the earthlings are taking to it quickly. Sighed Rainbow dash, P.S multiverse is a nag!"

Windy shrugged at the closing thing as she said, "I don't know but look there is a tear mark on the paper what ever it was had to be so bad it made our baby filly cry honey!"  
she sounded worried.

Elsewhere.

Fluttershy's still a normal pony brother Zephyr was reading his sisters letter while trotting along, "Dear brother I sucks mom and dad won't write back.. Anyway Still dating Billy, the big fat meanie is still on the moon throwing scary monsters down. But Billy's parents know and I think his mom is mentally planning a wedding. His dad I think he likes me but he's hard to read."

Zephyr rolled his eyes and looked at the letter and said, " and the rest is a list of earth animals she things are cute! That's my sister! Two legs or four she is my sis!"

Elsewhere.

Rarity's Rarity's mother was now a anthro in a blue dress and yellow sweater reading her daughter's letter as she said, "Blaa blaa blaaa saved the day, Blaa blaa blaa page on how much she loves all the different fashion styles humans has. Blaa blaa blaa how she loves making cloths for anthros… sweetie is oke, and…. She still single!" She then looked up the stairs and yelled out, "DEAR OUR DAUGHTER IS STILL SINGLE!"

Rarity's father's voice then yelled out, "YAY!"

Elsewhere Shining Armor, Cadance and Flurry who where all still normal ponies where looking through Twilight's letter.

Cadance throw out one page of it, "Don't need to read the rant on the zords." She said calmly.

Shining through away another page and said, "the page about Jason bye!"

flurry heart then used her page to through away a page headlined, "Zordon and alpha!"

Cadance kissed her daughter's head happily and She smiled and looked to the last page and said, "And finally the one free of the rant. Dear brother, sister in law and niece. Not much has changed. Still happy to see so many other Alicorns of both genders on earth so I feel like a normal pony again. See the Jason page for me and Jason's happy relationship report."

Shining rolled his eyes and looked at it and said, "See zord report for my findings on Titanus. See alpha and Zordon report for my study of the alien tech and Alpha's robotics it's exiting this time as I was allowed to study the remains of Alpha's first body, That's right Alpha is called alpha five as that is the fifth body his artificial soul has been in. Alpha one was enlightening."

Cadance rolled her eyes and sadly sighed and said, "No pony cares how Alpha works Twilight!" She said sadly.

Shining then continued reading, "oh here is something, Also the rangers had a friendship problem with their old Friend Matthew. Now here is the back story for it how it happened and how it was fixed."

Elsewhere In Ponyville!

Diamond Tiara was now an Anthro dressed like her human counterpart as she sadly walked beside her Dad who was also an anthro dressed in black suit and tie and she sighed and said, "So Mom really is leaving?"

Filthy sighed sadly as he said, "she already left long before this all happened. I found out the hard way she only married me for my mommy and had no love for either of us.

Diamond crossed her arms and said, "yeah so what else is new?" She said like it wasn't that big of a deal.

Filthy sighed and answered, "Celestia finally added the human system of divorce to our laws, form the demand. So .. I guess what would should have happened years ago is finally happening." He then put a letter in a box and sighed, "there now when that letter makes it to the office for it's final approved stamp it's over and done."

they then turned a corner and both screamed as What looked like a Glue goblin and some kind of bat monkey grabbed them and the goblin one said happily, " Baboo you where right that portal spell did work we got us the hostages Lord Zedd needs!"

Baboo laughed as he throw a screaming and kicking Diamond Tiara over his shoulder and he said, "Right Squatt now we can go handle up those power rangers while Nimrod charges.

Meanwhile

On earth,

In the Woods Scootaloo was kicking the padded gloves tommy was wearing as he smiled and happily said, "you are getting it sis Ok spike your turn! And remember no fire breath!"

Scootaloo then got out of the way as Spike smirked and moved over and Tommy got down and he took turns trying to hit the gloves but when he hit one he fell over backwards when Tommy moved it forward a half an inch.

Spike was on his butt blinking in confusion and Tommy sighed and said, "Your still off balance man!."

At that moment the Communicator went off and Tommy throw the gloves off the answer as he said, "What's wrong Zordon?"

Zordon then spoke up, "we have a hostage situation Tommy and you are need to join your friends."

Tommy nodded and pulled out his morpher and held it out saying, "Right I'll teleport you two to the command center then join the others. IT'S MOPRHING TIME DRAGONZORD!"

to be continued

  
  



	7. white light

In the middle of an evacuated Angel Grove, Officer Taylor was searching around it as he said, "Zack it isn't safe son where are you!?" He called out in panic when he spotted the Elements and the Rangers fighting Z-putties.

Jason was sighing bored as he hit one in the chest with his sword as the others also effortlessly beat the Putties as he said, "This is boring man!"

That is when Goldar showed up with Filthy and Diamond in chains holding his blade to Diamond's neck making the girl cry and shiver in fear as the Rangers and elements stopped.

Goldar laughed happily at the rangers stop as the putties came to him and he happily said, "Behold rangers your code of honor's fault! You could still win! You could even destroy me but you won't as two people you don't know would be hurt! That is what makes you all weak!" He said rudely.

Goldar then made two putties holding boxes walk up as he said, "I will kill the child before her father's eyes unless you hand over those power coins and elements of harmony that empower you!" He then laughed in victory as he said, "You will do it for one as your code of honor is your greatest weakness! Something Lord Zedd knows and unlike Rita he is smart enough to make sure all six of both items are handed over so no funny business!"

Jason removed his power coin and put it in the box making him power down as he growled, "You are sick goldar!" he said angrily.

Twilight hand over the element of Magic to a box making her power down as she said, " and we know both of them well at least we elements do!" she sound angry.

Officer Taylor continued to watch he saw laugher turn into Pinkie pie it wasn't a secret laughter and the Black ranger where a couple but before he could think Pinkie was cheating on her son.. his eyes widen as the Black ranger turned into his son and he had to cover his mouth.

the police officer gasped as he remembered speaking with the Black ranger when this anthro stuff started and he saw it in a whole new light.

He then watched Goldar cut the chain and kick Filthy and Diamond to them as the elements rangers and two new guest where teleported away.

Goldar laughed as Nimrod and it's two helpers showed up to attack the city now that the rangers where no more!

In the command center.

Lyra was watching looking at a putty guard stand in the woods the two boxes where set on as she looked to Zordon and asked, "Mr Zordon they are right there why can't the rangers just go there make those horrible made Golems brake by hitting the z and get there objects of power back?"

Diamond stared at Zordon as Zordon said, "It is not that simple Lyra!" he said as a light shined around the putties, " Unlike Rita Zedd has used the coins energy to power the dome the stand is making! To enter and face the putties you would need a power coin or a good enough fake!"

Tommy had his arms crossed as he looked to the second viewing Globe showing Nimrod and it's two buddies, "And three monsters two!" he said sadly "Even if we get them back we are still out numbered by one! Or two if we need ultra zord power!"

Elsewhere in Equestria.

Trenderhoof was making it to a stone in the middle of a white pit of rock in some cave and in it was the sword soba.

He then heard the voice again, but this time the lips on the sword handle moved showing where it was coming from, "you finally found me!" he sound happy

Trender blinked shock as he walked over adjusting his glasses as said in shock, "THE VOICE IS A SWORD!?"

Soba then spoke up as he made images of what was happening on earth show up as he said, "Why yes I am Soba the living weapon power coin and morpher of the white ranger. I was made and Given light when Ninjor dropped the power coin he was working on in the forage for it's power weapon merging them. But that is not the time I can see what is happening on earth. "

Trenderhoof looked up to see the elements and those power ranger being forced to give up there powers to save a child and he saw Applejack his heart sinking at the look of sadness on her face as those monster attack the city.

Trenderhoof looked to the sword and asked, "What can I do? I'm a travel writer not a fighter!?" he said in shock, as the images turned to his fight against the putties as Soba spoke up and said, "Could have fooled me form how well you handled those putties. Trenderhoof look you can do this just pull me form the stone and become the white ranger I'll help I'll guide you! I'll teach you how to use the powers! But if you don't act thousands in clouding the element of honesty who you fell in love with will die!"

Trenderhoof growled as he grabbed Soba and pulled him out making Trenderhoof vanish in White light.

He then landed in a forest and Soba said, "I brought us to earth the door form it to earth is open on one way for the moment! Now it's morphing time! Repeat after me White tiger power!"

Trenderhoof took a breast and held out Soba with the blade pointing down and forced himself to yell out, "WHITE TIGER POWER!" In a moment there was a white flash as he found him self in the white ranger costume his shape alter to look perfectly human like the anthro rangers.

Trenderhoof put a hand on his shield as he looked himself over as Soba said, "You have gained the Agility of a white tiger as the enemies don't know about us Take a moment to get use to your powers!"

Trenderhoof nodded as he did a flip.

Meanwhile in the command center the empty power morphers glow white as did most of the whites as Alpha said, "aiyiyiyiyi the white section of the morphing grid has ignited."

Filthy looked confused but Jason smiled and said, "A section ignites when first used! IT means we have a new ranger running around somewhere!"

Twilight hit buttons and one of the viewing globes showed the white ranger Climbing a tree like a cat before jumping flipping off and land on his feet and moving a hand out making a sonic blast damage the tree enough to make it fall.

Alpha happily said, "Looks like our new ranger is taking a moment to get use to his new powers.. but who is he?" he couldn't help but ask.

Applejack smiled as she said, "Well teleport me down to him ah'll explain it to him!" She said happily before she was teleport away in orange land and land a few feet behind the white ranger as she yelled out, "HAY WHITE RANGER!"

The white ranger then turned and happily said, "applejack nice to see you again!" he sound nervous.

Applejack blinked in confusion then she looked to the sword witch said, "Hi I'm Soba the one under the suit is trenderhoof he had a massive crush on you and followed you around like a love sick puppy for a day till he realized that was going on way to strong."

Trender quickly held the sword's mouth shut as he said, "REALLY MAN?"

Applejack held her stomach and laughed as she said, " Oh I thought you sound familiar and sorry I just ignored her After spending time away from the farm I came to understand I like my stallions nerdy!" she said happily making the white ranger jump as Applejack added, "Anyway the elements and power coins are behind a barrier you need a power coin to get out, You have one so think you could get them back you just need to grab and run once you are out of the barrier alpha will teleport you to the command center.

Trenderhoof nodded happily.

A little whys later the Z-putties guarding the coins went in to a panic when white beams fired and hit two's zs leaving ten, and they turned to see standing on the top of the hill the white ranger.

Trenderhoof posed as Soba said, "Your heads are held to high evil creatures time for you to fall back down were you belong! For I am the white ranger!" Trenderhoof jumped, as Zedd's roar of rage could be heard form the moon.

the White ranger land kicking one putty in the chest with both legs as he flipped and land on his left hand before flipping fully back to his feet, and he said, "Nine!"

the putties charged and Trender ducked and held out his left hand firing off a sonic blast that hit a putties z's form a few inches away making it brake, as his right hand hit the Z of one that tried to hit him form behind as he happily said, "Seven!"

Soba then said, "And Boomerang it!" Trenderhoof nodded as he throw his sword it hit a Z of a putty as he moved to the right and punched another putties z and on the return Soba bounced of another putties z to get to Trenderhoof's left hand.

Trender happily said, "Four!" as they shattered leaving Four.

the four remaining ones charged only for Trender to hold soba out and his beams hit two as he throw Soba again to hit another one, as he kicked the final one, and as the last putty shattered, Trender Grabbed soba out of the air and stumbled back an inch.

He then walked over to the boxes as he said, "Almost done!" he sound happily before he heard Soba say, "Look out!" He then jumped back to see Goldar.

Goldar growled in rage, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF MY MASTER RANGER!" HE then charged and Trenderhoof still holding Soba in a reverse grip crossed blades as he moved his open hand to the box they weren't enough to touch but the sonic wave knocked them off the there stand and down the way where he smiled as they vanished in light and Goldar roared in rage.

the white ranger then jumped back, on top of the hill again as Soba said, "You have lost this day evil one!" He then vanished in white light and appeared in the command center.

Where He powered down Soba still in his hand as the other rangers and elements gave him a welcome hug and Applejack gave him a kiss on the check making him turn red.

Applejack adjusted her hat to happily said, "Nicely done rookie!"

Alpha then made a coughing sound as he looked to those gathered, "Rangers we still have three monsters to handle and we can!"

Zordon then spoke as the viewing globe showed the thunderzords and white tiger zord, "Yes with our new friend comes new powers With the white section ignited the white tiger zord and it's friends the thunderzords have awakened. Trenderhoof the powerfull white tiger zord and it's power to change to warrior mode is yours."

Zordon then continued, "Twilight you will take the red dragon thunderzord, it do can become a warrior. Pinkie pie Black lion is yours, Rarity the pink firebird zord shall be guide by you, Fluttershy blue unicorn shall be guide by your kind heart, and applejack the yellow griffon zord is yours, This five zords shall become the thunder megazord."

Jason smiled as he took out his morpher and returned the coin and he smiled, "So the six of us go mega dragonzord, the elements take thunder megazord and white ranger takes tiger zord and we each take a monster!"

Zordon then spoke out, "yes!"

the elements and rangers rearmed them selves with their items as Jason said, "IT'S MOPRHING TIME!"

There was then yells of "tyrannosaurs Pterodactyl, Saber tooth tiger Mastodon, triceratops dragonzord , White tiger power! Magic, Honestly, laughter, Generosity, loyalty, kindness!"

All of them where then transformed, and teleported into to the there zords  witch where standing ready in the City.

The tigerzord had just converted to warrior mode and in the cockpit Trenderhoof was looking to Soba and he asked, "So how do I do this?"

Soba then said, "Tigerzord copies your moves, and the orbs behind you when load in to the desk before you make it use magic attacks." Before them was DC who went to slash so Trenderhoof load in an orb with the kanji or moon and in a moment the zord vanished and appeared behind the monster where Trenderhoof moved his arm making the tigerzord slash the monster's back.

the monster screamed in rage as it turned and fired a pink energy ball at them only for tigerzord to knock it away with his sword and Soba happily said, "and you got it trenderhoof!"

Trenderhoof smiled as he load in the water Kanji orb making his sword's tiger mouth chest spit out a jet of water that knocked DC back making it fall on his back, As the monster stood up.

Trenderhoof load in the robs for wood and fire as he said, "I Think this will make a good combo.. wait how can I read the writing on this thing.. no what it's magic don't question it!"

Moments later DC tried to slash only for vines to grab it and hold it still as the Tigerzord spat a fireball that hit it making the vines burn so the monster Burned more.

Trenderhoof then load in metal and Sun and in a moment a bright flash of light came form the tiger mouth blinding the monster and the next thing the monster knew it was on the ground with an x scar on it's chest and saw Tigerzord holding it's normal sword and a silver copy of it!

Trenderhoof then load the last orb in and said, "Earth let's see what you do!" In a moment a large rock fell on the monster crushing it killing it.

The tigerzord copied Trenderhoof rubbing his head iin confusion while pointing with the silver blade as it's ranger said, "That was lax luster! I mean it worked but still.. That's just down right stupid!" He was clearly disappoint by the earth orb.

Soba then spoke up and said, "Well what did you expect I mean it was either that or spit a rock at it! I mean honestly not everything can look cool mane!"

Trenderhoof nodded and said, "Fair point!"

Elsewhere the thunder megazord was standing holding it's spear before as it used it to Block a sword strike form AC.

In the Cockpit Twilight looked to her friends, "Ok girls! I know for most of us it's our first time Solo piloting a zord! But the controls are the same as megazord.. so I'm sure we learned enough form the rangers in copiloting to handle this But let's do this together! Forward arms and twist wrists !" She said happily.

the megazord then moved it's arms forward giving it's weapon a twist knocking the monster back and knocking it's sword out of it's hand.

The monster then jumped up high in the air and was about to land on the thunder megazord but the zord through it's spear at the monster hitting it in the chest knocking the thing back as the blade went into it's stomach.

The monster got up pulled the weapon out and then went and used it to slash the megazord making it stumble back as sparks flow.

Inside Rarity looked up and said, "Ok who throw the spear?" she said clearly upset.

Applejack muttered as she said, "that's one is on me girls.. I thought that would finish it off and get it way, I guess I didn't put enough in the through!" She sound sorry.

Pinkie pie hit the draw sword button and said, "It's ok we're new to this we most learn it to help our boyfriends, well all of us expect Rarity."

Rarity then gasped and quickly said, "Kimberly is single too! And Applejack too"

Applejack cleared her through, "ah promised Trenderhoof a thanks for saving the day date when this is over so.. sorry there Rarity!" The white unicorn anthro bite her lip sadly.

Moments later the megazord drew it's sword and was using that to hold back it's own spear.

Fluttershy then hit a button making the Megazord hold it's left hand firing mist that knocked the monster back and blind it.

Twilight smiled and said, "Good Job Fluttershy now everyone charge sword and power slash!"

the megazord then charged it's sword and slashed releasing a shock wave that split the monster right down the middle destroying it and the megazord picked up it's spear before posing.

Meanwhile.

Nimrod was in panic as Ultrazord firing on her destroying her ending the monster battle.

Our now thirteen heroes where then teleport to the command center untransformed, it was just Zordon and Alpha waiting for them.

Alpha smiled and said, "Tommy your mom is allowing Mr. Rich and Diamond to stay with them just to inform you of what you missed now I believe Zordon has a more important speech for you all."

Zordon then spoke up, "Rangers and Elements. Today was a close call Trenderhoof we owe you greatly. If you had not answered Soba's call and become the white ranger the day would have been lost. Words can not express how much we owe you for joining the team and following the code of the ranger to protect the light of good form the force of evil!"

Trenderhoof was holding Soba as he rubbed the back of his head red as he said, "geee your making me Blush mane. But to be fair I was a total klutz out there. I mean If I didn't have that sonic strike attack or those power orbs I would have lost my battles."

Applejack put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You may be unskilled but your strong! Ah'll teach you how to fight so you can be skilled and strong, Partner!"

Trenderhoof blushed happily as Soba spoke up with a joking tone, " At this rate he'll be a second pink ranger hahahahah."

Zordon then continued his speak, "Ranger today may have been a close call, and I fear many more will come. May the power continue to protect you, and to drive for harmony Guide you!"

Jason then put his hand out and everyone else put there hands on his and they through them on the air as they said, "POWER RANGERS!"

On the Moon Lord zedd screamed in horror and rage! " A NEW RANGER ANOTHER PAIN IN MY GOT DAM ASS! WHO MAKES ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL! ANOTHER HEADACHE! ANOTHER POWER PUNK! ANOTHER GOODY GOODY LOSER BEATING ME! I HATE YOU WHITE RANGER!"

Later on at the youth center. Fluttershy was dressed in a white sweater, long Green skirt pink knee socks and green heel boats as she walked over to Billy sitting at a table and she sat beside him she saw he was running numbers on paper as she said, " So Billy what you working on?" She asked happily.

Billy adjusted his Glasses, " the latest change rates, the number of those who changes lose and speeds in bursts. Signally how close our worlds are becoming. Right now forty nine percent of earth has become Anthros, those numbers are reversed on Equestria by what I figure. But the numbers can easily be off as all we have is Filthy telling us the noun change are now the elite few to work on."

Fluttershy nodded and crossed her arms as she did some simple math, "So in total the two worlds changes are half done?"

Billy adjusted his glasses again as he said, friendly, " Sadly you did the math wrong Fluttershy, there are more then just ponies that call your world home, Griffons ,Minotaurs, diamond dogs dragons, discords race, Yaks, hippogriffs , seaponies, goats , Kirin changelings, centaurs and many more who don't get cutie marks aren't affected. So sadly your world has to many different things on it for us to correctly count and figure out how much is done!"

Fluttershy blinked as she asked, "what would it take to correctly figure?"

Billy then simple said, "We would need to know the number of the ponies and the noun cutie mark gaining races, then form there we can figure things out. But sadly you guys don't keep the records for us to even guess at it. So sadly the one thing we can't know form the numbers is how close we are for the affects being over."

Fluttershy smiled as she held his hand and she happily said, "So What do we know form the numbers?"

Billy sighed and said, "On your world ponies are no longer the majority no longer the biggest group calling your planet home as such they are no longer the dominate species. And We are close to the same thing applying to humans, and while both worlds will continue it's the end of both as we've known them so far."

Fluttershy put a hand on her chin and let out a shy, "Oh my! This is the end of the world? I thought that had to be scary and fire filled."

Billy then continued speaking as he said, "While that is the picture we think of when we think it's the end of the world it isn't true. End means for a story to end. Humanity and ponies stories are ending so Anthros can begin. It's the end of the world as ponies and humanity are ending and being replaced. Naturally this happens slowly over millions of year as species slowly change over time till you get something totally new, but thanks to magic things have been speed up."

Fluttershy thought about the new unicornszord and said, "Yeah before long there might be an anthro ranger piloting a humanzord!" She was clearly joking to try and lighten the mood.

But Billy just said, "It's a possibility. Anything is possible Fluttershy. We say something is impossible but I've seen enough to know impossible is something being impossible is the only thing impossible."

Fluttershy sighed and rest her head on a hand as she said, "You sound like Discord."

Billy nodded as he said, "Yeah I know but he makes a great point Fluttershy."

Elsewhere in the Woods Trenderhoof was Copying a kick Applejack was showing him and he didn't lose balance.

Applejack smiled as she happily said, "that's good partner no more tripping over your own feet that's an improvement! At this rate you'll be the biggest pain in Lord Zedd's side."

Trenderhoof smiled at her as he stood normal now as he said, "I'm pretty sure I already am seeing as I'm the reason his latest master plan failed."

Soba then hovered beside him as he said, "I hate to brake this up love birds." Both Applejack and Trenderhoof blushed but soba said, "Zordon is calling.

In A park the elements where frozen as where the yellow, Blue, Black, and Pink Rangers.

Trenderhoof was using his Soba to hold back the hammer of the monster who did this Pursehead as he kicked the monster away and knocked it back he talked in to his left arm band and said, "How's it going In the command center!?"

In the Command center Tommy was helmetless watching Alpha repair his dagger, as he talked into his wrist and said, "Dragon dagger still down, Jason how's it going on your end!?" He asked worried.

In another part of the City Jason was in his Battelizer running his hand over his sword making it shoot out a forward rain of fireballs that hit the Z icon on the Z-putties chest leaving behind only the Monster the Lipsyncher!

Jason held his sword as he got in a fighting stance as he said, "doing good for now! But don't know about if I run out of Battelizer power!" He said panting a little as the monster charged at him with her sword.

Only for Jason's sword to flame up and he slashed through the Blade and slashed the monsters face.

The monster screamed in rage as she dropped her sword and held her face, "HOW DARE YOU!" In a moment she pulled out a bomb and slammed it into the ground to grow as she tried to step Jason, Only for Jason to spread his wings and take to the air to avoid it as he looked up and said, "RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD I NEED YOU!"

In a moment the zord appeared and Jason flow to it's cockpit and made it turn to warrior mode as it span it's staff to knock back the monster as Jason said, "Hope Twilight doesn't mind!"

Back in the Command center Alpha hand the Dagger to Tommy as he happily said, "there the repairs are done, I even know how pursehead's spell cracked it instead of freezing you! Your dagger's magic and pruseheads are equal and opposite enough to damage each other greatly."

Tommy took it and held his helmet under his left arm as he asked happily, "So when he hit me my dagger was damaged, so Then the opposite will happen if I hit him!"

Zordon spoke up saying, "correct Tommy your dagger most just be played to free the others! Now go and hurry Jason won't last long by himself!"

Tommy nodded and let out a happy "BACK TO ACTION!"

He then appeared in the battle against Pursehead and tommy played a song on his dagger making the Purse monster scream as the frozen elements and rangers where free!

Twilight then held out a hand and called out, "Power cannon! With Twelve heroes let's end this guy quickly and save my boyfriend!" She called out in panick mode! As all twelve of the gathered heroes summoned the power Cannon and held it, moments letter the thing charged and fired.

The shoot hit and destroyed Pursehead leaving him as a purple hand bag as Rarity ran up to it and grabbed it happily and saying, "How Dare lord Zedd use my handback for evil!" she as clearly angry by it!"

Twilight then let out a blind Panic and yelled out, "OK GIRLS TRY THE MEGA TIGERZORD FORMATION NOW!" She said pointing to the red dragon thunderzord having had it's staff knocked out of it's hand by the other monster.

Trenderhoof applejack, rarity, Fluttershy, and pinkie pie held out there hands and called out, "Mega tigerzord power now!"

The tiger zord then appeared in warrior mode as the Other four thunderzord in there flying palace like formation before breaking apart and merging with him!

The mega tigerzord was formed and in the cockpit Trenderhoof looked to the ponies with him as he chuckled, "Stuck in a room with four of the elements! No pony will believe me!" He then turned to the monster as he fired off the firebird.

the firebird burned bright as it flow at and through the other monster destroying it stopping it form finishing off the downed red dragon zord, and mega tigerzord walked over and helped Jason up before they fist bumped, Another victory for the heroes.

Elsewhere in the Oliver house hold Filthy rich or his cover name of Frank rouges was helping Peachtree do some paper work.

Filthy blinked at it, "I didn't know you owned your own business?" he seemed impressed at her.

Peachtree rolled her eyes and calmly said, "it was my ex-husband but the anthro hater lost it in the divorce now it's my headache! Slash pay check."

Filthy nodded as he looked at it and said, "Well my talent his Business So I'll tell you this you are leaving money and more importantly morals on the table here! I mean you don't have a mascot, I mean you have a super hero son who loves and goes out of his way to help Other Anthro and adopted kids. I would have your Son as the green ranger deliver a donation to an orphanage on behalf of your clean up crew. The kids get to beet a super hero, and the world knows where you both stand!"

Peachtree rubbed her chin and thought about it before saying, "I couldn't ask him to do that." She said sadly before saying, "it would be taking advantage of my son's super powers!"

Tommy who was morphed into the green ranger was holding a check that just came in and he said, "No it's not! I've been doing planning on doing that! Just great we all agree!" He then vanished to make the donation.

Diamond tiara, cover name Diva Tera Rouges was sitting down watching it as she Blinked in confusion not at the super hero that was now Scootaloo's older brother but at her dad and the super heroes mother who seemed to talking like a couple and she blinked and asked her self, "she's going to be my new mom isn't she!?"

Meanwhile.

Pinkie pie was walking with Zack unmorphed and Pinkie was spinning In victory when she notice Zack looked serious for a moment as she looked to her boyfriend and asked him, "What's up why aren't you doing your victory dance we always do it together when the monsters are beaten!?" she seemed confused.

Zack rubbed his chin as he said, "that's just it! Pinkie I don't think this was a fight!" he said trying to sound serious as Pinkie looked confuses so he went on, "We had two monster one that tried to freeze everyone but our new white tiger, and a monster that didn't die when hit by a Battelizer attack. This was a test! Testing trender, and how powerful he can make monster to make up for our new numbers! This was nothing but a bad guy test run!"

Pinkie's hair deflated as they made it to Zack's house and she sadly said, "Gee, that's scary."

the door then opened as Officer Martian Taylor opened the door and said, "Oh son your home and you brought Pam Paz, I'm sorry you like your nickname of Pinkie pie better please come in!"

Pinkie pie looked confused by how nice Zack's dad was being and how he seemed to be hiding something.

the officer looked to his son and his girlfriend seeing the Black ranger and Laughter for a moment before shaking his head and saying, "Son you know you can come to me about anything right?"

Zack said, " yeah I know pops!" he sound happy but Martian sighed sadly.

Elsewhere on the Moon Lord Zedd was moving his hand over a crystal ball showing the man announcing the winners of the teens go to the global peace conference and in a moment he said, "Kimberly Ann Hart!"

Zedd then laughed happily.

At that moment in the Command center Lyra found herself teleport to the Command center to see Kimberly and the anthro unicorn crossed her arms as she looked to Kimberly the only human ranger left then to Zordon and she said, "So what's up guys?" She seemed confused,

Kimberly held her moprher as she sighed and said, "I was picked to go to the peace conference and has teleporting takes a lot of power the farther away it is! I Won't be able to be a reliable Pink ranger anymore so time to pass the power coin!"

Lyra's eyes widened as Kimberly put the moprher in her hand and she sparked Pink as she said, "Lyra heartstring, known to the human world as just Lyra with your heart so pick, and your love for the human world I pick you as my replacement. From this day forth you are the pink ranger."

Lyra's eyes widen as the coin glow and she found herself in the pink ranger suit her body altered to look human like the other anthro rangers and she looked herself over in shock.

the new Ranger pulled out the Pink power bow and happily jumped and said, "YES YES YES!"

Zordon then spoke to Kimberly as he said, "You will be missed Kimberly all though your time as a ranger has come to an end you will always be a ranger in spirit may the power continue to protect you!" Kimberly then teleported away for the last time.

The next day in the youth Center. Rarity was crying as she drank a smoothie at the Juice bar as she sadly said, "With Kimberly gone I really am the only single lady of my friends left! Ernie it's horrible do you know how hard it is to meet some pony special with what we do?"

Ernie nodded as he hand her a tissue box and said, "yeah.. I would recommend some ice cream, a movie and punching someone in the face!" He said happily.

That is when Bulk and Skull got close and flexed as Skull said, "why baby there are two good guys right here for you!"

Rarity screamed and punched them both in the face knocking them down as she said, "Kimberly may have been desperate enough to think about dating on of you but me never!" she said happy and prideful as she adjusted her hair and walked off.

To be continued.


	8. an eventful day

Out in a Park the Rangers and Elements where battling against the Scatterbrain monster.

the Monster then fired it's beam it hit them only for everyone but Trender to shatter then come back together unmorphed.

Trenderhoof looked around and checked himself out, "How come I wasn't affected?" He seemd surprised.

Jason then held out his moprher and called out, "Tyrannosaurs!" but nothing happened him gasp.

Twilight held out her element and called out, "MAGIC!" Nothing happened and she looked confused and shocked.

Scatterbrain held his sword and point at the white ranger, "Don't know how you aren't affect, and I don't know why you still got your memories, but at least twelve of you are powerless rangers now!" he mocked as he summoned the Z-putties to his side and he said, "Come on guys there is only one power ranger left! Let's get him!"

Saba then spoke up and sounded scared, "Well we're fucked!"

The depowered rangers ran as Trenderhoof rushed off having to fight alone!

As they went to hide Billy looked at his moprher closely and he said, "the morpher are working they just aren't connect to the grid anymore!" He said stating it as Alpha's voice came form his commutator and said, "correct Billy. The beam's affect where weakened by way of the equestrian magic in your systems keep your memories but the morphers coins and elements are two mixed up to work!"

Applejack kicked a Z-putty in the chest and asked out, "Ok then how come Trenderhoof still got power!?" She asked confused.

Tommy then ducked and hit a Z-putty in the chest as he said, "Trenderhoof's moprher and coin are a living weapon! Saba still has his memory and knows how to act that's why! Last time I check ours don't have a memory!"

Zordon's voice then said, "In theory a second beam filtered though a prism could alter the beam to undo the affect but were would we get one!?"

Unknown to them Watching where Bulk and Skull who where shocked and Skull said, "them! But they are…"

Bulk then pulled his friend close and tapped his chest and said, "They where faking being dweebs to through us off! It was the perfect plain but you heard them the monster broke there super powers and they need a Prism thingy to fix them! Come on Skull we found out who they are! But sadly the rangers need saving and we're the only ones who can do! COME ON MAN! WE GOT TO SAVE THE POWER RANGERS!"

Bulk then pulled Skull off and came to story as he said, "See skull I seen our science teacher at this small shop buying Nerd stuff and this thingy sounds nerdy to me so come on!"

They then ran in and Skull walked up to a worker and asked, "Hay lady! We need to know where to find something called a prism to save t…"

Bulk covered Skulls mouth and covered by saying, "Our friend some Time on his project! Kind of lost his and he only has a few hours to turn it in so we are in kind of a hurry!" he said calmly.

The lady point and said, " back wall of the story some where!"

The Two bullies ran to the back and looked around and soon the larger of the smiled and happily said, "Bingo!" he grabbed it and looked at the price and said, "Dang it I'm two bucks short!"

Skull then reached in and pulled out his wallet and said, "I have two bucks!" he said happily and Bulk petted his friends head and said, "Well done! Now come on to the check out line! It's all on us! How do they do this all the time!?" he said excited.

Meanwhile

Trenderhoof was using Soba to hold back Scatterbrain's Blade as Scatterbrain laughed and kicked him in the shield making him fall back and drop his blade!

The white ranger was going to reach for Saba but had to roll to his left to avoid a downward stab form the monsters sword, he then flipped up kicking him in the head as he did so making the monster let go of his blade and land on his back.

Scatterbrain laughed and said, "what a joke! You can't end me you won't get your friends power back if I'm gone in fact let's try this!" he then fired his beam and it hit Soba making the sword shatter then come back together transparent and not awake.

Trenderhoof backed away in shock as the monster looked at him, "Now that I got the morpher let's get you! Good bye fight ranger!" As he fired that is when Trenderhoof heard bulk yell, "Take caught the prism!" That is when Trenderhoof grabbed it as the beam fired and he held the Prism out making the crystal absorb the light and fire off beams of all his friends colors that went and hit them restoring them to there moprhed state and returning Saba to normal.

Scatterbrain stepped back in shock as a battle fired up Red came and slashed him in half ending the Monster as Trenderhoof went to pick up Soba as he happily said, "Good to have you back buddy!"

Soba then happily said, " yes thanks to Bulk and Skull!" he said looking right at the Two.

Skull saluted and happily said, "Secret's safe with us guys! You do your thing and we'll help if we can!" He then left and Bulk saluted happily as he said, "that's rock on guys! Rock on!"

In the Moon Zedd screamed in rage as he screamed, "THOSE TWO IDIOTS SAVED THE RANGERS! THOSE TWO IDIOTS BEAT ME! HOW!? HOW DID I LOSE TO TWO IDIOTS! HOW?"

Later on.

the cutie mark crusaders and Diamond Tiara were listening Bulk and Skull they were about to call them crazy but Zack as the Black ranger showed up and nodded saying, "yeah it's true Thanks for the help guys guys!" he patted Bulk and Skulls back before teleporting away.

Zack unmorphed then entered and everyone's jaw's dropped as Bulk and Skull rose there hands.

Skull smiled as he said, " yeah but before you ask who they are we saved them We didn't see them with out the helmets or mask or what ever so we have no idea!" He said clearly lying not that anyone cheering around them knew that.

Bulk held his arms out and said, "you're too kind! I'm sure if anyone you had the chance you would have done the save after all isn't saving the rangers just saving all of us!"

Sweetie belle blinked as she let out a flat, "… What is this?"

Rarity walked up to her little sister and petted her head, "the humans say everyone has their day! This is Bulk and Skull's, and technically Zedd's too as she did beat the power rangers today!" She giggled at it and said, "yet he couldn't beat Bulk and Skull!"

Scootaloo then rolled her eyes and said, "hay were is my big brother?" She asked.

Rainbow dash walked over stretching her arm as she happily said, "Found out your mom, and Diva Tera Rouges nick name Diamond Tiara's dad were on a date and he's spying." She sound calm but Diamond Tiara and Scootaloo screamed.

Elsewhere in Angel Grove Tommy was morphed hiding on a roof top holding his dagger to his helmet as he looked down on Filthy Rich happily pushing his mom's wheel chair for her down the street as he whispered, "give dragonzord a reason buddy!"

Alpha's voice then came on the communicator and said, "Tommy being a little over protective of your mom there! Besides we have other problems the first natural porta leading form Earth to Equestria has opened second stage has of the physic merging has hit!"

Tommy touched the diamond on his shield as it glow and he said, "yeah I feel it!" he said stunned, "Or more like my power coin does! I guess sense it was fixed by this it's extra sensitive to it!"

In the command center.

Alpha was running some test as he said, "well it appears it was small and only open for a second I highly doubt anything make it through Zordon!"

Zordon then spoke, "Something did and it is for the best I know I can sense it through the grid!"

Elsewhere on the moon.

Zedd was growling as he said, "I sense it! A future ranger was just saved by that stupid other world and this one leaking into eachother! Another goodie goodie avoids death! Leading to a future pain in my ass! This most end! I'll use all my power to destroy the walls so they will be destroyed! Both of them and all of my enemies and all the valuable items of use I will claim by searching the flaming remains of two worlds! I will do so My next few monster shall be the walls of magic!"

He looked at the world he could see three points radiating magic as he said, "A simple strike to one of them is all I'll need! The angel Grove tv tower is one! I shall brake it apart!" He then held out his staff and fired a beam that hit the TV camera in a studio and turned it into the the Showbiz monster, who roared to life!

later 

On the news people could see the Rangers and elements battling the showbiz monster.

With Tommy crossing blades with Goldar as he growled, "What's wrong still falling form Zedd's favor!?" he said mockingly

That is when Lyra's Communicator went off and Alpha Spoke up "Rangers Zedd has sent down another monster the inferno Flame head monster!"

Twilight smiled and said, "Me The girls and White ranger will teleport to him and take him out with the power cannon Jason you battle fire up and handle showbiz!" she smiled as Jason nodded as the Elements and White ranger teleported off.

Jason then yelled out, "Battle fire up!" he took on his armored form and ran ready to slash the Showbiz monster but the Monster fired off a flash blinding the red ranger as it laughed, "Can't hit what you can't see!" it was then hit in the back by Blue's power lance.

Billy laughed as he said, "he can still hear you Dummy! Red fire where you here me!" he said as he used his lance to hold down the monster, and Jason let out flaming slash.

At the last moment Billy jumped out of the way landing on his but as the flaming slash fired hit the monster destroying it!.

Elsewhere The elements and White ranger held the power Cannon and fired destroying the Flame head monster!

Above Zedd growled as he said, "you want something done right do it your got dam self!" he yelled as he fired a lighting bolt making the massive zord known as Serpentera appear and roar making the rangers and Elements look at it in shock as it charged it's attack!

Zordon then spot to all of them, "Serpentera! He captured it! With out the grid to power it it won't have much power you all just have to avoid or stop it's one attack to win!"

To their shock the warzord fired and hit what looked like an invisible wall making images of Equestria appear in the sky before the war zord vanished!

In the Command center Alpha was scanning as he said, "Aiyiyiyiyiyi This is horrible and I'm such an idea the target was the boards between the worlds! Earth and equestria are about to slam into eachother! Billy Twilight I need the two of you to return and help me make a machine to repair it."

the alert then went off as CannonTop at giant size appeared, and he fired on a side of a mountain caving it in as Alpha said, "Oh gosh dang it to heck! Zedd sent out a giant monster who just caved in the Dinozords! Well Dragonzord is else in the lake.. point is we are down an ultra zord and a megazord!"

In a moment Alpha saw the Tiger zord and thunder megazord reading out to battle Cannontop as dragonzord came out of the lake and walked to them! " this is just perfect storm today!" he said clearly scared as Billy and Twilight appeared to help Alpha work on the machine.

Meanwhile in the battle.

Cannontop fired his moving shoulder blasters to fire on tiger and Dragon zord as his head fired on Thunder megazord.

Tommy on the Dragonzord's head play a song that summoned a shield form it's chest plate protecting him.

Thunder megazord was swinging his blade to deflect the shots, While tiger crossed it's arms as Trenderhoof load in the Vine power orb!

In a moment Vines wrapped around Cannon top holding most of his guns in place and as the Thunder megazord walked over to slash it the Cannon it had for a head fired on the megazord knocking it.

Cannontop then laughed as he broke the vines and turned his Cannon up to fire and shatter a bolder about to drop on him as he laughed and said, "You clowns don't get to win like that this time!" he said proudly.

On the ground Rainbow dash looked up she could see a ghostly image of cloudsdale as she sadly said, "Mom dad, Tank! Looks like we've failed you guys I'm so sorry!" She said crying before she looked up when she heard a buzz and spotted Tank coming to her.

Rainbow dash Blinked in Tanks mouth was a green crystal and she asked, "What are you doing here and What is with that crystal!" that is when Rainbow dash heard Zordon's voice say, "that is the crystal power cell of the thunderzord carrier Tor! It appears Tank found it and for the sounds of it he wants to help!"

Rainbow blinked before her eyes widen as she saw her pet turtle transform into the Zord tor and roar, Making Rainbow's eyes widen as her pet now the zord Tor fired on Cannontop's right side destroying one of his shoulder cannons as he stumble to the side in shock.

Rainbow flow into the cockpit and smiled and happily said, "I knew you were the best pet ever Tank! Now you'll be the most awesome zords! Tommy I need you to hold him off while the three of us form the thunder ultrazord! I hope this finisher will be awesome as my pet turtle turned Zord!" She sounded happier then pinkie pie!

Tommy nodded as he dropped to dragonzords cockpit and had his zord give a tail whack smashing the monsters other shoulder Cannon as the thunderzords all combined into there ultrazord.

the red dragon thunderzord then span it' staff making the mountain of hooked togetherzords take off like Tank normally does before it dropped out of the air right over Cannontop who was firing on it's underbelly but it's shots did nothing allow the monster to be crushed flat!"

In the ultrazord Cockpit Jason who was filling in for Twilight said, "Well that was… Lame!" he said disappoint by the ultrazord's finisher!

Rainbow sighed and said, "Well Two out of three isn't bad! Tank did his best! And it worked!"

Meanwhile with everyone else.

Billy and Twilight where setting up the Machine as the others held off goldar!

Trini used her daggers to knock Goldar's sword form his hand as she jumped back, Lyra happily chuckled as she fired on Goldar with her power bow hitting him in the chest as she happily said, "Suck it!"

As he stumbled back Zack slashed his power Axe hitting him on the back as he said, "you won't Win! While we are around!" he declared full of himself as Goldar stumbled back.

Only for in a moment the Monkey to leave and in a moment a lighting struck and there stood lord Zedd growling, "Stupid henchmen! I'll face you punks myself!" he declared in rage!

In a moment he fired off a blast that sent Lyra flying back, and he span around and grabbed Zack's axe by it's blade and pushed him away before he turned and throw a fireball at a charging Trini.

he then turned to Billy and Twilight as Officer Taylor showed up and looked to Billy, "I saw you that day you had to hand over the power coins I know it's my son under the Black outfit! Listen someone can talk me through the finish of this thing set up while you all fight!"

The Two looked confused as Twilight hand him a communicator and said, "here Alpha will talk you through!"

Twilight then held her staff and summoned jason's sword and hand it to Billy, "Make the power blaster I'll hold himstill" she declared as her horn and staff glow purple making Zedd glow purple.

Zedd growled as he moved he was struggling but saw the rangers putting together the power blaster and he growled as he saw a cop finishing the Machine as he said "You rangers! Always having civilians save you hid!" he declared in rage.

Zack was leading the power blasters aiming, "we like to think of it as the planet helping us keep it safe!" they then fired the power blaster and Zedd it was a direct hit! But when the smoke cleared Zedd remained standing unhurt laughing.

That is when the sky returned to normal and a passed out princess Celestia appeared beside Officer Taylor as the machine glow.

Moments later the other rangers and elements showed up ready to fight and Zedd growled, " Another lose!" he then vanished leaving them all behind standing there confused by what happened. Much like the world that saw another one in the sky.

Zordon then spoke up through the communicator and said, "this was a close call rangers, very close the dooms day clock had only seconds left! If not for Tor's return I doubt Zedd would have fled."

Rainbow then smiled as Tor turned into Tank and flow over to her and she hugged him and said, "yeah my pet is my zord!"

Pinkie pie then blinked and said, "what if all our pets could become zords Gummy could form the chest legs and head of a megazord as the gator zord, and Winona and Opalescence could be the arms!"

Zack then turned to his girlfriend and said, "I don't think now is the time for talk about zords" he said pointing to his dad and the princess, "My dad knows and we have a knocked out princess, Plus a world once more in panic as another world just appeared in the sky!" he said clearly worried.

Officer Taylor picked up the princess and hand her to Jason and said, "here you get her somewhere safe I'm a police officer leave restoring order to me! Son you and your friends focus on saving the Planet! I can handle this if my name isn't officer Zane Taylor!" he then ran off happily to do his job!

Later on at the youth center Celestia was on the news explaining how Rita's spell was affecting her world as well.

Applejack was watching with Trenderhoof or as his cover name was Trent Hope as she said, "ah don't like this Tren. Ah know how to spot a bad idea when ah's sees it!" She sounded worried.

Trenderhoof nodded and said, "Big time.. it's about as bad an idea as sticking Saba in the a dish washer." On his back a back pack let out a muffled cry of ,"Don't even think about it!"

Trender nodded as he looked at the Tv and someone changed the channel, and he said, "for the best anyway! Been enough Gloom and doom to day with Three monsters Zedd revealing he has a stolen super zord that acts as a last resort, and not to mention Zedd taking a direct head for the power blaster and not even being hurt! I mean if he is that powerful why doesn't he just fight on his own?"

Applejack rubbed her chin and said, "I wrecken it most be like his zord lot of power but not enough fuel to make using it a good idea! I mean you seen him teleport his zord back once it fired and was out of power! Maybe Zedd is like that he's to powerful for his own good!" She sounded kind of worried.

Trenderhoof adjusted his glasses as he spotted Filthy Rich walking in carrying Peachtree bridal style as he said, "yes that is worrying but I think Tommy is going to be more worried about that! As he's not going to jump to the logical answer of her wheel chair broke and Filthy carried her out of the damaged area!"

They could hear the song of the dragon dagger and Trenderhoof jumped up and he said, "I need to go have a talk to my fell shield ranger!" he then ran off in a hurry!

meanwhile on Equestria.

Fancy pants who was now an anthro in full suit and tie was watching the young foal he had found.

The boy was an anthro one with white fur brown tail and mane brown eyes, he was in a blue onesie happily playing with a toy car.

Fancy pants adjusted his monocle as he said, "the blanket said your name was Justin Stewart odd name and what is that odd toy, a cart with a train engine… there is money there.. Any how sense I found you in the forest I hate to think about how you got there and if I hadn't found you! Well My wife left me as I changed and she didn't. So looks like we're family now."

Justin being just a baby didn't understand but he did look in a mirror and for a moment see the blue turbo ranger and he giggled at it before it vanished.

Meanwhile on earth   
  


Out in the mountain range beside angel grove The white tiger zord warrior mode was moving large boulders.

In side of it Trenderhoof was sighing under his helmet as he looked to Saba, "With all going on today what's the rookie doing? Removing the boulders blocking in the dino zords!"

There was a dinosaur like roar form behind them and Saba spoke up saying, "hold on we're working on it!"

Trenderhoof made a fist, " I swear Lord Zedd is going down!" He then continued his task.

Elsewhere the Six main rangers where fighting putties.

Tommy sighed as he played his dagger sending out lighting bolts that fight five putties Zees making them explode as he said in a bored tone, "Five!"

Zack swung his axe in a wide arc sending out ice spikes that hit the putties right in the maker mark making them fall apart as he said, "I got six!"

Lyra giggled as she fired off seven energy arrows that hit seven putties dead center taking them down as she said, "Seven! Top that!"

Trini Span midair, holding her power daggers slashing two putties zees then she throw her daggers while kicking two putties in the Zedd to land on her feet through a flip, and her two knfies land in two more putties as she pulled out her blade blaster and fired on anther making seven brake apart as she happily said, "Tied you girlfriend!"

Billy broke his lance in half and crossed the tips sending off a bolt of lighting that split and hit seven putties in the makers mark as he smiled and said, "I tied too!"

Jason then growled as he yelled out, "BATTLE FIRE UP!" he then took on his Battelizer and slashed his blade sending out a wave of fire that took down ten putties as he called out, "Ten and look no more! Guess I win!" he seemed proud of that.

Tommy tapped Jason's chest plate as he said, "That is cheating! You are the only one who can take on a power up form!"

Jason then laughed and said, "In that case we have to take two of your score as you are stronger thanks to that shield!" he said as a sharp counter.

Tommy then held his hand out for a shake, "Fine I only got three!" Jason shock his hand and said, "Then I got noun!" the two friends then agreed and buried the hatched!

Elsewhere at a summit Celestia was talking with the leaders of earth behind her guarding where the elements.

Rarity sighed as she said, "I don't know what's worst This boring meeting! The Fact we are so divided or the fact we had to beg celestia not to reveal our real names to keep secret identities!" She said putting a hand to here forehead form the drama of it all.

Twilight sighed as she leaned on her staff and said, "I know right? I mean after seeing how much the parents who know worry, I'm horrified of how worried my parents most have been every time we raced out to race the planet! I mean Now I know why heroes in comics were mask, plus what if a bad guy wants to go after family to get back at us it's common knowledge!" she sounded scared.

Rainbow dash nodded and said, "Big time!" she said with a sigh as she agreed

Pinkie pie then whispered, "In other news for the Zane Taylor as Seems to be crushing on Celestia and I think our princess is crushing back!" She said happily.

Fluttershy covered her mouth and said, "Oh my! We're gossiping right now of all times?"

Applejack adjusted her gloves as she spoke up and said, "it ain't that different form counting putties!" she said calmly.

The other girls nodded.

Later on in the Command center.

Billy was unmorphed checking the systems, as Twilight was running a scan, "Strange Billy is here yet it says someone with a blue grid connection went through to equestria?" she said puzzled by it.

Zordon then spoke out, "there is a second of the grid for all! All echo with the color they would be, but only those pure of heart can truly connect searching for these connections is how we ghost the team to stop pyscho green, but I forgot to factor in friendship so while the team complete the mission there inability to work together coast them greatly. When choosing the current rangers I factor in friendship as well as strong grid connection."

Billy adjusted his glasses as he spoke up," so then who ever went through is going to be a blue ranger someday thanks to this super high connection."

Alpha then spoke up and said, "Big time! Anyway the reinforcements to the magical barriers is done Zedd won't be able to attack them again! All though it looks more like earth and Equestria will end up being twin planets sharing the same sun now, that will be .. les chaotic and horrifying. Ironically Zedd just helped save tones of loves by stopping the planets form rusing!"

On the Moon.

Zedd growled when he roared that, "HOW DARE THEY HOW DARE THEY!" He then yawned as he growled, "Dam it my time of rest is coming! How dare they do this! Now I'll sleep for with the words Zedd saves lives in my skull!" he then walked off.

Elsewhere in the palace

Finster was trying to brake open the space dumpster with a crow bar and it finally worked and he reached in and pulled out Rita and smiled, "Welcome back my Queen I'll start work on an enlarging potion to get you back to normal size don't know how we'll handle lord Zedd dough."

Rita laughed and said, "Silly Finster you think I was floating without planning I still had remote viewing I saw all that happened and got a great idea! An idea that will allow me to control lord Zedd!"

Finster jumped back in shock as he gasped, "Have you gone mad My queen? And I mean that with all respect!"

Rita laughed her evil laugh as she spoke up, "Silly Finster have you not seen the rangers red is stronger then ever and he will do what ever the purple girl says why because he loves her! With his time of rest coming now is the perfect time! Make me a love at first sight potion and youth potion! As Zedd sleeps I'll slip it to him so when he awakens he'll fall in love with the younger me! And as the girl I'll be the one in control of the relationship!" she laughed happily.

Finster nodded as he clapped, "Oh right then one youth potion, take toy sized thing and make it normal sized potion, and one love at first sight potion! That'll take awhile to complete, at least a few weeks my Queen it'll be cutting it close but I'll get it done if I don't work on my side project this week."

Rita sighed and said, "Finster your wife left you for taking my job offer, she stopped loving you the moment you committed to being evil! She even says that word for word every time you bring her back to life! Give up and move the on already!"

Finster sighed as he got to work on the potions as he sadly said, "I wish it was that simple my Queen, but love is a very powerful thing! That makes one stronger and weaker at the same time!"

A month later Zedd was laying down growling as he said, "I could have gotten the rangers home town with them leaving the country for that field trip! It's so not fair!" he then passed out.

Down on earth as the rangers and elements where loading on to a plan Tommy was looking at a post card form hims mom and Filthy as he said, "I knew my mom was getting remarried but still!" he looked at the picture of his mom happily in Filthy riches arms.

Scootaloo then rolled her eyes and said, "And now my former bully is my sister." She then load her bag on to the lounge machine.

Rainbow dash was shaking sipping tea as she fearfully said, "Why won't they just let me fly myself I have wings and if I crash I'll land on a cloud just fine! Stunned but fine! Unlike this metal death trap!"

Applejack blinked before stating the sight before her, "Rainbow is scared of Flying! Never though Ah's would see this day! It's opposite day!" she said stunned.

Trenderhoof nodded as he looked to a glowing white power coin on a string as he whispered to it, "Stay calm Saba it's the only way we can get you on here!" he then Looked to the nervous wreck that was Rainbow dash and blinked before saying, "what's next Lord Zedd getting married!?"

Fluttershy stuck her tongue out as she walked on saying, "Lord Zedd getting married? Not even Rita would marry that guy!" She sound grossed out.

Twilight held her stomach and sound sick, "Rita and lord Zedd getting married let's not even joke about that!"

Pinkie pie shivered and said, "I just though of what there kid would look like and he is ugly! Ugly ulgy with horns!"

Zack petted Pinkie pie's back and said, "Yeah it would have to be ugly! With a strange name like Thrax!"

Bulk then walked up ready to get on as he said, "I'm going to nicely ask you guys to stop joking like this! It's scaring skull! And you are risking a Jinx! And there is no wood to knock on!"

Rarity looked confused but Billy was coming up and said, "A jinx is a belief if you say something it either will or won't happen and if you don't want it to happen you are suppose to knock on wood so the universe knows you where joking. I don't believe in it! But with all the other strangeness they are making a point about it!" he sounded worried.

Trini was hand in hand with Lyra as she said, "yeah after all everything sent away form an object in space will sooner or later make a return form the other side!"

To be continued.

  
  
  


  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

In another country the students of angel grove high where coming off as a teacher said, "Welcome to the newly remained Batralia!"

Tommy looked around seeing a lot of bat winged Pegasus anthros who where yawning tired as it was day lot and zebra anthros who were wide awake.

Billy then spoke up, " I heard about it half the population became nocturnal thanks to the change event so the country is always moving giving it one of the best economies in the world, they even altered government so there all office have a day time and a night time place." He said curious about it.

Trenderhoof adjusted his own glasses and rolled his eyes, "Fascinating!" he sound happy as he was writing in a note book he had and Applejack rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

Rarity adjusted her mane and said, "Well at any rate form what I hear this country is completely changed making the human students coming off the only humans in the country making this a week were we all get to be normal again!"

Trini then elbowed Rarity and said, "Way to jinx it Rarity!"

Meanwhile on the moon in his recharging sleep Zedd laid as Rita snuck into the room and happily poured the potion Finster had made into the machine he was hooked up to making Zedd glow for a moment as he awoken to see her and his said, "Why who are you darling?" he asked curiously.

Rita smiled as her plan worked and she said, "Why I am Rita repulsa Your loyal servant!" she sound happy.

Zedd got up and said, "then how have I gone so long with out seeing your wonderfully wicked ways please do me the honor or being my Queen!" he asked happily.

Rita laughed happily and said, "you got it Zeddy!" The two then held hands and Goldar walked in and roared at Rita but Zedd yelled out, "SILENCE!"

Goldar jumped back as Zedd stood up and he said, "This witch is my bride to be!" goldar stumbled back in horror as Zedd continued, "And as my worst man it is your job to make a wedding befitting me finding a queen! And My lovely Queen as a gift to you take my staff and go see Finster! Using my staff you can bring your favorite monsters back to life stronger then ever, but only six!"

Zedd then happily hand the staff to Rita who giggled happily as she said, "Why you spoil me Zeddy!" She then walked off as Goldar was slapping himself trying to shock himself awake.

Meanwhile.

Baboo and Squatt were out side the command center and spotted Alpha and tackled him and load in a disk as Baboo said, "Well that was easy! We didn't even have to brake in!" he laughed about.

In a moment Alpha's eye glow bright red as he went back in and turned off Zordon's energy tube, then hit two keys.

Moments later the Rangers and Elements found themselves in an abandoned Opera house, facing Grumble Bee, Rhinoblaster, Snizzard, Robogoat, Invensuable flytrap and Saliguana.

Jason pulled out his moprher as they got ready, The rangers pulling out there morphers, while Trenderhoof pulled out Soba form his back back and the elements readied there elements of harmony, the red ranger then said, "Way to jinx it Rarity tyrannosaurs!

there where then yelled of, "Mastodon, triceratops, saber toothed tiger, White ranger tiger power, dragonzord , Pterodactyl, Magic, Laughter, generosity, loyalty, honesty, Kindness!" But nothing happened making them look at themselves in shock.

Grumble Bee laughed as he took aim and said, "This place is a bind spot in the grid! Meaning so long as you under this roof it's not morphing time!" he then fired his stingers making Twilight make a magic wall between them.

Twilight held her head making her horn glow, "but we still have our natural abilities!" She said proudly.

Rhinoblaster laughed and summoned his sword, " And how long will that last against us!"

Snizzard laughed and called, "bessidess! We have the power and numberssss thisss time!"

Robogoat readied his staff and said, " Your skulls will be our wedding gift to Lord zedd!"

Flytrap then banged his fist together and continued, "And his Queen to be Rita Repulsa!"

Saliguana then finished with, "Isn't it a nightmare come true!" he said happily.

Our hero'es jaws where dropped and eyes twitching as there face morphed into a scream that won't escape, At that moment Trenderhoof used his horn to fill the room with smoke so they could run.

Once our heroes made it away form the monsters Rarity yelled out, "LORD ZEDD FINDS A SPECIAL SOMEPONY BEFORE ME! I AM GOING TO DIE ALONE!" she cried about it.

Saba then spoke up in Trenderhoof's hand as he said, "Most likely right now. But that's not the horror you need to be focused on Rarity!"

Pinkie pie was crying as she said, "We just had the Jinx it! She was crying waterfall tears as she said.

Lyra was wide eyed as she looked to Trini and said, "Rita and Zedd! That's one ugly couple! But if we die it's been an honor superheroing with you all!" She said holding hands with Trini as they ran for there lives.

Tommy then stopped and said, "Wait they said so long as we are under this roof! And Saba is a morpher so that means we can use him to cut away out!" he said happily.

Trenderhoof had his horn glow and cover Saba as he slashed a wall making it brake down to reveal another room as he smiled and said, "Checks out! Let's just pick a direction and start slashing! Sooner or later we'll hit outside and be able to morph and beat this guys!" He sound happy.

Meanwhile in angel Grove Spike was sitting bored in Tommy's house, as he sighed and said, "So bored!" he then looked to a communicator thing and said, "Maybe I can go talk to alpha!" he then hits it making him appear in the command center.

At what point he saw no Zordon and Alpha laughing evilly he made a worried face and saw a red glow form his back and spike saw the button and jumped yelling and hitting it making a disk eject.

Alpha then turned to normal and turned around and said, "Why thank you spike, That thing was making me evil! Now let's see what evil me did! Thank goodness you should up!" AIYIYIYIYIYI!" he said, "the rangers and elements are stuck in an grid deadzone, I can't teleport them out, and Zordon will be lost soon if I don't get him back, wait Spike Bulk and Skull are in the area I'll send you to them with a map the doors are lucked form the inside you can get them there and they can open the door and free the rangers!" he said happily.

Spike Saluted and readied his wings and said, "I am ready for super hero saving duty!" he said proudly! In a moment he teleported off as Alpha went to get Zordon back.

Meanwhile in Batralia Bulk and Skull where in an Alley way when they saw a beam of light turn into a little dragon and Spike said, "Listen My names Spike and right now the rangers are in trouble!" he said holding a map, "They are stuck in a place they can't morph that is filled with monsters!"

Bulk and Skull nodded and said, "Lead the way little purple dude!" they said happily.

Meanwhile back in the Opera house Tommy was ducking to avoid Robogoat's staff as he kicked him away and looked to the others who were pretty much winded with Jason being the current one using Saba to slash as he said, "Any time would be now would be great!"

Tommy then flipped kicking the staff out of Robogoat's hand as he landed he grabbed it then used it to strike the monster in the head knocking him down as he said, "I can't do this all day!"

Zack is panting as he said, "that is why we are taking shifts on this man! We are just lucky this guys split up!"

Meanwhile outside them Spike Bulk and Skull had made it to the opera house only to see Z-putties.

Spike's eyes widen.

Skull laughed as he picked up a rock and throw it at one's z making him shatter, "Relax this things brake when you hit the clearly marked weak point me and Bulk will handle this you head for the door to open it!"

Bulk got into a fighting stance and said, "Ok bring it on you poorly made golems! We got power rangers to save!" he said sounding brave!

Spike's eyes widen as he ran right through them, and tackled the door.

Bulk tried to avoid but fell forward landing right on a Z-putties, making it shatter as he landed on the z and Bulk rolled over.

Skull laughed as he ducked and got up making his head hit z and shatter one as he said, "really nice bulk!"

Bulk got up and throw his hand out as to poke Skull but a putty moved in the way and he poked the Z making it shatter as he said, "Not funny man! This is serious!"

Spike was struggling to open the door it was to heavy for him to move and then he notice something the wall was wood and when he breathed out a spark of fire came out then he snapped his fingers and said, "this is the best idea!" he then took a breath then breathed fire setting the door on fire making it fall out as the areas around it burned away, and spread t othe building.

Spike's eyes widen as he said, "I didn't think that through!"  
  


In the burning building the Rangers and Elements heard spike yelling, "I TRIED TO OPEN THE DOOR BUT I COULDN'T SO I TRIED TO BUNR IT DOWN I AM SO SORRY GUYS RUN TO MY VOICE IT'S THE EXIT!"

Tommy looked to the downed Robogoat then to his friends and said, "We need to hurry!"

Jason nodded as they ran for it!

Elsewhere in it Flytrap was screaming at the flames till Rhinoblaster showed and breath his mist putting out the fire as he point to him with his sword, "I know you are a plant but stop being a baby! Those power punks will be heading to the screaming in panic dragon's voice if we make it to the door first we can shred them easily!" The Plant monster nodded as he and Rhinoblaster ran off.

Back with our heroes Twilight's eyes widen as she saw mist putting out the fire and said, "that isn't me guys! So it has to be one of the monsters!" she said in panic.

Fluttershy let out an Epp, Billy held her hand and said, "Look we just need to get out of here so we can power up and end them!" he said trying to keep her calm.

rarity then crossed her arms as she ran and said, "And are we just going to ignore monsters may have also heard spike and be heading to the door right now?"

Meanwhile on the moon.

Rita was walking down the aisle to Zedd who was smiling as Finster spoke up and said, "By the power given to me by our Lord and future lady I am here to officially join this two evil creatures in the bonds of marriage. Before we start if anyone other then goldar has anything to say speak now!" Goldar just growled and Finster moved on.

the monster making smiled and said, "right now Our Evil lord and master lord zedd do you take this evil witch as your bride to have and to hold in sickness health victory and defeat?"

Zedd held her and said, "as sure as I am evil! I do!"

Before Finster could say a word, Rita said, "I do!" and kissed him and goldar looked ill.

Baboo then smiled and said, "Isn't it a nightmare come to life!"

Squatt happily smiled and said, "I know they are such an ugly couple! There love is so hideous it could make even Zordon cry!"

Rita laughed evily as she happily said, "It's Good to be the Queen Zeddy!"

Meanwhile down below on earth.

Our heroes were coming to the exit when Rhinoblaster showed up with his sword out and he laughed and said, "you aren't going anywhere power punks!" he laughed evily before Green Fire hit him making him scream and fall over rolling around giving our heroes time to go to the other side and out of the house to see Bulk Skull and Spike.

Tommy then turned while running and called out, "Dragonzord!" he then became the green ranger and smiled as Everyone else held out there morphers "Tyrannosaurs mastodon, Saber tooth tiger triceratops Pterodactyl, Magic, laughter, kindness Loyalty, generosity honesty White ranger tiger power!"

All of them where then changed as the monsters came out.

Fluttershy throw her daggers at Grumble bee making him scream before Billy charged in his lance charged with lighting as he delivered a strike making him explode.

Rhinoblaster was up again but found his sword slashed in half by Rainbow dash's energy blade and a moment later Tommy throw a ball of green energy at him making him explode!

Snizzard found himself bound by magic chains form Twilight's staff as Jason yelled out, "BATTLE FIRE UP!" A moment later he changed and slashed his sword sending out a wave of fire that slashed the monster in half making him explode and destroying the building behind him.

Robogoat was about to hit Zack but he jumped back and hit the ground making a fissure open up that the monster fell into.

A moment later Pinkie pie had her hammer and hit the monster on the head making him explode into confetti as she smiled and said, "STILL ME EVEN IN A SUPER HERO STORY!" She said happily.

The Fly trap soon found himself tied up in Applejack's mace as Trenderhoof jumped and gave a down word diving slash with a glowing white Saba slashing him in half making him explode.

Saliguana then laughed as he opened to breath fire but soon find the power daggers throw in his face making him fall back where energy arrows form the power bow hit him in gut making him explode.

As the daggers returned to Trini she and Lyra held hands and said, "What works the power of love!" they said happily before hugging.

Rarity just blinked and sighed as she said, "I am the odd one out!" she cried as she said, "Even Rita found a special somepony before me! That is what this is all about her and Zedd getting married!" She cried and Spike looked ill for a moment.

Up above the moon Zedd was growling as he watched, "How there they ruin my Queen's wedding by not dying My darling I know what are first task as husband and wife is!"

The two then joined staffs and yelled out, "MAKE OUR MONSTERS GROW!"

A moment later the ground start to shake as Rhinoblaster and Robogoat returned at giant size and tried to crush them only for Rarity to held out her shield putting a dome around them that kept them safe.

Jason smiled and said, "see you did something important you saved us all Rarity! Now I have an idea let's just go ultra zord and handle this guys"

Trenderhoof his shield and said, "Me and tommy will hold them off then join for the last" step!" Tommy nodded as he played and a moment later Robogoat was knocked back by the tail of the dragonzord.

Not long after that the tigerzord tackled Rhinoblaster and Trender jumped onto his zord who roared and jumped off the monster with Trenderhoof staying on as he said, "I hope you are ready for this!"

The monster got up and said, "Ready for what?" he then noticed the five main thunderzords in vehicle combo with dragon in warrior mode riding and Trenderhoof entered his zord witch jumped into Tor as the other zords hooked on top.

the monster looked confused till it saw it raise above him and he called out, "REALLY?" the ultrazord then dropped down on it smashing it.

Next door Robogoat saw dragonzord change and finish combining with the dinozords to form the normal ultrazord who opened on fire on him destroying him.

the rangers then jumped out and Jason returned to normal red ranger form before they Bulk Skull and spike were teleported to the command center.

Alpha then said, "Rangers I locked on to zordon but I need the power coins to bring him back!"

the rangers nodded as they removed there coins and placed them on top of Saba making a beam of there seven colors fire into the tube bring Zordon back.

Pinkie pie smiled brightly and said, "ZORDON YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT! RITA'S BACK AND NOW SHE AND ZEDD ARE HUBAND AND WIFE!" she sound scared.

Zordon then spoke and said, "That is most horrifying news Pinkie pie! If all of this is anything to go by now that they are together they will be even harder to beat. Form what I am getting form the recording we owe you thanks once more Bulk and Skull and a thank you to Spike the dragon."

Spike rubbed the back of his head and smiled happily as he said, "It's nothing Zordon they are my friends!"

Bulk smiled and said, "yeah the dragon is right! We were just doing what it takes for the world to not end!"

Skull laughed and said, "yeah Zordon man! I ain't going to call Zedd king! And Rita queen of earth!"

Zordon then spoke once more, "As it stands you two have shown outstanding courage to help the rangers when you have no powers while not rangers I hope the power protects you two as well, the same also goes for you Spike the dragon!"

an Alarm then went off and they all turned to the viewing Globe to see images of Lord Zedd and Rita in the sky.

Zedd made a fist, "You may have won to day rangers but me and my beautiful Wife Rita shall crush you! Together we will rule this world as emperor and empress of evil!"

Rita laughed happily before kissing the side of Zedd's head and said, "oh Zeddy you say the sweetiest things!"

All around the world this could be seen.

In angel Celestia was out on the streets with Zane who she grabbed to hug out of Fear as she said, "NO NO NO! This isn't what evil does! It's to selfish to share the magic of friendship let along the stronger magic of love!" she said in horror.

Zane gasped for air as she was very strong as she said, "We former humans and humans have a saying love can shine in even the darkest places! Noun darker then the heart of lord zedd!"

Later on our heroes were back on there trip it was night and there was more bat winged anthro Pegasus then Zebra out as they all were at an outside restaurant.

Bulk was eating a plate of fries as he said, "Gee What is going to happen know I mean Rita and Zedd together it's a match made in our nightmares!" he said.

Skull was handing handing a lobster claw his packback witch spike's purple claw grabbed and eat. " Yeah man! They were bad apart! I mean if not for a building fire who knows what would have happened! "

Applejack nodded as held her sandwich, "Y'all ain't kidding. I mean … Ick!"

Trenderhoof nodded as eat some of a salad and said, "I mean this is bad! Very bad!" "

Tommy was about to join the conversation but he notices his backpack shaking and he asked, "You in there Discord?" the backpack did an action that looked like head nodding and Tommy said, "Only thing we have to say is Zedd and Rita are now married!"

A flash came form it showing Discord was gone to go share the news with Equestria.

later   
  


Trenderhoof was in a Musume taking pictures as he looked to Applejack, "I can't believe they won't let our human classes mates in! I mean that isn't right."

Applejack nodded as she adjusted her hat and said, "darn tootin my dear bow!" She sound ad about it as she said, "I want to say some people won't learn but we have just as much back home so some ponies can't learn doesn't work either.. "

Trenderhoof nodded and said, "Some life forms can not learn works but sounds weird!"

Meanwhile in Equestria.

Luna was holding her Gut throwing up in a palace trash can as she whipped her mouth with the letter telling her the news that made her this sick to the stomach, "Rita Zedd married! What kind of horrible monster of a foal would they have!" She said shivering before turning green and needing to throw up again.

Elsewhere Cadence was staring at her and Shining's copy of the letter, "I didn't know love was that powerful! I'm the princess of Love but I never though it could bloom in such black hearts!" She said not believing it.

Shining Armor walked in holding Flurry as he said, "honey you've been like this for two hours you are scaring me and starting to scare flurry!" flurry heart sniffled sadly. Some how the three of them where still normal ponies and not one of them had changed, the same could be said for the crystal emperor as a whole.

It was strange to say the least.

Elsewhere in Ponyville Spoiled riche was trotting in a walled in town that had no anthros in it when she got a letter showing Peach Tree and Filthy's wedding with a note saying, "SUCK IT HE GOT REMARRIED TO, AND MY NEW BIG BROTHER IS ONE OF THE POWER RANGERS SPOILED FORMERLY KNOW AS MOM!"

she just throw it to the ground and trotted off not daring as she said, "Why should I care about freaks!"

Not to far away, Silver spoon who was a normal pony saw a letter for diamond Tiara and put it in a trash can with out even reading it.

Weeks later on earth.

Goldar was on the ground growling as he held Saba ordering the Tiger zord in warrior mode holding his second sword to slash and sword fight against the Dino and thunder megazords as he laughed, "I can't believe Rita did this! Come on Rangers die by your own zord!"

that is when Tommy came out of nowhere and kicked Goldar in the face making him drop Saba who flow to a unmorphed trenderhoof who was holding a large electro magnet Who quickly turned it off and grabbed it to yell out, "WHITE RANGER TIGER POWER!" He then morphed and jumped to the tigerzord to get control back.

Trenderhoof hooked Saba in and his sword stopped as he said, "Ok guys I got control of Tiger back! Dirty Rita! Taking Saba away form me!"

Down below goldar vanished leaving Tommy alone as he put a hand on his shield and said, "Is he an ape or a chicken! Come on man! Stay and fight like a warrior!" he said mocking the evil monkey.

The next day in angel grove high, the elements and rangers were in class.

Bulk and Skull seemed to have fallen asleep in class.

Rainbow dash sighed as she looked out the window then looked at her wings, clearly wanting to go for a fly.

that is when the anthro teacher said, "ok now keep in mind we will be going to a reservation next week so get ready!"

the Equestrian born looked confused, as the bell rang.

Fluttershy shy walked up to Billy and asked, "I don't know what the teacher meant Billy What reservation."

Tommy then spoke up, "It's basically a section of property governed by the native American tribe that owns it. Came about because when Settles form over seas came here they logically tried to buy land form the natives to build on, the natives didn't have concept of ownership doubt so they thought they got scammed the settlers when they sold city sized chunks of there land for a few bucks. Then some one kindly explains it was the rights to live on the land they had trade for the money! And the rest is sadly history"

Fluttershy blinked wondering why Tommy answered instead of Billy, and Bulk yawned and said, "you guys honestly don't know Tommy is biologically a native American! And there by this is all his peoples history!"

the Equestrian bored blinked and then looked to Tommy and Rainbow dash opened up her history books and read a page and she jumped and looked to Tommy and hugged him, "I am so sorry that happened to your people!"

Twilight then read it and said, "Gee.. I wonder what would happen if someone explained concept of owner ship to them sooner! …. I mean that's tragic! …wow… Jut wow! It's similar to what happened with the buffalo back home! But pointy things were throw instead of pies!"

Zack rolled his eyes and said, "you think that's bad wait till we get to the chapter on my ancestors!"

Pinkie's eyes widen and looked ahead and broke down in tears hugging Zack as she said, "IS ALL EARHT HISTORY HORRIBLE AND SCARY!? WHY WOULD YOU GUYS EVEN RECORD THIS!"

Jason then said, "Does who don't learn form histories mistakes are doomed to repeat them, why would we want to repeat anything in that book?"

Rarity looked at her book and gulped and said, "Fair point darlings, now.. well Tommy is going to his people or anthros or .. well this whole thing is a grammar nightmare but who knows Tommy you may find some lost family." She said trying to change the subject.

Twilight blinked as she said, "yeah maybe he'll find a long lost Twin and go on a crazy quest involving a legendary monster and an enchanted weapon" She sound sarcastic, as they all left.

A moment later Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara ran and grabbed on to Tommy's legs and cried, "WE DIDN'T KNOW BIG BROTHER!"

Tommy rolled his eyes at this!

Later on awhile away Rainbow dash was Pulling Tommy along and Tommy blinked and asked, "What is this Dashie?"

Rainbow smiled and said, "Simple I few to the reservation, couldn't wait to learn your people's history form the people! They are all anthros and I saw some pony! Who looked like you and said he was adopted!"

That is when someone walked out he looked like Tommy dressed in a white head band with feathers a native American necklace In a white shirt Brown jacket black pants and brown cowboy boats.

Tommy looked at his double strangely as the guy said, "when I was adopted the tribe got me! My dates and all match yours closely Tommy is it?" he said as he hand Tommy paper work.

Tommy looked at it and said, "and we are the same age and look alike.. I think we need a DNA test!" he said stunned.

A few days later in the Youth center Tommy was sitting across form his look alike, "Well David.. we're twins.."

Twilight was watching as she blinked and said, " … I can't believe what I said happened are we jinxing everything now!?"

Rainbow looked between them happily, "And they both like martial arts.. I mean I'm tempted to say give him a power coin and see what happens I mean this is the first time he's been off the reservation but still!"

Skull then got close and asked, "So what are Tommy and brother talking about?"

At the table David pulled out an arrow head and said, "I honestly don't know what to say Other then for some reason my adopted dad told me this arrow head would point the way to my destiny and for some reason in the morning it would always be pointing to Angel grove no matter how I put it like it magically moved.. well I believe in magic now so maybe maybe it wasn't pointing off the reservation but to you?"

Tommy nodded and said, "could be! I have a friend who is pretty good at magic maybe we could have her check it out.." he said before they got up.

Later On Twilight was at Tommy's house with the other elements rangers, and David as she looked at the arrowhead and it was glowing in her hand triggering a glow form the elements and power coins making David looked confused.

Twilight nodded and said, "It has magic in it all right I think it's a key of some kind!"

Peach tree was in her chair looking between her son and his lost twin as Filthy whispered to her, " I have a feeling putties are coming!" she nodded in agreement.

on the stairs Diamond and Scootaloo where looking down at it all and Diamond asked, "Does this mean we get a second big brother?"

Scootaloo shrugged not sure of any of this.

Meanwhile in the moon.

Rita was looking down at it all through her telescope and Zedd was watching with his telescopic vision and he asked, "You see it too don't you my darling! A key to a monster's lock! If a goodie goodie couldn't destroy it we most use it!"

Rita smiled happily and said, "You got it Zeddy! But it's in the hands of Tommy's twin what are we going to do about that!"

Zedd laughed as he said, "What do you think Honey!"

A moment later In front of Tommy's house putties showed up

And one kicked down the door only for David to kick it in the Zee making it explode.

Rainbow dash then said, "… Well that is genetic!"

to be continued.


	10. horror of legend

Tommy was ducking and upper cutting a putty in the Z making it explode as he said, "this is ridiculous! We know what they want but to many people are watching!" he then looked at David, "and other reasons!"

Rainbow flapped a wing hitting a z making a putty explode, "yeah this guys aren't so easy with out a power up!"

At that point one Goldar showed up and ripped the Arrow head off the necklace David was wearing and he teleported away laughing.

The last Putty was destroyed by David kicking it in the Z as he looked to them, "I saw that glowing what was that about?"

Billy adjusted his glasses, "With lord Zedd and Rita after the arrow head I don't think we can hide it We'll explain inside!"

They then head inside as Twilight used a quick spell to fix the front door once in said the rangers elements and David teleported away.

Meanwhile on the Moon.

Rita took the arrow head form Goldar laughing, "My oh my honey what do we have hear!"

Zedd laughed and said, "Why clearly a key! Either to a dark magic artifact or a monster's jail either way something we want so I saw we head down to the reservation and find the lock it fits in and unlock it and see what we won!"

Rita laughed as she and Zedd teleported away to the reservation where anthros were running in fear form Rita and lord Zedd Z-putties around them as Goldar appeared as Zedd said, "Listen up my putties Find the lock the arrow head unlocks! And bring us to it! Go forth and find me and my wife's prize!"

Meanwhile in the command center David was look at the morphed rangers and elements in shock looking right at his twin the green ranger as he said, "My brother is a power ranger!"

Rainbow dash hugged Tommy's arm, "he is the best power ranger!"

Twilight grabbed Jason's arms, "three words battle fire up!" the two gave each other a glare as the rangers they where holding on two sighed.

An alarm then went off as Alpha pulled out an image of the viewing globe " IT appears Rita and Zedd are looking for what the Arrow head locks away."

David looked panic, "… Arrow rock! It's a rock that looks like an arrow head, with an arrow head shaped hole in the side! Legend said it came about to lock away a monster!" he sound panicked."

Zack then said, "Normally I would say go there and defend to get the arrow head back but that would just tell Rita and Zedd where it's at!"

Lyra then spoke up and said, " yeah and how much longer till a panicked somepony spills the beans to get them to leave?"

Trini then said, "She's right we are wasting time talking about this! Every moment we are here is another moment they get closer!"

the second viewing globe then showed arrow head rock form above and goldar walking to it!

Rarity gasped, "OH NO LOOK I'LL GO HANDLE ARROW HEAD ROCK YOU ALL HANDLE THE PUTTY RAMPAGE! IN APIRS OF TWO!"

They all then teleported away.

Rarity then appeared before goldar holding her shield out as she said, "Hold it right there!"

Goldar then pulled out a mirror and said, "This was made to be used against Tommy but it'll work on you be hold the mirror of regret!" the mirror then showed Rarity all the times she let her friends down and every time they had to save her and she was fading away.

Goldar laughed as he put the mirror down and walked off, "Goodbye element of generosity!"

David was watching and in a moment hit a button making him vanish and appear in the area landing with a kick to goldar's chest knocking the monkey down as he said, "Rarity it's a trick! You're an element a hero remember all the times you saved the day!" He then rolled to avoid goldar's sword slash and gave a sweeping kick making the money fall over and drop his blade.

David flipped up and grabbed the sword and held it with both hands as he tried to slash down only for goldar to roll away in raged as he yelled, "YOU ARE JUST AS BIG A PAIN AS YOUR BROTHER!"

Goldar flapped his wings to try and blow David away, but David put the sword into the ground to make an anchor point to try and hold on.

Rarity was looking at the mirror as she stopped fading and start to return as it showed her battles on earth and the times she saved the day back home! She then smiled as she was normal and the mirror shattered and she got up and moved her hand across her shield making diamond shaped darts fire form it at Goldar knocking him away as David fell over winded.

Rarity smiled as she stepped between David and goldar as she said, "David thank you for being just like your brother!" she said happily!

Goldar growled in rage as he got up, "HOW HE IS POWERLESS"

David then smiled and said, "And form what I can tell so was my brother but he earned them back! Power isn't something that is given or something you can take! You have to earn it!"

Goldar growled as he held the arrow head in his hand and saw the rock and flow up high and throw it making Rarity run shield out to try and block it but she was to late by time she was close it had hit the rock making it glow before the rock shattered to reveal a monster.

the monster was large and looked like a large elephant sized bear with tusk roaring as it got up on it's hind legs and Rarity summoned a shield only for it to strike it with it's claw shattering it and sending her flying back as David was shaking, "The Stiff-legged bear! No no no your just a legend!"

The monster then roared and rampaged across the area forcing Alpha to teleport them all back.

The rangers took off there helmets and looked at it and said, "What is that thing?"

Tommy then said, "It's a monster form legend called the stiff legged bear, a large animal that rampaged destroying everything in front of it for no reason. It has no mind so it isn't evil like Lord Zedd and Rita's monsters evil's a choice, destruction is a nature!" he sound scared.

David nodded and said, " yeah stories of this thing scared the crap out of me as a kid, now I stood before it knowing the legends of all the lives it killed are true!"

Rarity then hand David something and he saw it was the Arrow head, "I picked it up as it was knocked to right where I land before I teleported it locked it away once I'm sure it can do it again."

David looked at it, shined and Alpha said, "Ok then David knows the story, so he and Twilight who is our best magic user, and Billy who is our master of technology will stay and help me figure this out the rest of you need to go hold it off!"

Tommy held his helmet under his arm as he grabbed his belt, "I don't know what good it'll do! BACK TO ACTION!"

they all then appeared and in a moment Jason called out, "BATTLE FIRE UP!" He then took on his Battelizer and went to slash with his large flaming sword but the flaming shock wave that normal destroys a monster in one hit was simple batted away by the monsters tusk.

Pinkie pie teared up and said, "Tommy was right we are doomed!"

Fluttershy then yelled out, "POWER CANNON!" the cannon the showed up as they grabbed it and charged it and Trenderhoof yelled out, "FIRE!" they then fired it with the power of eleven heroes the attack was a direct hit but they heard a roar and as the smoke cleared the stiff legged bear slowly walked forward unhurt.

Applejack's eyes widen as she said, "Dang!"

Saba then looked to everyone and said, "Everyone it's been an honor fighting beside you all!"

Meanwhile on the moon Rita and Lord zedd where laughing happily.

Rita, "Oh zedd it's the most beautiful thing the rangers hit it with there best and it didn't fall it's not even hurt! It's the most powerful monster ever!"

Zedd laughed happily and put an arm around his wife and said, "Why yes it is! And it shall destroy the rangers! Then we leave for awhile while the bear handles the rest of the planet then we'll just come back and collect all the magical object on this world! And boom we win the war! And we won't have to left another finger!"

Rita laughed happily and said, " yes it's a dream come true zeddy!"

Goldar held his stomach and said, "I am going to be sick!"

The battle against the Stiff legged bear was all over the news.

Peachtree was shaking her Filthy rich's arms as Diamond and Scootaloo hugged Filthy's legs watching the beast smash Tommy in the shield braking his barrier and knocking him down.

Scootaloo's eyes widen as she sadly asked, "are big brother and Rainbow dash losing?"

Elsewhere.

Celestia was hugging Zane scared his legs kicked in the air as she was two feet taller then him and she was holding him up screaming, "WHAT KIND OF EVIL IS THIS THING!? Not even the pits of Tartarus could create such a thing of horror!"

The screen then showed Black ranger freezing it with an ice shot only to smash it's way free.

Elsewhere

Beth fainted into her now anthro earth pony husbands arms as the image showed Billy being knocked into a building by the bears tusk.

Finally in the command center.

Alpha was studying the Arrow head as He looked to David and Twilight, "While Billy went to go help his work here was proven he's theory true! This things has trace amounts of energy similar to a power coin!"

Twilight's eyes widen as she said, "Meaning it was once used to empower a power ranger!"

David blinked as he took it and said, "then how do I use it!?" he said almost begging as he said, "It's mine! If it will let me be a hero like my Twin Then how! How do I use to to transformer! How to I become a ranger!"

Zordon then said, "To use it as such it would need a jump start one I can give!" a beam then fired form him into the arrow head.

the arrow glow as David as David felt energy swarm around him and he yelled out two words that came to his mind! "ARROW HAWK!" in a moment there was a flash and he changed.

He was in a black body suit A brown chest plate and shoulder pads the pads shaked like hawk heads, black gauntest around his black gloved hands a brown metal belt and moats, his brown helmet looked like a hawk head with a feather mohawk in his left hand was a tomahawk he put it on his left hip it just shovering as he held his hands making an energy bow and arrow appear he looked to Zordon through the red visor of his helmet below the upper part of the peak but above the lower part making it look like his eyes were in a hawk's mouth.

David looked at himself as Zordon said, "Welcome to the team David Trueheart! Now you and Twilight are need!" the two then teleported.

at the battle field the others were down groaning as they slowly stood back up against the Stiffed legged bear Tommy made a fist, "All the horror stories about you where true! A beast that destroys all! A beast that could only be driven off thanks to an army! Calling you a monster is an insult to all monsters! And not even Zedd deserves that one!" he said clearly painting how truly horrible this thing was.

A Moment later a Tomahawk hit the bear's left tusk braking it making it back away as it flow back to his owner and there on a hill was arrow hawk who said, "Don't worry brother Back up is here!" he then jumped and flipped landing beside Green.

Tommy looked to the hero who called him brother and said, " My twin!"

Rainbow dash got up and point with her sword, "Ok how the horse apples did his attack damage the thing when Battelizer didn't do shit?!" she was clearly angery.

Twilight land and smiled saying," He's powered by the arrow head witch's magic trapped it, he's basically made of the only thing that can hurt him!"

David then put his tomahawk at his side and summoned his energy bow and fired at the bear's leg making it back away as he said, "Then this is my battle! Thank you rangers but this is my destiny!" he said firmly as he fired another Arrow at the bear.

The bear roared as it charged avoid thing and got close enough to go in for a tusk smash, Only for Arrow Hawk to hold out his left forearm and hold it back before kicking it in the head making it slid back!

David put a hand on his chest, "All the stories I heard about you! All the nightmares all the times I cried as I dreamed facing you! And now here I stand the only one who can stop you! Fate is ironic and strange!" He then pulled out his tomahawk and charged in and slashed off the other tusk before jumping and flipping onto it's back!

the bear roared as it rolled over crushing Arrow hawk as it rolled back off free of the hero as it got it's claws ready and was about to slash him only for a rainbow flash to appear and make him vanish.

Back with the others David was leaning on Rainbow dash who quickly shifted him to Rarity.

Rarity looked at him, "Arrow hawk darling! You maybe able to hurt him but you are a rockie you need help you need a team you need friends at your side!" she said friendly.

Jason who was still Battelized, then spoke up, "then let's call up the power cannon fourteen of us! Plus arrow hawks power to hurt him should finish the thing off!"

Billy then said, "yes but that could overload the power cannon making it explode beyond repair robbing us of a weapon!"

David then put a hand on Billy's shoulder, "Do you see another way?" he asked as the bear wronged!

That is when they all got in a line the seven rangers on the left the elements and Arrow hawk on the right and they all yelled out, "POWER CANNON!" the weapon then appeared and glow with all there colors making it crack and shine with light!

Saba then spoke up, "good bye power cannon!" They all yelled fire and it fired on the bear and explode knocking the rangers back but when they got up and the smoke cleared the injured and burned furred Stiff legged bear still stood roaring!

Lyra then got up and yelled, "Pardon my human and praising the evil thing but WHAT A GOT DAM BADASS!" she said just stunned that it was still kicking.

Twilight readied her staff and said, "It's injured if we hit the injuries we should be able to hurt it all just as well as arrow hawk!" Everyone nodded as Jason crossed his sword with Twilight's staff and they fired off a flaming magic beam that hithe bear making it scream.

Tommy crossed his Dragon dagger with Rainbow dash's energy sword firing off a beam of seven different green shades that hit the bear making it scream as it was another dead hit!

Billy crossed his two half lance as Fluttershy crossed her daggers and both fired off a lighting bolt that merged and hit the bear making it roar.

Trini hand Lyra her power daggers and in a moment Lyra fired them off like Arrows form her bow hitting the bear in the leg making it yell!

Zack and Pinkie Pie swung there weapons sending out bullets of black and pink energy that hit the beast right in the head making it roar.

Applejack then swung her fail hitting the bear and restraining it as Trenderhoof slashed Saba sending off a white energy wave that slashed the bear on the back making it roar as it knocked off Applejack's weapon.

Rarity then smiled as she point her shield at the bear beside David who summoned his bow, she then fired her darts as he fired an energy arrow and these two attacks hit the bear making it roar as it broke apart into ash finally finished.

Our fourteen hears then all hugged and high fived eachother they had won!

On the moon Rita and Zedd yelled out, "THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

Later on in the Command center the rangers and Arrow hawk were helmet off.

As the viewing globe went off and it showed ten legendary monster in the reservation but they couldn't leave a barrier kept them in.

David sighed and said, "Looks like the stiff legged bear won't go down quietly now there are more monsters!"

Tommy put a hand on his Twin's shoulder and said, "don't worry We'll help!"

David then turned and said, "No you can't you help me your leaving the world open to Rita and lord Zedd! Leave this guys to me! Once I am done! I'll join your side in your war! But this is mine! There is no other way! You can't leave the world open to Rita and lord Zedd's next attack!"

Everyone want to say something but couldn't think of a comeback.

David then walked over to Rarity and he said, "I knew you as Rachel but I take it's truly Rarity! When I am done with this problem I would look to see you again!"

Rarity smiled and happily said, "We could date while fighting those monsters darling! Sounds like a lovely time!"

Everyone smiled David may not be part of the team full time yet but he would be some day! And thanks to him they had won there hardest fought battle ever! Also Rarity now finally had a boyfriend to write home about so she was no longer the only single super hero around.

Tommy smiled as he put his helmet back on as did the other rangers and arrow hawk as they all put there hands together before raising them up and they said, "MAY THE POWER PROTECT AND HARMONY GUIDE!" happily like a team.

a week later   
  


In the Park Two blue rangers were fighting with there lances when Fluttershy up as kindess showed up looking between them.

fluttershy's eyes widen as she asked herself, "Who is the real Billy and who is the faker who tried to lore us into a trap! Come on think Fluttershy think! Some thing Rita and Zedd couldn't have told the fake Something!"

Her eyes widen as she smiled and yelled out, "BLUE WHEN IS MY PARENT'S ANNIVERSARY!?"

One looked confused but the Really Billy said, "In a week!"

Fluttershy smiled as she throw her daggers at the fake destroying him leaving the real Billy standing as he smiled and called out, "Thanks for knowing me Honey!"

Later on.

Pinkie and Zack were walking to Zack's house as Pinkie happily danced around, "Oh they almost had us but Fluttershy saw through the trick! She knows her boyfriend to well for that plan to work! Maybe if he had been single, it would have worked! But no, they are just too stupid to beat us!"

Zack smiled as he unlocked the front door and opened up to see Celestia and his father on the couch kissing and Pinkie's jaw dropped as she asked, "Does this mean I'm dating a prince!?"

Celestia's eyes widen as she broke the kiss as she blinked and said, "… I think it's a little to soon!"

Zane looked to his wide eyed son and asked, "Son you've fought monsters why is this what is getting to you!"

The Black ranger then said, "Monsters ever kissed my dad!"

Pinkie pie pulled out a letter and wrote something on it, "and there Celestia is dating my boyfriend's dad has been added to my letter back home!" she sound happy about it.

Elsewhere.

Rarity was at the library using a computer to type up her letter, "So Mom and dad Finally dating and it great to not be the only single person among my friends. David is so much like Tommy noble holds honor highly and a gentleman! I am so happy I can't believe it. Shame I am the last one to enter a relationship, But in other news it's been a pretty boring week, It seems like rita and Zedd are running out of ideas. Goldar is becoming more of a joke the more everyone gets use to fighting and grows stronger. But Twilight entered her flying device for Tank in the science fair and took first price on the bright side!"

She then turned to See Rainbow Dash walking around with Tank in his normal pet turtle mode as she said to herself, "How does he change to and fro mat will? Well back to my letter home."

She then started typing again, "In other news Billy's dad became an anthro earth pony like his son, in fact they look a great deal alike, but on other news, Angel grove high is having a global culture week event next month it sounds like I'll be fun!" She then clicked print and got logged out to go get the printed letter.

She then smiled as she walked over to Rainbow and asked, "why are you in the Library?" She asked.

Rainbow flow up to get a book off the top shelf, "No daring do so I've been reading earth stories to fill the void I found one I liked and this is the last one! I've been waiting a week for whoever had it last to bring it back!" she said before walking off, "Plus I have a book report to write so I need to go see witch book is still on the list!"

Rarity rolled her eyes and said, "someone was waiting to the last minute!" the element of loyalty nodded.

elsewhere Tommy was holding to padded gloves as Scootaloo kicked him only for her to fall down.

Spike then stopped a stop watch, "And she made it five minutes with out tripping! Nice two more minute then we start!"

Scootaloo then flapped and took to the air, "At least I can finally fly!" She said happily.

diamond then got up and start to kick and punch at tommy's gloves as the Green ranger smiled as Spike start the watch over.

when Diamond fell over Spike said, "and Six minutes! You girls are getting hand eye coordination! Not as easy as I make it look is it?" he asked rubbing in the fact he was the only youth here not having to get use to a change of shape.

Tommy smiled before he saw a green flash form his bag and picked up his moprher to find it covered in ice as he looked at it and said, "What in the world?" he asked as he quickly went to morph and called out "DRAGONZORD!" he transformed just fine and his morpher was now unfrozen as he said, "What was that about!?" He then spoke into his communicator and askied,"Alpha My moprher just flashed then it was covered in ice!? What is that about?"

Alpha's voice then came over and said, "the power coins detect good and evil and Freeze when around evil shutting down till back in the hands of good! So the unfreezing as soon as you used it makes sense, as for the frost logically something evil is in the area!"

Tommy then looked around and he seemed on guard looking for putties or a monster or goldar but nothing, but he then looked up and saw what looked like a shooting star and he spoke into it and asked, "Alpha skin that shooting star!"

In the command center Alpha looked at the viewing glob seeing it up close it was a shit and driving it was Rito revolto and he said, "ayiyiyiyyi! Tommy it's not a shooting star is a transport ship being driven by Rito Revolto! Older brother to Rita! And form the looks of it he is hailing wedding gifts!"

Back with Tommy the Green ranger jumped and Scootaloo's eyes widen, "SHE HAS A BROTHER!"

Later on the Moon.

Rita and Zedd were on the moon talking.

Zedd growled, "Of course that plan won't have worked! It would have been like me thinking former pink ranger Kimberly was you my dear!" he said comparing how easily the fake billy plan was beaten to his on relationship with his wife.

Rita nodded and said, " yeah I couldn't be fooled by a fake you either only one person with your good look and charms honey!" she then laughed.

the evil lord laughed and said, "Oh you have such a cute laugh!" the castle then shook as he yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT!"

Rito then walked up and said, "I hit the side of the wall with my transport truck Sorry about it! I'm Rito I heard my little sister Rita got married so I came with wedding gifts! Would have been here soon but it had to be just right for my sister!"

Rita laughed and said, "you giving me a just right gift Really?"

Rito then point to the moon field were eggs were as he said, "Oh now I stole an army of Tenga eggs to hatch! And as they work for who ever they see first you got a Tenga or will when they watch in about a day!" he said happily.

Rita went to her telescope and looked at the eggs and then magiced a book and laughed and said, "It's true he did do something right for once!" She smiled.

Lord Zedd looked to Rito and held out his hand, "I am Lord Zedd your sister's husband as family of my wife I will welcome you! But no free loading!"

Rito took it and smiled saying, "well then As I'm out of gas how about I work for you till I get enough to buy more space ship fuel!? Start me off lower then everyone else so they don't say I'm getting special treatment because you're my brother in law! Ok?"

Zedd laughed and said, "A minion who knows his place Oh I like you already!"

Goldar then walked in and Looked to Rito and point his blade and Zedd yelled, "YOU WILL NOT POINT, YOUR BLADE AT MY BROTHER IN LAW WHO GAVE ME AND MY BRIDE A TENGA ARMY!"

the golden armored Monkey lowered his weapon as Rito laughed and said, "So you most be goldar! Also Ed I brought a monster egg so footsoliders and a monster!"

Zedd growled, "IT'S ZEDD!" he yelled.

Rito held his hands out and said, "Sorry the langue I learned Doesn't have the first letter! I'm not doing it to be stupid! I just can't pronounce it! And I'm not smart enough to learn another langue to pronounce it! How about I just call you boss or brother in law if you don't like the only way I can say your name?"

Zedd rubbed his chin and said, "Fine fine! At least you explained yourself instead of being an idiot!" he then walked out.

Rita then sighed, "Waiting for eggs to hatch is boring!"

Rito then yelled out, "Then let me go done there! I mean I broke a rangers team's megazord on the way here Maybe I can wreck your rangers giant robot too?"

Rita and Lord zedd crossed there staffs and yelled, "BY THE POWERS OF EVIL MAKE MY BROTHER/BROTHER IN LAW GROWW!"

The viewing Glob's alarm went off as a giant Rito was knocking down buildings in angel grove, "Hay rangers you've been giving my little sister Rita way to many headaches so come on out and face Rito Revolto oldest son of master vile and Father in law to.. Well I can't say his name as my langue doesn't have the first letter of his name but you will know him as lord! … this speak thing will messed up that introduction didn't it!? Oh well not going to disrespect my brother in law!"

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Rito stood before Dragonzord Tigerzord warrior mode The thunder megazord and normal megazord and he laughed, "Show me what you got!"

In a moment Vines grabbed him and he flicked his wrist summoning his flame throw and burning himself and the vines as he charged at the Tigerzord and slashed it, The Zord guard with it's own sword.

In a moment the Zord gained a second sword as it went to slash only for Rito to fly by jet back and point his weapon down and fire on all of the zords setting them on fire as he laughed, "Bring it on!"

the thunder megazord throw it's spear only for Rito to caught it and flow down stabbing the tigerzord in the gut making it fall over lifelessly to everyone's shock.

Megazord had it's sword and shield out and went ot slash Rito's jet back it land it but Rito quickly removed his jetback flame throw hybrid throw it at megazord and pulled out a bone gun and shot it making it explode all over megazord.

The megazord was then knocked down burned cracked and broken.

Tommy and Rainbow dash were in dragonzord's cockpit stunned as Tommy yelled out," Is this happening right now?"

Thunder megazord had it's sword in hand as Twilight said, "this is Rita's big brother! I would hate to meet there father!"

Rito blocked the sword strike and fired point blank at the thunder megazord's chest making it fall back holding it's damaged chest plate with it's left hand.

Dragonzord the nfired it's finger missiles at Rito's gun hand making him drop the weapon as he yelled out, "OUCH!" Rito then shouldered his sword and point at dragonzord with his injuried hand, "Your next Green man!" He then He then fired off a dark magic blast form his hand that hit the dragonzord making it's chest plate fall off broken making the zord stand still dead.

The bone monster then turned to the Thunder megazord, "and then there was one!" He then walked over to him as the Thunder megazord used it's free hand to clash blades only for Rito to drop his sword roll and grab his gun and shoot thunder megazord in the head making it fall over dead like the other zords.

Rito laughed in victory till he felt blast hit him in the back and he turned to see Tor and Titanus firing there shoulder cannons.

Rito then vanished and reappeared on Titanus' back and grabbed it's neck forcing it to turn and fired on tor making Tor scream as he fell over in pain as Rainbow yelled out, "TANK!"

Rito then shot the white carrier zord in the back point blank making it kill over as he laughed and said, "Your out of zords rangers you lose! I win!" he said pointing to himself in victory as he saw the scared Elements and rangers leaving there damaged zords and he jumped off the downed carrier.

He raised his leg and said, "I'm going to step on you like a bug!" In a moment he stomped but he saw multicolored energy beams and he said, "yeah you guys better run for me!"

In angel grove people's jaw's dropped.

Peach tree's eyes widen in horror as she said what was on the city's mind, "they lose! The power rangers lost!"

On the Moon the bad guy's jaws were dropped as Zedd let out a shocked, "he did!"

Rita's jaw dropped as she couldn't believe her eyes, "he did it!"

Goldar was sitting down depressed at how easily Rito did what he had been trying to do for what felt like years, " he did it!"

Finster then held his hands together and happily said, "he did it!"

Baboo cleaned his glasses then looked again as he said stunned, "he did it!"

Squatt then said " I can't believe he did it!"

Zedd then walked off saying, "Should have called my brother in law a long time ago! Would have saved us some headache!"

Rita happily smiled and danced around grabbing her husbands hands to make him dance with her, " We beat the power rangers we beat the power rangers come on Zeddy join me!"

Zedd then happily cheered with his wife while dancing with her, "We beat the power rangers."

Finster Baboo and Squatt were doing a conga line with some Z-putties as they said, "We beat the power rangers! We beat the power rangers."

Goldar growled as he said, "why am I not happy as I should be about this victory!" at that moment bird sounds filled the room.

Rita smiled, "the Tenga warriors watched hatched! Go my lovely attack angel grove!"

Meanwhile in the Command center The rangers helmets were off and The elements were horrified as Rita happily danced around as a giant knocking over building as he happily said, "I'm destroying the city and no zords to stop me! And on what's this My Tenga hatched go attack the people let's destroy everything for my little sister my ugly bird brains! Let's destroy this place for my victory party!"

Rainbow dash was in tears as she said, "Is tank going ot be ok?"

Alpha then spoke up, "the zords can be restored but not soon enough to stop Rito form leveling the city. Even if he has lost his jet back and flame thrower he is still powerful."

Tommy saw on screen Arrow hawk fighting the Tenga as he smiled and said, "yeah we can stop the birds but Rito can just step on us we're doomed."

That is when Soba said, "Daddy could help!"

they all looked at him confused till Twilight snapped her fingers, "Ninjor! He's talking about Ninjor the maker of the zords and power coins! He is hidden but Soba is a living power coin he has memory and can remember the way home! He can take us to Ninjor and he should be able to help!"

Billy sighed and he said, "I highly doubt he will have a spare set of Zords laying around in case a ranger team needs them, but he have no other choice it's either we find Ninjor or there is no hope."

Zordon then spoke up, " very well Soba tell us were is Ninjor's temple?"

Soba then spoke up " the temple of power is within the desert of despair!"

Jason then held his hand behind his back as he said, "Well then BACK TO ACTION!"

they then teleported to the desert and start walking were Soba told them.

Fluttershy's eyes widen as she saw skulls and skeletons everywhere.

Pinkie pie held Zack's arm and said, "I can see why it's called the Desert of despair."

Applejack's eyes widen as she saw what was clearly a broken old moprher in one of the skeleton's hands, "that isn't a good sighn."

Soba then spoke up, "they didn't have me Applejack Relax I can sense my father."

Tommy then said, " yeah but what if he doesn't want to help thanks to Drakon he has enough reason to demand I turn in my power coin."

Rainbow's eyes widen as Rarity said, "Tommy I'm sure he knows you are not the Drakon!"

Trini then said, "that's the thing he technically is! There is darkness in us all, Drakon shows what Tommy's can do if it ever gets out."

Lyra gulped as she said, "Let's not talk like this Guys He'll help us and we'll stop Rito and save the day like always!"

Trenderhoof point to a temple and said, "that it Soba?" Soba then said, " yes it is!"

At that moment they tried to move but there was a barrier and a ghostly image of Ninjor appeared before them and said, "After what I saw form Drakon I will not allow Tommy to pass or continue to use my power coin hand it over and the others may enter."

the others yelled and where about to stand up for him but Tommy said, "Fine!" he then removed his power coin making himself power down as he went to hand it to Ninjor to the other's shock.

Tommy said, "making sure everyone is saved is more important If it means I can't be the green ranger anymore than it's worth the sacrifice to make sure everyone I care about is safe!" in a moment he remorphed to his shock.

Ninjor smiled and said, "You passed! I had to make sure you only looked like Drakon, he would never give up power for others. You passed so I welcome you all to my temple!" the barrier and image vanished as the temple door opened and they all walked in.

Ninjor was standing in the middle as he said, "I do so apologies for the test, I just have been on guard sense Drakon never though anyone would use my power coins for evil."

Twilight squealed happily as she said, "It is an honor to meet you Ninjor I love your zords and power coins they are amazing."

Ninjor then happily said, "thank you, Now sense you are here I bet you need zords, well your in luck the Rangers of aquitar left me there ninja zords to repair while they used their new shogun zords so by way of ranger honor system, you may use the ninja zords while yours are being fixed come this way!" he said walking them out to see the new zords.

the ninja frog zord jumping into view as the Falcon and Crane zords flow in.

Ninja ape zord banged his chest ready for action, the bear zord roared beside him.

The wolf zord howled happily as the Rangers happily said, "Morphinominal."

Billy then said, "But how can we be sure they will win?"

Fluttershy spoke up and said, "I'm pretty sure Mr. Falconzord becomes wings for there megazord right Mr. Ninjor?" Ninjor nodded.

Jason smiled, "and Rito lost flight! We can attack him form the air to finish him! Now let's get to work rangers! Tommy Go with the elements to handle the bird brains, everyone else let's power up this zords. "

In angel grove Filthy rich was running carrying Peach tree, as Diamond and Scootaloo looked up at Rito Slashing building in half with his sword as he laughed evilly.

At that moment they came to Zane, And Celestia, Celestia was wide eyed as she said, "Where the hell are the power rangers?" she asked cursing in human for the first time sense arriving out of shock and fear.

Diamond tiara looked at her phone, "Good news Big brother the elements are now helping Arrow hawk against those birds and that bat thing in the park!"

Beth then land on the ground with her husband on her back and she put him down and said, "Does that matter how can they handle Rito or any monster without zords!" She said clearly scared.

Zane sighed and said, "Look they have always pulled through I'm sure they will this time!"

A moment later the wolf Zord jumped out and it's tail slashed Rito's sword making it's blade fall off.

Rito then went to fire off a fire ball form his left hand only for small version of the frog zord to fly at him and explode as he spotted the frog hopping in.

Zane watched and smiled as he happily said, "And they pulled through!"

A moment Later Rito turned when he heard a roar and spotted the Ape zord using it's blades to slash him making him back where the bear zord hit him in the back knocking him to the ground.

The Crane and Falcon zords then flow down and fired on him form above hitting him and making him scream and covering the area in a dust cloud.

Rito got up holding his head, "Ok maybe using my weapons as bombs wasn't so bright but then again who would have though they would get new toys this fast!"

He then turned and spotted the Ninja swords merged into the Ninja mega falconzord and he charged saying, "Ok one target instead of six I can handle that unarmed!"

A moment later a kick knocked rito in to the air were the megazord fly up and hit him with the glowing bright wolf fist knocking him higher into the air as he screamed in pain!

the megazord flow higher and hit him in the head with the Ape fist also glowing as he screamed in pain, "I AM HELPLESS AND YOUR BEATING ME UP! WELL PLAYED!"

In a moment the megazord span at high speed making it's fist glow as both hit Rito like a Missile knocking him hard enough to send him crashing to the moon!

Once he land he shrank back to normal size and held his hand up and said, " Ouch!"

Meanwhile on the ground.

Vampirus was leading the Tengas against Elements arrow hawk and Green ranger.

Applejack span making her mace grow and spin around her like a ribbon as it knocked away the flying Tengas, "this birds are just ugly y'all!" she said crossed out.

Pinkie pie was swinging her hammer knocking Tengas who were trying to dive bomb her away like it was a game as she said, "And they smell like fish!" she said turning a little green.

Fluttershy was ducking and throwing her Butterfly daggers hitting Tengas before they flow back to her hands she watched the birds hit the ground, "I don't even think a bird sanctuary would take this birdies!"

Twilight used her staff to scan one of them before firing off a blast form it to knock it away, "and got enough data there collective Iq is under ten! So they are only a little smarter then putties!"

Rainbow dash used her sword to slash one as she said, "And unlike Putties they don't shatter, and unlike Z-putties no hit me here and I'll brake button! So they are better that's for sure plus they have flight!"

Rarity was screaming she was in a bubble like energy barrier around her but the Tengas had grabbed it and had her in the air she dropped it and fired off shards form her shield at them knocking them down and she yelled as she yell, "SOMEONE CATCH ME!"

Arrow hawk then jumped and caught her before putting her on the ground as she blushed. The hero then summoned his bow and fired ten energy arrows at Ten Tengas knocking them down and out as he smiled happily as he saw the birds flying to leave, "and That is the end of the birds!"

Elsewhere Tommy was swinging his Dragon dagger at Vampirus only for the Blade to pass through it as multiple hims appear and laughed as he said, "Witch one of me is the real me ranger!"

the Green ranger just played a song making lighting strike all of them!

On the moon Zedd and Rita were watching and they growled and Zedd said, "Goldar Vampirus will soon lose, and Rito is coming knocked here by that new zord but we know where they came form go down there and attack the Temple of power and bring me and my wife the head of Ninjor the creature of the power coins and there by the power rangers!"

Goldar then said, 'It will be down my lord!" he then vanished.

Meanwhile back on the ground.

The weakened Vampirus was stumbling before Tommy crossed his dagger with Rainbow dash sword to fire off a rainbow fireball that hit and destroyed the monster.

At that point the communicator went off as Alpha said, "Rangers Goldar is battling Ninjor!"

elsewhere at the Temple of power, Goldar and Ninjor were giant sized

Ninjor was resting on a cloud as Goldar slashed at him only for the Ninja to vanish and appear behind her were he drew his blade and slashed Goldar's back making the money turn around and roar in rage.

Ninjor laughed and point at the monkey with the blade, "you smell of evil! And bananas! mostly Bananas!"

Goldar growled and yelled, "You will fight me seriously!" he roared in rage!

Ninjor then put his sword up and said, "well sense you asked so nicely battle mode!" he then changed to his battle mode his sword and it's sheave merged into a spear as he charged and slashed Goldar in the chest making him fall back wards.

Goldar yelled and flow up into the air and fired off a fireball form his blade only for Ninjor to Vanish and appear below him standing on a cloud as he throw a fireball form his left hand that hit the golden winged ape in the face as Ninjor said, "Evil makes me mad! So very very mad! Now I'm a nice guy! But you sir have gotten me angry with your evil stink of Bananas!"

Goldar was falling out of the air and in a moment Ninjor waved his hand making the Monkey vanish as he said, "Now be gone form my crib dude! This is my house Monkey!"

On the moon the normal sized goldar appeared as Rito walked up and rubbed his neck and said, "I know those zords those were the Aquitar ranger zords, they most have had them fixed and let the earth rangers use them! And I just had to use all jars of poison the first time around to make those things to ill to come work! Oh well I guess my plan of use everything I had as bombs failed!" he then held his now bladeless sword pointing at Zedd, "Oh well Still did better then anyone else here So Brother in law Can you at least fix my sword!?" he asked friendly.

Zedd used his Staff to bang the ground making Rito's sword blade return and merge back with the weapon fixing it.

Rito shouldered it and said, "thanks Brother in law Well Sorry I failed Sis."

Later on in the command center.

The rangers Elements and David, were in moprhed talking to the alien ranger who were moprhed on the viewing globe.

Jason bowed and said, "As leader of the rangers of planet earth I most thank you for loaning us your Ninja zords while ours are being repaired."

the alien white ranger then spoke up as she happily bowed back, "It is nothing as leader of my team allow me to say you would have done the same! We are rangers we live by the code! Protect good, slay evil! And Help your fellow rangers."

Alpha then happily said, "Our zords repairs and upgrades are like wise being handled by Ninjor! They should be down in three earth months, when they are repaired we'll teleport the ninja zords back to you!"

the Alien red ranger bowed as well, "It is ok! Our new shogun zords and battle borgs are more then enough to handle our worlds evil!"

the Alien blue ranger then spoke up, " yes there is no need to hurry in your repairs."

Alien yellow ranger, "so add two more months to make sure the repairs are done right after all Zords most be handled with love and care!"

the Alien Black ranger also bowed and said, "Now we most be off our alarm sounds!"

the Video call then ended.

David smiled as he gave Rarity a kiss before saying, "Well I'm off back to the reservation still have three more monsters to handle before I'm done and can join you guys full time! You all take care till then!" he then vanished in a lighting strike!

Elsewhere in Angel grove.

Bulk and Skull were removing rubble till they uncovered a door and opened it and a group of happy anthros hugged the two humans saying, "thank you thank you!"

That is when Zane walked up and Spotted the two, "It seems like were ever they are the rangers you two are around, Now if you want to help you should do it officially , so how would you two like to be come officers!?"

Bulk and Skull looked at eachother before Bulk covered Skull's mouth and bulk said, "why yes we would very much like to become Cops after all it's the last year of highschool time to start thinking about the future." He then uncovered Skull's mouth.

Skull then smiled and said, "yeah and girls love a guy in uniform!" Bulk then sighed and face palmed at the comment,witch he was clearly trying to stop.

Zane laughed as he said, "Well then come along We'll do the paper work later as right now we have rubble to clear and people and Anthros to dig out!"

In The angel grove trailer park.

Mrs. Scott was doing ditches while watching a report of on the repair work to the city, as a reporter who was an anthro Pegasus said, " Hello Angel grove the damage by Rito is still being repaired the strongest challenge the power rangers have ever faced forcing. This reporter is one of the few sad to say he was one of the few who though the rangers had lost!"

sighed as she looked in the mirror at her anthro earth pony face she had the same fur and eye color as her son but she had a flowing blonde mane and tail, she looked down at her red shirt black skirt her pink apron and removed the yellow gloves she was wearing.

she looked to a ring upon her finger and tried to remove it, "got dam it! The thing is still stuck!" she growled, "you bastard first you leave us when your son changes now I can't take off your fucking ring!" She growled to herself as she said, "I'll have to go get this thing cut off!"

She sighed as she looked out the window to see Jason and well she knew her as Talia Scarlet outside talking and she sighed, "well Marry Scott at least your son has a girlfriend and has been safe as could be with all the monster attacks going on around. … I still can't believe Rita got married before my sister!"

she then looked at them both checking that thing Jason has on his wrist, She always noticed it would beep and he would go to check it and some times she would hear a voice on it, so She just a summed it was some kind of badger slash walkie talkie Billy made for them, and they where using them as friendship bracelets.

She then watched as he and Twilight went behind a Tree and she saw a flash of red and purple light she then looked to the tv to see on the news the Red ranger and magic landing and fighting the Tengas warriors beside the others elements and rangers.

Marry Scott blinked and turned around before walking to the door and slipping on some special made sandals and she walked over to the tree and her eyes widen Jason and Talia were not there!

She then walked inside holding her head as she said, "Ok.. Son and his girlfriend go behind tree they now gone and Red and Magic showed up fighting evil!... No… it can't be… it can't.." she went back in and watched the Tv her eyes drifting to the tree ever once in a while and when the rangers had won the red ranger and Magic teleported away and she saw the flashes of light again as she saw her son and his girlfriend come back out form behind.

Her eyes widen as she held her heart and bite her lip to hold back a scream Red vanishes her son appears, Red appears her son vanishes! It did take much to put that together as she looked panic, Her mind replying all the power rangers battles but with her son replacing red and she fell to her knees shaking like she was having a panic attack.

She panted and took slow deep breath as her eyes teared up her mind racing with the though of her son being a super hero!

She slowly got up and leaned against a wall and looked to her wall of pictures one of Jason having one a sword fighting contest, in the picture he was holding a plastic sword that was used in the contest her mind replayed it but Jason was replaced with red ranger and the plastic sword with the power sword.

she leaned against the wall breathing deeply, "My son is the red ranger!" She said panicked.

Meanwhile on the moon.

Lord Zedd walked in to Finster's lab holding a book under his left arm as he said, "Monster maker come greet your lord and master!" he said.

Finster came up and bowed and said, "to what do I owe the honor of you stepping into my work shop my lord!"

Zedd spoke and said, "As you know I have become a married man I don't have to time I use to for both planning and monster making! I shall stick to planning but you need to be the monster maker once more! To make sure you don't make stupid ones like a giant pig again I give you this!"

he then slammed the book on a counter, "A book on the monsters of Japanese legend taken form the rangers school's culture festival! This monster have haunted the nightmares of humans for centuries make this nightmares of man kind in to reality so they may serve me!" He then left.

Finster looked shocked as he opened the book and looked at them and he asked himself, "Did he just give me a gift? He did! Oh what joy! A reward for all the work I do around here! Oh my lord is right this monster are scary! I don't know witch one to make first! This lantern one it can raise ghost form the dead! I most create that! But I most do this right!"

he then closed and put the book down and walked over to Rito and asked, "Rito a moment of your time!"

Rito shoulder his sword and asked, "What's up?"

Finster then put his hands together, "I've been given a lovely book of monster Zedd wants me to make for him! Now to make one right I need a Japanese lantern! Now it just so happens the Billy's grandfather just sent him one! Go get me that lantern so I can make a demonic living lantern who can lead an army of unresting souls of the dead into battle please!"

Rito nodded and said, "Sure thing!" he then vanished in fire!

Meanwhile down below in Angel grove park.

Billy was looking at the tag on the red paper lantern he had with Fluttershy.

Fluttershy blinked and ask, "Do you know what it says Billy!?"

Billy adjust his glasses, " I can kind of make it out I only know how to read enough Japanese to responded to my grandpa's letters, it says Strength comes form within.. and I can't make out the last word because it's kind wore down."

That is when Rito and Tenga's appeared as he said, "Doesn't matter hand of the lantern blue boy!"

In a moment Billy and Fluttershy transforms with the calls of "BLUE RANGER POWER! KINDESS!"

In a moment blue ranger pulled out his Blade Blaster and start shooting with his left hand as his right hand held the lantern.

Fluttershy was throwing her Daggers knocking back the Air born Tengas as Rito charged in Billy changing his blaster to Blade mode to hold back his sword

In a moment Finster appeared behind a tree and snuck up behind the blue ranger and grabbed the lantern and said, "Thank you!" he Rito and the Tengas then vanished.

Billy and Fluttershy gasped.

Meanwhile on the Moon.

Finster load the lantern and a gem into the monster making machine and in a moment the Lanterra monster came out and said, "Thanks for giving me life again man! Now I'm off to go raise an army of the unliving to destroy humans!" he said shouldering a pole that had a skull shaped lantern on the end.

He then walked past Rita and Lord Zedd as he said, "Can't talk off to go raise army of the undead to kill humans!" He then vanished in fire.

Zedd laughed as he said, "let's see how well this monster does my dear!"

Meanwhile in the command center, Billy had his helmet off asking Alpha and Zordon confused as he asked, "Why would Rita and Lord Zedd want my grandpa's family lantern?"

Fluttershy was about to say something but the alarm went off showing on the viewing globe to see the Lanterra.

he was walking in a graveyard around glowing Green skeleton's in white kimonos with talisman's on there faces with kanji for lord Zedd's army upon them as he said, " welcome Soliders of my unliving army to day one! Roll one the living humans are your enemies! Make them stop living so they can join our ranks! Till this whole army is the unliving undying army of Lord zedd and lady Rita! That is your mission! Now we wait here till I muster up the magic power to give you all swords then we march through the City on our first mission!"

Billy's eyes widen as he looked to Zordon and sadly asked, "that is my grandfather's lantern isn't it?"

Zordon then said, "Most likely it appears Zedd has paid attention to your culture Fest and has decide to bring the monster form your legends to life! Starting with this ghostly Lantern of Terror!"

Fluttershy gasped, "He's Lanterra! WE have to call the others to battle!... In a graveyard… against undead things…" she then shivered and teared up.

Alpha then sighed and said, "I know it's horrible! Necromancer Rita and Zedd have sunk to an all time low!"

Not much later The Rangers and Elements were huddled together, Jason was Battelized shouldering his Blade as they looked around only for Green mist to come form the graves and turn into the undead army.

they summoned what looked like ghostly Green mist formed into Katanas and went into slash.

Jason slashed throw one with his flaming sword cutting it in half only for the halves to float back together.

Twilight was shaking as she had an energy barrier keeping them away form her as she said, "STAY WAY UNDEAD THINGS!"

Tommy was playing his Dagger firing off lighting keeping a few back.

Rainbow dash was shaking as she held her Blade as she said, "stay away undead thing! Stay way!"

Zack was firing his power Axe's Cannon mode blast to try and freeze them but they just walked out of the ice as he said, "this is worst then the movies!"

Pinkie pie was crying as she said, "I'VE SEEN THOSE MOVIES! WE ARE DOOMED! UNLESS WE TAKE DOWN THE ONE WHO KEEPS MAKING THEM JUMP OUT OF THERE GRAVES!"  
  
Lyra was using her bow to hold back blades as behind her Trini used her dagger to hold back to ghostly swords.

Rarity used her shield to hold back to Blade of one, "So then we need to Focus on Billy's family paper lantern brought to life!"

Billy was using his Lance to hold back to Blades as he said, "Or back to life! Grandpa once told me the lantern is old so old it was once a powerful Yokai that one of my ancestors slayed and turned into a lantern upon dying, and he kept as a prize!"

Fluttershy was shaking as Lanterra walked in and growled pointing at Blue as he said, "THAT WAS YOUR ANCESTORS REVENGE WILL BE MINE! UNDEAD DUDES LEAVE BOY BLUE TO ME!"

The undead then moved away form Billy as Lanterra summoned a sword made of fire as he said, "Let's dance buddy!"

Applejack's eyes widen in horror as she swung her mace to try and knock them away, "BEGONE UNDEAD THINGS!"

Trenderhoof swung Saba as he said, "If we go down it's been an honor guys.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Billy span his power lance around to protect himself form Lanterra's staff shooting off a stream of fire.

Billy jumped to his right as he looked back at his friends fighting a soon to be losing battle against the ghost the monster raised, "It's up to me! I have to take you down or the world is doomed but this unliving army!" he said as he broke his lance into to parts and held both halves.

Lanterra shot a fireball but Billy jumped and crossed his staff blades shooting off a bolt of lighting that hit the staff knocking it out of the monsters hand.

Billy then land as he put his power lance back together and drew his blade blaster and fired on the staff destroying it.

In a moment Fluttershy hit a ghost with her dagger making it vanish as she smiled," Guys! When the staff was destroyed the ghost lost the ability to come back!"

Jason then happily said, "then let's get this over with! Battle fire up!" he then took on his Battelizer form and he swung his sword sending out a wave of fire that hit the whole army making them all return to the afterlife.

The Red ranger shoulder his blade as he the rest of the rangers and elements got to Billy's side against Lanterra, as he said, "Now I think the tide of battle has changed!"

On the moon Rita and Zedd looked at the battle and Zedd sighed as he said, "an undefeatable army ruined by a lucky shot by the nerd!"

Rita held her magic wand out and held her head, "I know Zeddy I have the same headache! Come on let's make him grow!"

Zedd held his staff out as well as he and his wife said, "MAKE OUR MONSTER GROW!"

Soon a beam of light hit the Lanterra monster making him grow giant sized as he called out, "COME AND GET IT RANGERS NOW THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE ON ONE!"

In a moment the Jason Zack, Trini Lyra Billy and Trenderhoof called out, "WE NEED NINJA MEGAZORD POWER NOW!"

In a moment the zords appeared and combined.

the megazord advanced onto the monster as the monster throw fireballs only for the ninja megazord to knock them away with his fists.

the Monster then let out a shocked comment of, "Now those are some powerful fist of fury!" In a moment the megazord kicked him into the air with it's left leg and it flow up landing one powerful left hook on the monster making it turn into light and shattered.

Down in the graveyard Fluttershy saw the light reform into Billy's lantern and she went and picked it up, "so let's get this back To Billy's house so he can keep it safe form being turned back into Lanterra!" she sounded happy about it.

Trenderhoof then said, "… Or we could burn the dam thing!" Saba then added, "or how about dumbing it into a volcano that seems a bit more fitting given all that happened."

Later on at the youth center.

Bulk and Skull were moving around in there new police uniforms as bulk said, "We are now officers of the law first your school mates second! We see law braking and we will report it"

Skull then said, " yeah because we're the law!" he said happily.

Rarity was texting as she said, "Anything can happen I guess I mean they went form bully to our friends, to the thorn Rita and Zedd never remember about to cops!"

Jason nodded as he said, "yeah I know!" he then took a sip of a smoothie, "worst part is Rita and Zedd are getting better I mean if the monster had managed to hold on to it's staff …. Well I don't want to think about it!" he said worried.

Applejack walked up with a book she was reading, "that's probably because they are doing research" she said holding out the book showing Lanterra, " Ah picked this up at the culture festival it's a book on monsters of other cultures. Rita and Zedd were trying to make one of this monsters the fact Billy's lantern was original one of this was just a coincidence!"

Trenderhoof walked up holding a book under his arm, "and she only picked it up as she has to do a report on it! So homework shows us what the bad guys are up too. I repeat homework is going to help us save the world"

the unmorphed red hero , blinked before saying, "I don't think that's what my mom had in mind when she said do your homework it'll help you out in life!"

Unknown to them Marry scott was watching them she couldn't hear but she couldn't help but see how much Allison Jolina looked like honesty.

that is when Peachtree rolled over in her chair to look at her, "you figured out Jason is red ranger haven't you?"

Marry's eyes widen and she was clearly about to hell but Peachtree's horn glow keeping her mouth shut as the other of the green ranger said, "I saw Tommy become green ranger I told him and he told me who the rest were. Trust me things are a lot more weird and magical then it looks. Please come with me I'll tell you at my house it's away form people who could over hear us."

Marry nodded as the magic holding her mouth shut stopped and she rubbed her jaw and said, "This better be good!"

Later on at Peachtree's house Peachtree was at the table with Marry.

the mother of the red ranger was shaking as she drank some tea to try and calm down, "All of this is happening because the power rangers made one mistake! And chance! I had a princess at my trailer!" she said going form horrified to embarrassed.

Marry nodded as she used magic to hover a cup and tea pot to pour her a cup before taking it in her hands to take a drink," I know! I know it all I know all the secret identities as does Zane Taylor and Billy's parents , part of me always want to tell the parents who don't know. But I didn't as it would be wrong of me to do such a jealous action!"

Marry blinked before Peachtree said, "While I am happy and proud to say my son is a super hero, and the fact knowing has given me two daughters and a new husband I love, part of me misses the peace of mind not having to think is this the time my son dies in battle everytime we are attacked. Plus I learned about shattered grid! Short answer evil version of my son broke the multiverse and killed other universe version of my son and he was only stopped when My Son resurrect himself through his power coin and pure will power. That's right my son was killed in battle and came back to life!"

Marry put her tea cup down as her eyes widen, "…. ….. I can see why you didn't tell me! I wish I did not know that!"

Peachtree looked sad, "Some times I can see Tommy jump in fear of his own reflection.." there was then a yell and Peachtree sighed sadly.

A moment later Tommy could he heard saying, "Oh it's just a new hall way mirror!"

The next day at School Bulk was now an anthro earth pony his mane and tail was the same as his human hair, his fur was purple, and his eyes were normal.

Skull looked at his buddy and said, "Great now I'm the only human left in school!" He sound sad about it.

Bulk patted his back and said, "Now now don't be like that Skull you'll change sooner or later and besides your just the last human student most of the teachers are still human."

They then notice Twilight using a calculator and Skull called out, "Yo! Princess what's up?"

Twilight looked to them and said, "Well I'm doing math, three fourths of earth has changed so then the change in Equestria at least has to be that, but the change is only affecting ponies and our cousin the Zebra, so it makes the numbers be off form how many other intelligent life forms we have!"

Skull looked confused but Bulk said, "she is trying to figure out how much longer till all this be come anthro pony thing is over on both sides but it's earth as there are lots of things not changing in what's back home to her."

Skull nodded and said, "Oh why didn't she just say she was trying to figure out how much longer till ti's done?"

Bulk slapped the back of his head and said, "she did she just did it in smart talk! Now come on man! We are junior officers of the law going to be full ones we need to show ourselves as fair smart, honest, and driven to uphold justice! Now grant the last one is easy form that public thanks form the rangers. The first three are hard form our school Bully past! So work with me to show the school and down we changed are our here to help keep them safe!"

Twilight clapped as he said, "well said bulk!" she said stunned and impressed, " Never would have though you would be able to say something so beautiful!"

Bulk bowed as he said, "Why thank you princess now come on Skull we have to get to class can't be late!" he said as he drug Skull along.

Later after school.

Jason walked in to his house and Marry said, "Welcome home Red ranger!"

Jason jumped and before he could say anything she said, "I saw you and Twilight teleport off then teleport back the other day, it make putting it together my son is a super hero easy, then Peachtree confirmed it… so … your dating a magic princess form another planet… wish you would have told me that sooner."

next day 

At the Oliver house.

Peachtree was talking with Marry at the table as she drank tea, "and that's pretty much sums it all up in complete Detail!"

Marry's eye twitched as she drank her tea," I liked it better when I didn't know shit!"

that is Discord when Discord appeared out of the tea pot making Marry fall over with a yell as he said, "Some people just can't understand a good entrance." He said as he snapped his fingers appearing beside the table dropping a bag of letters, " here are the letters to them well I would be off but I take it it's a school day, So I guess I'll go mess around with Spike at Bulk's place!" he then vanished.

Peachtree drank her tea as she said, "What an weirdo, but can't really say much as Zedd and Rita are much bigger ones and they are from here! Fuck!"

Elsewhere in the school's Fotoball field.

Ninjor Generosity, and Arrow hawk were standing against the Centiback who was throwing a ball foot and Rarity blocked it with his shield "Come on catch it!"

Ninjor point to the footballs behind them, "And get turned into one no thank you! Speaking of witch I have a simple brilliant eye idea! One of the easiest ways to destroy all trace of a monsters power is to use them against them!" he said as she slashed a flaming football out of the air, "We have to knock one back to him and hit him with it!"

Arrow hawk bulled out his tomahawk turned it side ways and used it as a paddle to knock a ball back to the monster hitting it and in a moment it sparked with lighting as the footballs around them turned back into people the other rangers and elements.

The heroes leaped by there friends side.

Tommy patted his brother back," thanks for the save bro!" they high fived.

In a moment a beam shot down making Centiback grow to giant size.

Ninjor then grow and took on his battle form and slashed the monster as he said, "Allow me rangers anyone who use sports for evil is my enemy!" he then held out his right hand firing off a fireball right at the monster knocking him back!

the Centiback got up and pulled out footballs and throw them they turned into fireballs in the air but Ninjor span his javelin blocking them.

the Maker of the power coins then jumped up landing on a cloud as he looked down at the monster, "time to meet your end!" he then jumped down with his blade and fell down slashing it in half as he landed.

The mighty ninja then turned around as Centiback explode as he said, "It was already dead the moment it challenged me!"

Billy then said, "well that ends that one thanks Ninjor you are the one that figured out how to stop it with you, we would have lost!" he said thanking the maker of the power coins.

Above Zedd rubbed his chin watching as he said, "I cannot believe I'm going to say this but Blue ranger makes a point with out Ninjor they would lose to the power of our union my darling." He said turning to his wife.

Rita rubbed her chin and said, " yeah but what are we going to do about him Zeddy?" She asked confused by his meaning.

Zedd then rubbed his chin as he said, "yes much planning will be need to get him out of the way! In the mean time why don't think of a punishment for Goldar, after all trying to use a hate potion to make me hate you deserves a horrible punishment!"

In the villains dungeon Rito was dusting the cell Goldar was in as he said, "Idiot emotion potions only boost the emotion to allow someone to admit it! Love potions wont' work unless the person who takes it is already in love with the target. Same for hate options. The names can be misleading I know."

Goldar growled and said, "so then my master always loved the hag just didn't have the guts to show it so he channeled it into rage!"

Rito nodded and added, "Like a school age child or anyone else with low social skills, such as my dad, My ex-girlfriend, or any number of people in the universe. The human call it being a tsundare." He said calmly as he finished educating Goldar and left.

Meanwhile Down below on earth.

Celestia was at her suit at the hotel she was staying at as things were getting diplomatic when Discord decided to show up and reveal his travel powers making a big deal happen to an already freaking out world.

She sighed as She looked at a picture of her and Zane on a date, "I miss my officer of the law!" she said sadly after all she was the first Coltfriend she had ever had and he treated her like a lady not a princess.

She sighed as she looked out the window at the massive size of the city out the window slowly growing higher at a much faster rate, thanks to magic reinforcements and winged workers, and builders with super strength, Earth was more advanced than her ponies ever could have happened to be with out magic, now that they had it they would be no stopping those who called earth home.

the Princess of the Son sighed, "Hopefully my ponies will develop at long last now that they gained the cunning mind of a human to go with there magic, like those of earth gained magic to go with there cunning minds." She said sadly and slightly jealously.

She looked away at the Tv to those of earth it was nothing simple and meaningless object they all had at home or in the pocket as a function on a phone, but to her it was amazing. Equestria had movies but there was no way to view them at home.

The TV you could, with out needing anything thanks to there channels and how they ran, with magic she didn't think her ponies could think of such a thing let along take it for granted.

She turned it on and saw a news report on Ninjor fighting Centiback at giant size, "please this news alerts would have saved so much of my ponies if they had them!" she said sighing as she looked into the mirror, "May be the problems with my ponies is things never change as they never had different leaders sense me and my sister came along. .. maybe for them to advance I need to be like the humans and step down for a new generation with fresh ideas to run the show as they say."

She said rubbing her chin before heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it as she said to herself, "I'll have to write a letter to my sister about that!" she then opened the door to see Zane in a suit and tie down on one knee holding a box with a ring in it as he said, "Marry me!"

Celestia blinked before pulling him into a hug and yelling, " YES YES! NOT AN OLD NAG! YES YES! THIS WILL BE THE HEADLINE TO MY LETTER TO MY SISTER I AM ENGAGED! FINALLY I AM THE BRIDE NOT THE BRIDEMAID! YES YES ONE THOSUAND TIMES YES!" she said before she kissed him deeply.

Celestia held him happily and said, "and Zack already called me mom once by mistake so it's all perfect. I just know Zack will make a much better prince then my rotten ass nephew Blue blood ever was!" She then dropped Zane making him gasp for air as she realized she was hugging to hard and she said "Sorry.. Just till this change took away most of that slow aging I was kind of going mad form watching every mare I know get married while I couldn't even get a date. I mean when you asked me out it was the best day of my life… well now this is… also we're ten hours form angel groove unless you can fly how did you get here."

Zane smiled as he said, "I drove it hit me while you were away I need you in my life Celestia I love you!"

Celestia picked him up and kissed him as she held him and said, "I love you too my future husband!" She said happily her tail forming a little heart to reflect how happy she was.

Later in angel grove Zack and Pinkie where trying to find something to watch when they came across a news report of Celestia up on top of a building holding a slightly embarrassed Zane yelling she was engaged.

Pinkie pie hugged Zack and said, "you are already more of a prince then Blue blood could ever be dear! I'll have to add a new part to my letter back home!"

Meanwhile on the moon.

Rita was watching, "Oh look set Celestia is trying to steal my queenly thunder!" she said angrily.

Lord Zedd nodded and said, "why yes there is only enough room in the universe for one Queen and that is you my darling. I know We'll send face stealer down to steal her husband to be's face leaving him frozen in place hopeless."

the evil couple laugh as they pulled out there staffs and fired a magic blast down at a jar in a museum in the big city and it shattered and out popped the face stealer.

he then walked and one of the night guards who was human screamed as the monster licked his face making it vanish, "Ok the ones who free me want me to steal this one guys face I'll do it! It's at least I owe them! Faces are yummy and I want them in my tummy." He said as he walked out of the place into the big city streets as he yelled, "YOUR FACES WILL BE MY LUNCH!"

there was panic and screams.

In the command center the alarm sounded and Alpha said, "the face stealer has been freed by lord Zedd in Rita form the Mariner Bay Musume! I'll summon the rangers to deal with this demon, wait isn't that were Celestia is dealing with the diplomacy between earth and Equestria so they can be allies before they share the same sun?"

Zordon then spoke and said, " yes I fear Rita and Zedd and unleashed this demon to harm Celestia so she will fail in her mission!"

Meanwhile in Mariner Bay.

Zane was firing his police side arm at the face stealer it was doing nothing, but in a moment Celesita growled and flow out to face it and fired off a magic blast at it.

zane screamed as he watched face stealer slap it away and go to lick her in a moment the unicorn anthro used magic to throw himself in the way where he was lick and his face stolen.

Celestia's eyes widen in horror as she cough his faceless form and she was in tears.

Face stealer burped and said, "And your wedding is ruined and your in tears over your lost love my mission is complete I win!"

that is when the Rangers Elements and arrow hawk teleported in and in a moment Zack saw his father and he growled in rage, "HOW DARE YOU!"

As the rangers charged in Face stealer licks them all making all but Zack Froze as he landed a slash with his power axe.

It did nothing against face stealer who punched him away, " why didn't my face stealing powers work on you…? You most be descendant form her the lady who put me in that fucking jar!"

Zack looked to his faceless dad and Celestia holding him and back at the monster as he turned his Axe around and used it as a Cannon to hit the face stealer with ice shoots as he said, "Great my mom is the reason I can save the day! I hate her man! She walked out on my dad and me!"

Face stealer growled in pain when a block of ice hit him he jumped back and he was burning were it touched him as he said, "Water bad! Water bad!"

Alpha was watching while working on a silver metal vest with a purple scale in the middle of it powering it, "Zack demons are weakened by water if you can get celestia to make it rain you could slash him with your axe dealing enough damage to start making him lose the face he collected just hold him off I am working on a new weapon the defender vest and it's weapon it should have enough power to finish off facestealer weakened by water and the loss of some faces."

Zack heard it and looked to the crying Celestia and called out, "Princess! This thing is hurt and weakened by water! You need to make it ran to save everyone who's had there faces stolen!" he called out.

Celestia put Zane's faceless body on the side walk and got up in tears as she flared her wings and took off crying as she said, "IT WILL PAY!"

She then got into the air and used her magic to pull all the clouds together in to one as she hit it making it rain down below on the city.

As the rain hit him the Face stealer was screaming in pain as it burned as Zack charged in and slashed it across the chest leaving a scar on the monster and making faces fly form him all civilians, but Zane was still faceless so Zack took another swing, " GIVE ME BACK EVERYONE I CARE ABOUTS FACES!"

Face stealer stumbled backwards losing more faces as he burned in the rain, "Oh dam it! When did you guys figure out weather control, and when did you get hooves? I mean just how long was I in that dam jar!"

Meanwhile in the Command center.

the drill blaster weapon and the defender vest it's chest part clear to show spike's scale powering it was finished.

Zordon then said, "the Defender Vest is ready Zack just call on it and the Drill blaster to finish this demon Zack like your ancestor couldn't!"

Back with the battle Celestia landed her eyes glowing white as she used the royal Canterlot speaking voice to yell out to face stealer, "RETURN MY HUSBAND TO BE'S FACE DEMON!"

Zack Crossed his arms and said, "Just about to handle that! DEFENDER VEST DRILL BLASTER COME ON OUT!" the vest then appeared on him as the Blaster replaced his power axe.

The ranger took aim and fired the drill at Face stealer's gut making him scream as all the face returned.

the other rangers elements and arrow hawk start to move.

Zane got up with a caught that made Celestia run to hug him happily.

Zack then turned the weapon around to change it to Blaster mode as he took aim and said, "this is for everyone you made suffer Fire!" he then fired off a large burst of Green magic fire that hit Face stealer making him turn to ash as the rain came down speeding up the burn.

the monster screamed, "WATER MAKING FIRE BURN MORE WHAT THE SPELL!?" he yelled before falling over nothing but ash.

Zack shoulder the blaster as Pinkie pie jumped up and hugged him saying, "EPIC!"

Twilight poked at the clear dome part of the vest showing the scale, "Is that one of Spike's scales powering this thing? It is!"

Meanwhile on the moon.

Before Rita could comment on having a headache, Rito walked up and hand them a part of the jar, "His that capture jar piece you want Boss brother in law!"

Zedd took it making Rito look confused as Zedd said, "Oh my darling you thought face stealer was the plan? No my plan is the end of Ninjor and the ninja zords. There is no point in growing face stealer Come with me my darling while I explain the plan!"

Rita blinked as they walked to Finster and Zedd hand the fragment, "Regreat and reverse the spell of this jar so instead of trapping evil it traps good, try to make at least two one for Ninjor and one for one of the ninja zords as long as we trap one of them other then falconzord the rangers will have no megazord to stand up against the giant monsters and no giant friend to handle it for them!"

Finster took it he seemed shocked as did Rita and he said, "while brilliant my lord! with out the power of a megazord the remaining zords won't be able to use there full power to stop us. At least till the thunderzords and dinozords are repaired."

Lord zedd laughed, "with how broken they are thanks to Rito the repairs and upgrades will take time time they won't have with out Ninjor or the barrowed ninja megazord to buy it for them! "

Rita laughed and said, "and the best part is even if it mess up and they get falcon zord or one of the arms the megazord will still be at a disadvantage."

they all laughed evilly together.

Later that night in Angel Grove.

Skull now an anthro Pegasus with orange fur his mane and tail color still black his eyes unchanged was answering the door to see Lyra and Trini wet form the rain.

Trini said, "My mom saw me and Lyra kissing and kicked me out can we stay here?" she asked sounding sad.

Skull then held up a finger, "My mom owns the place so it's her call!" he then looked back and said, "HAY MOM IT'S STORMING AND MY FRIEND TRINI AND HER GIRLFRIEND ARE NOW HOMELESS BECAUSE WELL HER MOM DIDN'T WANT HER ANYMORE WHEN SHE FOUND OUT CAN THEY STAY FOR AWHILE!?"

A woman's voice came form upstairs, " YES TELL THEM TO GET OUT OF THE RAIN BEFORE THEY CATCH A GOLD SON!"

Skull then bowed and point in and said, "you may come in ladies."

the two girls came in and gave Skull and thank you hug before closing the door behind themselves.

Lyra crossed her arms, "I still say we should go back there a morph! That would change…"

Trini cut her off and said, "No it won't Lyra Some times people who are wrong and hateful can not be changed no matter what and sadly some times those people in the wrong are people you care about."

Lyra blinked before saying, "… well that stinks!" she crossed her arms and said, "I mean what the hell lady? She said in disbelief at that sad truth.

Skull nodded as he said, "yeah my dad left when he found out I play piano!" the girls were about to say something but they heard a lovely Piano song being played, and turned to see Skull setting at a Key board playing it.

Trini blinked in shock before tilting her head and saying, "I can't believe it!"

Lyra was right with her, " yeah… never would have though."

Skull nodded as he continued to play, "I know right, and I never had a listen in my life!"

To be continued.


End file.
